


The Neverending Story

by SadClownGorl



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Aka character development ig, Demons, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ghosts, Gods, Immortals, M/M, Reader has a lot of feelings that bj bring out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 79
Words: 57,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadClownGorl/pseuds/SadClownGorl
Summary: When an immortal named (Y/N), accidentally summons a striped demon they're in for more than they wanted.





	1. Meeting yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing beetlejuice fanfic that ppl seem to like on tumblr, so I'm transferring to here!

"And they lived happily ever after. ``The End." You slammed the fairy tale book closed with a sigh. This has been the fifth book you've read this week, all ending with a happy ending. 

Ending. 

Ends. 

You scoff, every story ended. It's unrealistic to you, you're story won't end. You truly live the neverending story. 

Standing from your loveseat you walked to your window. Looking out you only saw the vast plains of..nothing. just the way you like it. 

Okay, let's introduce yourself to..yourself. 

You're an immortal, been around since before the Mesopotamian were even thought of. But for some reason. When you were in your younger years, aka a couple thousand years, you wanted to venture everywhere in fear of dying and never being able to see it. For at first you didn't really know you were immortal until you looked twelve for longer than the average twelve year old. 

So you went and saw everything, you've seen so many sights. Even the ones humans knew nothing about, and you hope it stays that way. 

For during your thousand journeys you've met millions of people of all different cultures. While many were nice, you did meet too many not nice humans. 

The humans that disrespect the living and the dead, the humans that kill others in rage of pent up emotions. The humans that put themselves on a pedestal of higher ground than others all because their daddies a politician. That's right, Emily I'm looking at you, Bitch. 

You've met them all and while the good should outweigh the bad. The bad have stuffed their pockets with cash and cigars. 

So to try to separate yourself from humans and their evil deeds, you did what any immortal would do. 

Buy a two story home in the middle of butt fuck no where and watch the humans kill themselves slowly. I mean with enough money saved from all your adventures you could buy the government and tear it down, then build a statue of a dick. But you figure the Government is doing a good job at that already. 

You're not rich, but you're well off to live life comfortably and alone for a couple thousand years. Just the way you like it. Alone. 

Being alone is your thing, you've been alone all your life to be honest. Sure you've made friends, lovers, enemies. But they all die, leave you behind for a better place that you can never go to. 

So there you stand alone in your small library, surrounded by books you've read millions of times. There were no pictures in your house, you decided not too, they were a waste of time considering the fact that you like to live in the moment, not in the past. 

Leaning on the bookshelf you slid down and roughly plopped onto the ground, only for a small hardcover book to land right next to you. 

'Handbook for the recently deceased.' Oh right that book. 

The only reason you have this book is because at one point your home was haunted, but sadly the ghost finished their unfinished business and left you, without even saying goodbye. 

So with a frown you picked it up to put it back on the shelf, only for a small piece of paper to fall out. 

'Betelgeuse. The 'bio-exorcist'' a small illustration of a bug man with a hammer stared up at you and you raised a brow. 

"Mmm..

Betelgeuse..Betelgeuse…" 

You hummed and turned the card, the other side was blank. 

"Betelgeuse."


	2. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the perverted demon who seem to not shut up.

A giant cloud of smoke invaded your line of sight and you coughed, waving your hand to push away the smoke. Your eyes shut tight, you hear maniacal laughter from the smoke. 

"It's showtime."

You scream and fell back, the smoke disappeared and revealed a man. A plump man wearing a disgusting black and white suit, his face pale which heavily contrasted his dark eyes and green hair. 

"Hey there!" He smiled and showed his sharp teeth and you yelped. 

"What the fuck are you!?" The man laughed again. 

"The ghost with the most, the demon with a meanin', the man of your dreams!" He whispered right afterwards "Or nightmares if you're into that." 

Your face scrunched in confusion as you stood, "Are you." You grabbed the fallen business card. 

"Betelgeuse?" You pointed to the small bug man. He nodded. 

"Except I'm way hotter, don't you agree?" He smirked and threw his arm onto your shoulder. 

"Now. Why'd ya summon me. Money? Revenge? Lust?" His eyebrows wiggled and you shivered. 

"What? No!" You threw his arm off of you and backed away. "I didn't even mean to 'summon' you. I just read from the card." You used air quotes with the word summon. Looking at the card you scrunch your eyebrows. 

The strange man looked around the room, grumbling about how you don't have any picture books. 

"So what are you exactly?" You asked and he perked up. 

"Well" he snatched the card and pointed at the words 'Bio-Exorcist'. "I get rid of the living."

"Like a hitman?" 

He shrugged. "Something like that. I'm normally hired by ghosts, ghouls, spirits, poltergeists. They hire me to get rid of you." His dirty hand poked your chest and you slapped it away. 

"Well no ghosts, ghouls or spirits here." 

"Not even a poltergeist?" You shake your head. 

"Damn you're boring." He huffed. 

"If you have no business to attend to here. Then leave." You crossed your arms, the man shakes his head. 

"Oh ya can't get rid of me that easy babes!" He started to float and you backed up, not expecting that. 

"Ya can't just leave me like that, ya practically givin me blue balls!" He smirked and suddenly with a snap of his finger you started to float too. 

"What- put me down!" You yelled. 

"Come on, let's have some fun while I'm here!" You started to uncontrollably spin. Ya this is gonna take awhile to get used too. 

It took an hour for him to put you back on the ground, only after he tried to twirl you and dip you into a kiss. Which you socked him in the face for. 

"Damn tough crowd" he felt his swollen cheek as he sat on your loveseat in your living room. You came into the room with a bag of ice, "I'm not sorry for punching you." You said and handed him the bag. 

"Fair." 

"So how are you able to do all that..magic?" You asked and sat next to him. He laughed. 

"Magic..ha! Honey that's just talent." You raised your brow and he huffed. 

"I'm only able to use it if a mortal says my name three times." He grumbles, the ice started to melt. 

"Like an activation spell?" You said, remembering your life in the 70s playing dungeons and dragons with a group of nerds. 

He nodded. 

"But I'm not a mortal." You said and his eyes widened. 

"What?" He grabbed your shoulder. "Well ya alive ain't ya?!" He said a bit too loudly and you frowned. 

"I'm an immortal." You confessed and he let you go. 

"A wha-now?" You laughed from seeing his face scrunch in confusion. 

"I can't die." You explained and his eyes widened. 

"Can I test out that theory?" He snapped his fingers and suddenly he held a knife. You raised a brow. 

"Maybe another time." You took the knife from him and left to the kitchen. 

Setting the knife down on the counter you sighed, gladly he didn't follow you. You needed a breather. It's been about four hours since you've met them demon ghost man and every minute is pure confusion. 

Does his mere existence mean there is an afterlife, or the exact opposite? You want to ask him all of these questions but something in your gut is saying it's better if you don't know. I mean it's not like you're dying anytime soon anyways.

"Uh babes? What ya thinkin'?" You yelped and grabbed the knife turning towards him you pointed the knife at his face. 

"Woah there!" He pushed the knife away. 

"If ya wanted to get rid of me that bad ya coulda just asked." He chuckled and you frowned. 

"Sorry, just...not used to other people in my house." 

"Our house." He stated and you raised a brow. 

"Pardon." 

"I've taken a liking to this house." He hummed. 

"So." He twirled and suddenly had two suitcases in his hands. 

"Hello roomie!"


	3. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tend to your garden.

Looking at your new calendar, a dante inferno calendar. Starring a new succubus or incubus each month. You didn't buy it obviously, instead you were gifted it by Beetlejuice. 

"July's my favorite." He winked at you as handed you the calendar. 

Flipping to it you saw a girl in the tropics wearing a pineapple swimsuit while drinking a martini. 

"Thanks." You grumbled. 

Marking off yesterday's date you sighed, it's been a week since you've met the striped demon. So far everyday has been the same; 

You wake up, he's floating above you. He follows you through your day, while making lewd comments and gestures. You deal with it until you manage to fall asleep, which is normally 4 am because of your insomnia. 

"Ya done internally monologuing?" He asks and leans on the wall. Looking him up and down you notice new stains. 

Turning away you walk outside, he follows as expected. 

"So what we doin today, babes? Wreaking havoc, being the reason for an animals extinction. Oh! How about we go to town and scare some Christians." 

You grab a water hose. 

"I'm gardening." You simply say, nodding over to your large garden. Beetlejuice raises a brow, "Didn't think ya had such a green thumb." He smirked and you looked at your now green thumb. 

Rolling your eyes you start to water the bush of sunflowers, the yellow petals bounced in joy from the water. You let put a small smile, the garden has been a personal escape from the world. 

Because even when humans die, nature will be there to help the world heal. It'll devour the humans leftovers, taking them as its own and claiming it all as earth's land. 

"Hey, gettin lil thirsty over here babes." You blinked and looked at an empty patch. Raising a brow you squatted for suddenly a small bud to grow. It grew, bloomed to reveal,

Beetlejuice's head as a flower. 

Glaring down at the demon you pulled his roots from the ground and was meet with his body coming from the ground. 

"Hey I wasn't ripe yet!" 

You tossed him away and walked to your patch of vegetables and fruits. Watering and picking the freshest you ignored his pathetic pleas for attention. But suddenly, it was quiet. 

Looking around you saw no sign of the demon. You sighed, finally some peace and quiet. A nearby blue jay chirped and ate a worm off a rotten apple. 

The bird lifted the worm but suddenly it was taken from its weak grip. The pale man stole the bird's worm. He smirked at the bird who aggressively chirped up at him. 

Beetlejuice chuckles "Early bird gets the worm." He smacks the bird away and you catch it. 

"Beetlejuice.." you frown as the bird nuzzles into your neck. Putting him on your shoulder, you grab the water hose. 

"Drink up." You smirk and spray the demon down. The bird joyfully chirps at seeing the man suffer. 

"Not the suit!" The man whines and tries to run but you back him into a wall. You stop the hose with a laugh. 

"There all clean." The bird chirps in agreement and flies above him. Landing a hit of shit on the mans suit, who in return grumbles. 

"Alright ya had ya laughs." Beetlejuice stands and shakes himself dry. His hair now extremely fluffy. 

"Hmm." You hum and pat his head. "Cute." You mumble and Beetlejuice blushes. 

"Hey watch the hair." He pushes your hand away. 

An hour later after finishing your garden you go back inside carrying fresh goods, with a pouting demon right behind you. 

He snags an apple from your arms and it suddenly rots in his hand. He takes a large bite from it and you cringe pulling the fruit from him, not wanting any of the rip ones to go bad from just his presence. 

"You really are a demon." You mumble and Beetlejuice raises a brow with a frown. As you enter the kitchen he doesn't follow.


	4. Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice does some unwanted investigating.

Beetlejuice stands in the living room, scanning the room he sees that the walls are empty. No sign of a personal life. Just empty shelves and dusty side tables. 

"Jeez they really are boring." He mumbled and took off his damp coat, hanging it on the back of a chair. He inspected the room more, opening and closing drawers. Pocketing some change he knew you could do without. 

Walking down the hallway he passed a single door, but suddenly he felt his spine shiver. Looking back at the door he raised a brow. He grabbed the handle but it didn’t budge, grumbling. He snapped his fingers and the door opened. The door leads to stairs that go up, walking up the stairs he reached the attic floor. 

Scanning the premise he smirked, box on top of box. Each box had written a different decade or country. 

“Jack pot.” 

He ripped open a nearby box deemed ‘Japan, edo period’, packing peanuts came flying. In the box was a scroll and a sheathed katana. “Ooo” he opened the scroll, its calligraphy ink was disappearing. Setting it down he unsheathed the katana, he looked at his reflection in it and smiled. 

“Hello handsome.” he smirked and digged deeper into the box. Pulling out another scroll he opened it to reveal an ancient illustration. A samurai stood with his sword and next to him was a figure who covered their face with a fan. The eyes resembles yours and he chuckled, on the bottom was written ‘The immortal and a samurai.’ 

Searching more boxes he found more strange objects; antique photos of you with strangers, vintage objects that had your initials carved in it. From what he’s seen the attic held all evidence of your immortal existence. By the twelve box he was sweating, there’s still tons more to go. 

“Damn (Y/N), you really are an immortal.” He mumbled with a frown, compared to you he’s pretty pathetic. You’ve been everywhere twice but act as though you’ve lived a simple life. Not saying he’s jealous but his eyes are turning a lil green. 

Beetlejuice was covered in packing peanuts by the end of his exploration, but still he felt unsatisfied. Scanning the room again he noticed behind a pile of books and boxes was a doorknob. 

“How many rooms you got?” He crawled over the door, knocked the boxes out of the way he grabbed the handle. It didn’t budge. 

“What are you hiding, (Y/N)?” He whispered and peaked in the key hole, the room was dark but he say a small shine from a chain. Beetlejuice turned his index finger to a key and unlocked the small door, crawling into the room. The ceiling squished his hair and he couldn’t go to the left or right, this room definitely wasn’t built for his shape. 

Blindly he searched the small room and found a small chest, wrapped in chains he groaned. Pulling the box out of the room with him he groaned. Feeling his back he grumbled that he’s getting too old for this. 

Staring down at the box he tapped it, putting his ear against it, it sounded hollow. He raised a brow, what the hell is in this thing? He tugged the chains but again it didn’t budge, with a sigh he used his finger key to unlock the chains. The chains fell with a loud drop, and he panicked. Looking at the stairs he bit his lip, ‘Please don’t come up please don’t come up.’ It was quiet. 

Looking back at the chest, he slowly opened the chest’s lid. Light beamed from inside and his dark eyes widened, “Holy shit.” he whispered. 

In the chest held a dagger, on the handle was carved ‘Immortal Blade’. It sat on top of soft velvet pillows. “So this is where you keep your toys?” He smirked and went to grab the blade but once his finger grazed it, he was shocked. 

“Aw fuck!” He yelped holding onto his now tingly hand. 

“Beetlejuice?! Where are you?!” You yelled from downstairs. 

Beetlejuice panicked and suddenly the chest’s lid slammed shut and locked. 

“Oh come on..” he tried to open it again but the chest growled in response. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and he stood. Trying to hid the chest in packing peanuts, it failed only a few stuck on it. 

“What do you think you’re doing up here?” You glared at the demon who whimpered in response. 

“Uh..spring cleaning?” He laughed nervously as you walked closer to him, your eyes dark. You looked down at the chest behind him and your upper lip raised. 

"You bastard." You growled and lunged towards him, effectively knocking him down over the chest. You sat on his stomach glaring down at him. 

"The attic was locked for a reason!" You yelled and grabbed him by his tie. 

"Look at this mess you made!" You directed over to the crowd of packing peanuts. Beetlejuice chuckled nervously.

"Damn ya sexy when ya pissed" he winked and you cringed, getting off of his chest. Looking down at the chest you sighed. 

"Did you open it?" You asked as you squatted to check the chest. With a small laugh he nodded. 

"Kinda? It closed itself though." He said and sat up. 

"What is that thing anyways? A cool knife to stab your enemies?" He asked and you sighed. 

"Not exactly." You opened the chest and took out the dagger. 

"It's the immortal blade. Created by the first ever immortal, made to kill other immortals." You pointed the dagger at him, "Only immortals can handle the blade." 

"Ever used it?" He asked but then blinked "wait there's more of ya?" 

You nodded "lots more of immortals, but only two daggers." You stayed quiet for a second. 

"I've only used it once." You whispered but he still heard you. You tighten your grip on the handle as you remember a memory from centuries ago. 

Rough panting was heard from the dark alleyway, you yelped as a knife was thrusted towards you. The candles street light flickered in the dark, the cobblestone streets were covered in blood. It's the Victorian era, and you're being attacked by a bloodthirsty immortal. 

"Fuck!" You dodged the dagger with your hand but it managed to slice your hand. Blood splattered onto the man who held the dagger. 

"I will be the only one!" He screeched and lunged at you again, the dagger scratched against your shoulder and you punched the man in the face. 

"Stop it! What's wrong with you!?" You seethed in pain, the man held his bloody nose. 

"You are inferior! I will be the only immortal!" He panted and ran towards you, swiping the knife you dodged and he ran past you. You managed to kick his knees in and he collapsed onto the ground. 

Stepping onto his back you heard a crack, snatching the dagger you were panting as your blood dripped onto him. The man groaned under you, trying to grab your ankle you kick his head. He groans again and you look down at the blade. 

"What is this?" The man coughed up blood onto the cobblestone. 

"The immortal blade." He mumbled and you lifted him by his shirt, leaning him against the wall. 

"It can only." He coughed again "kill immortals" he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. 

"Immortals like you." Your eyes widened. 

"How did you know that?!" You asked and put the dagger against his neck, he chuckled. 

"You've left your mark everywhere, for centuries I've seen you everywhere." He continued. 

"You're foolish, leaving evidence of your existence in every country. I'm surprised you weren't killed earlier." He spat his rotten blood in your face and you cringed. 

"I will never be found." You seethed as you sliced the man's neck open with the blade. 

Shivering as you held the blade you looked up at the demon, who in return smiled at you. 

"Flashback?" He chuckled and you looked away in embarrassment. 

"Just get out of my attic…"


	5. Feelings? Ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thinks about their feelings for bug boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see readers feelings uwu

The sun was setting as you stood on your back porch, the sky turning a pastel orange and pink. While your face looked emotionless, your brain was running through today’s memories. 

You thought Beetlejuice wouldn’t have went in the attic if it was locked, he should know some boundaries shouldn’t be crossed. But you were dumb to think that, he invaded your privacy and took it as a joke. Still you don’t want to hate him, while you’d never say it outloud. You like his presence, his attitude. He brings some once lost personality back into your home. 

His appearance could do better but at this point you can’t imagine him looking like anything else. His greasy hair that bugs nest in, his striped suit that he claimed to have been buried in. You really doubt that at one point he was an actual human but you’ve met some worse ones. 

With a sigh you sit on your porch swing, it creaks under your weight. The sun now sits on the horizon, black and blue was starting to fade into the sky. It’s been decades since you’ve been this long in a presence of another ‘living’ being, at first you were just uncomfortable from thinking about him but now he’s the only thing you’ve been thinking about lately. 

It’s disgusting. When he grabs your shoulders to annoy you, you hold back your vomit. When he smiles or smirks at you you clench your head in pain. When he makes an unwanted joke you… you laugh. 

When he floats next to you, you’re heart races. When he looks in your eyes to do an unprompted staring contest, you blush. God what is this feeling again? You’re not sure but you don’t like it. 

Love, it’s called love, you may be old but you’re not dumb. It’s been ages since you’ve last felt any romantic feelings towards anyone, dead or alive. Not saying you’re touched starved but sometimes you do crave the feeling of being held, loved, wanted. Needed. 

But he’s not the type of person you expect to do any of that. Instead you expect him to burp in your face after eating a bug, to scare you when you’re in the shower, to….. To kiss you when you look into his eyes. To hold you when you’re in another depressive episode. No..he’s not the type of person that would do any of that.

A cough scares you out of your small mental breakdown. 

“Uh..babes?” You look up to see Beetlejuice standing, he’s hiding something behind his back. 

“What’s up, Beej?” You asked as you felt your cheeks heat up. He looks..cleaner. 

Beetlejuice looked away embarrassed, “I..I got you something to make up for snoopin.” He slowly revealed what he had behind his back and you gasped. 

A venus fly trap. It’s bigger than a regular one you’ve seen, its mouth looks like actual lips and for a second you were reminded of the iconic musical ‘Little Shop of Horrors.’. 

“I know how ya like plants and all.” Beetlejuice nodded over to the expansive garden and you laughed. 

“What gave you that idea?” You said and he chuckled, scooting over he sat next to you. Putting the plant in your lap you stared at it in awe.   
“He’s a beauty ain’t he?” Beetlejuice said and you looked up at him. 

“Thank you, Beetlejuice.” You smiled and looked down at the plant. 

“I’ll name him Audrey two.” From the corner of your eye you saw Beetlejuice smiling, not at the plant but at you.


	6. More feelings? Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see Bj's feelings

Beetlejuice stayed outside as you went inside to give Audrey Two, a new pot. He took out a carton of cigarettes and after shaking the box awake, he took one out. Lighting it he inhaled the smoke, he couldn't taste it or feel it at all. It just kept him entertained till the next show, really. 

He stood, looking up at the stars he chuckled. Down in the netherworld the only stars he saw was the ones that offed emselves. So he decided to take in the view while he could. 

Turning around he leaned on the rails of the porch, the cigarette hanging loosely on his lip as he stared through the window. There you stood, gently lifting the plant from its plastic container into a beautifully painted white pot. It was covered in black stripes. 

Hey wait. He painted that! 

"Beej could you help me with these pots?" You asked as you held five ceramic pots. One started to slip and as it fell Beetlejuice quickly caught it. 

"What are you, a pot dealer?" He chuckled and you shake your head with a laugh. 

"Nope, we're painting these five pots today." You smiled and placed the pots down on a table outside, he followed. 

"We're what now?" He asked tossing the pot in the air, it fell straight down to earth and crashed. 

"Four pots" you sighed. 

You set up a shade over the two of you, bringing out paint tubes you placed them neatly on the table along with multiple paint brushes. 

"Pick your poison." You sat and he hesitated. Staring at the colors he looked up at you. 

"What should I paint?" He asked and you shrugged. 

"I don't know, what do you like?" You asked as you grabbed a yellow tube of paint. 

"Uhh chaos!" He said and you shake your head. 

"I mean painting wise." 

"Mmm stripes?" He said and you pointed to the black and white. 

"Well get painting.'" you smiled. 

It didn't take long for the two of you to get messy with the paint. He squirted the entire tube of red onto you and you gasped. Quickly you grabbed the white tube and put some on your hand, slapping his arm with it he laughed. 

You two battled with paints until you were both covered in colors, sitting on the ground you both laughed. 

Sitting up you realized you were face to face to Beetlejuice. You're face went hot as you both stared into each other's eyes. For once he was quiet, slowly he leaned in and you panicked. Slapping his face with your painted hand you stood and laughed. 

"So close!" He said and laughed. 

Afterwards you both put your colorful hand prints onto a pot. Deeming it worthy for a plant you both smiled. 

He blushed from remembering how close he was to actually kissing you. Looking up he saw your mouth moving, you're talking to the plant. 

"Cute." He said to himself and took another draw from the cigarette, puffing out a cloud he saw through the smoke you watering the gift, kissing it's bulb. He gave you that plant so why couldn't he get a kiss too? 

He turned away from the window and leaned his elbow on the railing, blowing out some more smoke he grumbled. 

It's been about a month since he's been here and he's noticed different things about you everyday. He noticed how you talk to your plants, giving them small cheers when you see a new bulb. How you mumble the words from the book you're reading, your eyes following every page intensely. You looked like you wanted to just jump right in the book and explore. 

He noticed how you no longer cringe in disgust when he makes a lewd comment, hell sometimes you even laugh. And God that laugh, one of the sweetest things he's ever heard. He would kill to just hear it again, and again and again. 

He'd...he'd kill for you if he's being honest. Out of all living people, you're kind to him. You didn't threaten him with the police, didn't call him names. He knew a girl like that once, but she was just a friend. You on the other hand, you're different. So different that it makes him look boring. 

And he hates that. He's supposed to be the weirdo in this story not you! But maybe..maybe there's room for two weirdos in this story. 

He took another drag of his cigarette. Yeah, there's enough room for two weirdos in this demented place.


	7. Bringing down the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna spruce up the place a bit.

You knocked on the wooden door, the sign that hung on it shook. 

'Benons and papes Only.' In shitting marker. 

"Demons and Babes only." You read out loud to yourself.

You let Beetlejuice take lounge in your guest bedroom, that he barely uses. But sometimes you do hear a crash from the room, It's not your room so you never investigated. 

The door opened widely to show Beetlejuice laying sideways on the bed, holding a wilting rose in between his yellow teeth. 

"I've been expecting you." You chuckled. 

"I'm sure you have." You took the rose and as you twirled it, it gained back its petals and was glowing red. 

"I need some help," You said and sat on the bed,

"I'm gonna bring some stuff down from the basement.." you looked at him and his face said 'really?' 

"Well.. when I caught you up there. I looked around and noticed that.." you looked around the room he's heavily decorated. 

Stripes decorated the walls and bed, on the walls was framed bugs. You rose your brow when you saw one twitch, on the desk sat a small ring. You never saw him one for jewelry but you didn't inspect any further. 

"I noticed that my house is kinda..boring." you chuckled. 

"Boring? What gave you that idea?" Beetlejuice poked you and yous swatted his hand away, 

"You," you started. 

"You're very extreme, always doing everything at 100 percent. I mean come on look at what you did to this room!" You said and he shrugged. 

"Ya don't like it? Well I got other options." Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and suddenly the bedroom changed drastically. 

From a stripped demon paradise it changed to a leather sex dungeon. The bed turned to wood table and you looked down at your body to see you covered in leather. Beetlejuice sat also in a leather suit. 

"Put it back!" You yelled and he snapped his fingers, everything went back to normal. Shivering you stood, 

"Nevermind." You started for the door but he grabbed your wrist. 

"Aw, I'm sorry babes. That was a shit joke anyways." You sat back down and shake your head. 

"I'll help you spruce up the place a bit." He smiled and you mirrored it. 

"Thanks, Beej." 

Leading him up to the attic, he chuckled when he saw bags full of packing peanuts. 

"Had to clean up the mess you made." You stated as you squatted to dig through a box. On the box it read fifties. 

Taking out a photo frame, you showed it to Beetlejuice. On it was of you at the beach under an umbrella, right next to you was sitting a bombshell blonde. 

"Woah! You knew Marilyn Monroe!?" He gasped, you chuckled. 

"Oh yea, she was great.." you opened another box and took out a tea cup, along with the tea pot. It was decorated with flowers and golden lining, 

"Didn't take you for a tea drinker?" Beetlejuice said as he leaned over your shoulder. 

"Oh, this old thing? This is the tea set that I had tea with Queen Elizabeth the first." 

"P-p-p-pardon?" His eyes widened and he takes the tea pot, looking inside he spoke. 

"Was she nice?" You shrugged. 

"Alright for a Queen, never one for royalty though." You said as you set the tea set down. 

You two spent hours in the attic, Beetlejuice listened to your stories of your times in the past.

"Oo the classics!" You smiled as you took out a series of vinyl records. Putting a vinyl on the record player you snapped your fingers along the jazz. Standing you grabbed Beetlejuice's hands, pulling him close you laughed. 

"Come on! Dance with me, Beej." Beetlejuice laughed and grabbed your hand and waist. You both terribly danced to the record, swinging each other around with laughter. 

"Watch." Beetlejuice whispered and dipped you, you gasped and suddenly he lost his grip. You landed straight on your back and after an oof you laughed. 

"Way to go, Butterfingers." You teased as he helped you up. 

"Did it on purpose." He laughed leaning close to you and you leaned back. 

"Oh please." You turned away, lifting the vinyl off the player you put it back in its case. 

"Just help me get this stuff outta here will you?" 

"Anything for you." 

The record player sat in the living room, along with the grandfather clock that stopped ticking centuries ago. Photos lined the once empty shelves, all of your past. The tea set was placed in the middle of the dining room table, while you're typewriter sat in the library. 

With some help from the green man, you managed to turn some old luggage into flower pots. Audrey Two cooed when he saw the new pots, he was growing fast. 

His vines were starting to latch to the walls and you knew soon enough the small garden room would be overflowing with him. 

As you smiled at the plants growth you heard Beetlejuice from behind you, 

"Hey, babes! Smile!" He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you close to him. An old Polaroid camera flashed and out came the photo. 

Beetlejuice chuckled as he shook the photo, "Hope it got my good side." He stared as the photo came into view. 

You're eyes were wide but a smile was still on your face while beetlejuice smiled showing his sharp yellow teeth. Definitely not the best angle but there was joy in this photo. 

He handed the photo to you, "lookin good there hun." He winked and you chuckled. 

"This is definitely going on my wall." You said and Beetlejuice blushed. 

"Well come on let's take some more, i want your wall filled with me!"


	8. Meeting God(s)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the immortal equivalent of god(s) ig

"Goodnight, Beej." You yawned as you stood from the couch, Beetlejuice whined and latched to your waist.

"Oh come on we're just gettin to the good part!" He was forcing you to watch the human centipede, while you have a wide selection of movies the human centipede wasn't your favorite.. or even in your top 100. 

You walked, dragging him along with you. He whined as you walked upstairs, his whines started to vibrate and you laughed. 

Reaching your bedroom door you looked down at the plump demon who pouted and pulled puppy dog eyes on you. 

"Atweast wet me sweep with chu." You cringed and pushed his face away. 

"Let me sleep, Beej." You said as he slid off of you, whining in agony from the betrayal. 

Entering your room you stared at him through the door crack, he stared back with big eyes. 

"Goodnight." You said and shut the door. You heard him groan and slam himself against the door. 

Changing into your pajamas, you brushed your teeth. Looking at your wall you smiled when you saw the newly hung polaroids of you and the demon. 

The room was dark as you sat in the middle of your bed, it's quiet. Been a while since it's been this quiet, looking at your door you saw the light under it flash and you smiled knowing Beetlejuice is still awake and doing whatever the fuck he does when you're asleep. 

Laying down you slowly let the darkness and silence envelope you in sleep. 

"(Y/N)? Is that you, dear?" A feminine voice called out and you slowly opened your eyes only to be blinded by the brightest light you've ever seen. 

"Oh sorry, here." You felt a hand caress your eyes and you opened them, the light only a smidge dimmer but its bearable. Squinting up you looked at the blinding figure that spoke. 

"Been a while hasn't it?" Her voice echoed all around you as you studied her appearance. She was insanely tall, towering over you. You couldn't tell where her body ended seeing as her long sparkling hair floating down and around you, almost like a wall of light. 

Her face was unrecognizable, but one thing you did see was the void of light that was her slim eyes. 

But you've only seen a sliver of the void when she opened her eye for a second, she seems content with them closed. 

Stepping forward you asked. 

"Who are you?" 

"Me?" The woman's voice echoed with a laugh. 

"I am the light." She said and suddenly you were being lifted by her. Brought closer to her face you sat on your knees. 

"I am your creator." 

A rumble from behind her shook you and you almost fell from her palm. 

"Co-creator, darling." Your eyes were wide when you peeked behind the woman only to see a just as large armoured figure, walking towards the both of you. 

"Stay back!" You yelled, for some reason you felt the need to protect this woman. Its unnecessary because of her stature. The woman pulled her closer, you grabbed her hair. It was so soft and warm, like a blanket you would instantly fall asleep in. 

"They turned out to be quite the fighter." The armoured masculine figure chuckled as he sat next to the woman. She nodded, 

"That's why they're my favorite." She hummed and you blushed. 

"Picking favorites now aren't we?" The armored man leaned closer to inspect you and you hid deeper into the forest of hair. 

"Come on now, no need to fear me." 

"Dear (Y/N), this is the Dark." You saw the woman's soft hand hold the man's metal one. With his other hand, he lifted his helmet off to reveal his blackened face that was only light by his shining eyes. 

"Nice to meet you again, (Y/N)." He said and suddenly you felt like a shy toddler hiding behind their mother in fear of a stranger. Scrunching your brows you came out from the hair and started. 

"Who are you two? Why are you saying you're my creators?" Looking up at the two as they looked at each other. 

"We made you," The woman started. 

"And the others as well." The man finished. 

"Even the one that tried to kill me?" You asked and the man sighed. 

"Yes, even him." He let the woman's hand go and from out of her palm came a figure of black smoke. 

"I made the biological parts of the immortals." You quirked a brow in confusion. 

"The parts in you that keep you alive for so long." He poked your chest and you fell down on the woman's palm. 

"And I made your emotional traits. From your feelings to your needs and wants." 

You pursued your lips, you expected differently. 

"I..I expected there to be just good and evil." 

"Oh we don't control that." The woman said, 

"That's mankind's doing. We just make immortals, humans that outlive others to truly be examples of humans full evolution." 

"Then who made humans?" You asked, now standing with the woman's help. 

"We can't say.." she mumbled and the man held her face. 

"We're not so sure ourselves, since we don't really involve ourselves with humans or the the ones that make and kill them." He said and faced you. 

"Alright. We've said enough." 

"True. Haven't had an immortal in here for this long for centuries." The woman chuckled and you frowned. 

"Will I see either of you again?" 

"Possibly, but you came here on your on free will." 

You woke up. 

"Beetlejuice!" You called out and heard a snicker from behind the door, repeating his name twice he slammed the door open with a smile. 

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"


	9. Deathly Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO whats this?

"Was it a nightmare?" Beetlejuice asked as he held your waist under the covers. 

"Not exactly." You mumbled as your fingers skimmed his hair. Picking out the dirt from it you continued. 

"I..I think I met my creators" You said confused as he hummed. 

"Like your parents?" He looked up at you, 

"Close, but they were huge." You explained to him the 'Gods' appearances. He listened intensely, nodding after each sentence. 

"Hot." He chuckled, and nuzzled into your waist. You thought for a second to yourself as you unconsciously played with his hair. 

"You're a ghost, right?" You asked, he hummed. 

"Yep, but some call me a demon." He chuckled and nuzzled into your hand, you hummed. 

"Is it because you've got more ghost magic than others?" He shrugged. 

"Can't help it, I'm special." He scooted up so his face was closer to you. Leaning on his hand he looked down at you. 

"I've got a mom." You perked up from this. 

"What? Thought you just came from the dirt ready to go." You laughed. 

"Nope, got a momma" He cooed and leaned closer to you. 

"But I can be your da-" you pushed him away and laughed. 

"Tell me more about her." You said and leaned into his chest. 

"She was a smoker." He stated as he started to rub circles on your neck. 

"Anything else?" You mumbled, closing your eyes. He stayed quiet for a second, the circles turned to swirls. 

"She works in the neitherworld, case manager. Helps the dead dealing with the living." 

"Mmm.. I knew a ghost once...whats the afterlife like?" 

"Well right now, it's been fuckin great." He nuzzled into your hair and you sighed. 

"No I mean at first.. like when you die and show up." 

"It's...painful..but at the same time I'm numb." He starts.

"But when I showed up to the netherworld there were so many people. It was kinda of sad..so many people forced ta work because they didn't wanna live. I mean hell. I was gonna have to work at some borin ass desk for infinity." 

You opened your eyes, looking up at him. It was dark but his eyes did seen to slightly glow green. 

"The suit makes sense." You smiled and he laughed. 

"Just be glad you can't die. You'd hate the afterlife." He said and you frowned. 

"Well I don't know." You started, 

"I've always..dreamed of dying. But it's just a dream." You pick at his suit, noticing some holes. 

"I just wanna be alive again.." he mumbled. 

You looked up, his eyes glowed as you both stared into each other's eyes. 

"Ironic, huh?" He chuckled and leaned closer, you felt his cold breath on you. 

"Very." You whispered and shivered, suddenly his lips pressed against yours. 

Your hands grabbed his hair, tugging it slightly as his hands pulled your head closer. You felt his tongue invade your mouth, it was slimy. 

He gripped the back of your neck, at first he pulled you closer but then he pushed you away. His eyes looked, weak, maybe afraid. 

You were panting, he was quiet. Your brows scrunched, this was a bad idea. But you let it happen, hell you were the one who pulled his hair. 

"Goodnight, Beetlejuice." You mumbled and hid in his chest. His eyes were wide but he smiled down at your blushing face, wrapping his arms around you he pulled you closer. 

"Goodnight, (Y/N)."


	10. Death of a blooming flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns too much

Soft jazz played from the living room record player, Beetlejuice snapped his fingers in the giant man eating plant. 

"Speak." He pointed at the beast who spoke. 

"Feed me!" Beetlejuice laughed and threw the decapitated head he was holding into the beasts mouth. 

"Hey, if ya good today then maybe just maybe. You'll get the rest of Mr. Politician over there." He nodded over to the lifeless body of an unnamed politician that held sexual photos of underage girls. 

Audrey two wiggled his vines and smiled, Beetlejuice shrugged. 

"Oh alright!" He tossed Audrey the rest of the body and the plant gladly swallowed the body. Letting out a loud burp, Beetlejuice swallowe a caterpillar. Looking at the nearby table that held a tray of freshly cooked pancakes and juice, along with some eggs and a wilting rose. 

He's really taking the role of lover here. Even if he's one or not. 

Grabbing the tray he walked upstairs, humming along with the jazz he reached your bedroom. Announcing his presence he opened the door, 

"Breafa-" 

There you sat on the bed, his striped jacket he laid over you before he left crumpled in your lap as you held a photo in your hand. 

Suddenly the tray was dropped from his grip and he ran towards you, snatching the photo you yelped. 

"Who is that, Beetlejuice?" You spoke, he noticed your eyes were red. Were you crying? Holy shit were you? 

"Just an ex." He stuffed the photo in his pants pocket, you looked down at the fallen tray. Your lips were pulled tight and you got up from the bed. Picking up the food, Beetlejuice went to help but you were quick and was already out the door. 

Your brain was yelling at you for falling this quick, for letting the kiss even happen. Your brain was screaming about why you looked in the jacket, you should've just minded your own business. 

He's a demon for fucks sake, he's gonna have an ex or two. But one that looks that young? You're contemplating who you really kissed last night. 

As you reached the kitchen, your hands were shaking. The tray landed with a crash in the sink and you were dry heaving. 

"Babes?" You heard him behind you as you leaned over the sink. Your hearts racing, your lip trembling but why? 

Why do you care? You're not dating, hell you don't even know his last name! Goddammit this is why you separate yourself from others! 

You get too attached too fast! But God, Gods, did the kiss feel good. It's been centuries since you've last had any contact like that. The tongue was new but you weren't complaining. 

"Babes!" You jumped as you felt him turn you around. His dirt stained hands held your face and your eyes watered. 

"It's (Y/N)." You frowned and pushed him away, walking towards the porch he chased after you. 

"Oh come on! Hear me out for one second!" He skidded in front of you, stopping you from going outside. Frantically he pulled out the photo, pointing at the girl he spoke. 

"An ex as in-in-in." He stuttered, and blinked. 

"Green card ex!" 

You looked up at him in confusion and he shivered, you looked..broken. Did he do that? 

"Is this another one of your sick jokes?" You said trying to glare at him. He shook his head, 

"It wasn't like that, I mean come on, she's not even my type!" He tried to joke but you cringed. 

"I just..married her to-"

"Married!?" You yelled,

"She's like fucking 15, what the fuck!?" You yelled stepping away from him. 

"Green card! I married her to-" he started to lower his body, trying to submit himself by a little. 

You held your face and sighed, 

"It's too early for this, Beetlejuice." Turning away you walked upstairs. Your steps were quiet, you lost your anger already. You were disappointed in yourself for letting this man invade your home and change it this drastically. To change you this drastically. 

Entering your room you saw that his coat still sat on your bed, crumpled and dirty as ever. Closing the door you grabbed the coat, pulling it close to your face. 

Breathing in his toxins you laid on the bed. It smelt like him, fuck. Everything smells like him, even you do. 

Throwing the coat off of you, you walked to your bathroom. 

"I've gotta clean myself of him." You mumbled as you started the shower.


	11. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bj meets an old friend for help

"What did I do wrong?" Beetlejuice pulled his hair as he sat in the garden room, the large plant beast patted his back with a vine. Beetlejuice looked up at the plant who spoke, 

"Ya fucked up, bud." 

"Oh fuck you." Beetlejuice grumbled and stood up. 

"You're no help anyways." He walked into the living room,it was dark by now. You've been in your room all day, once every 3 to 4 hours he brings food to your door. 

Your stomach definitely takes over and you always take the food, gladly. 

He checked the clock, not the old grandfather clock but just a regular wall clock. It's been an hour since he's given you dinner, walking upstairs he reached your room. Putting his ear against your door he no longer heard your mumbles, instead it was quiet. You're asleep thank God. 

Going back downstairs he waved Audrey goodbye, he needs to talk to someone. Someone who'll understand. 

Shutting the back door he sighs, the doors cracks started to glow green.

"Oh Lydia! Could you come here for a second?" Adam asked as he stood next to his tiny set of his county. Lydia looked up from the couch, and put her book down. 

It's been a year since her marriage and divorce with Beetlejuice, but she's handled it quite well. She's barely changed appearance wise, but she's grown a lot personality wise. 

She's smarter when it comes to the supernatural, still she dabbles in the occult every sunday. 

"What's up?" She asked as she looked at the set, Adam smiled. 

"I'm thinking of making a netherworld set! It'll be a challenge definitely but I'm sure I can do it." Adam pushed his glasses back, "But it'll be fun too!" 

Lydia shook her head "That means you'll be visiting the netherworld more often." Adam nods. 

"That increases your chances of seeing him." Lydia nodded over to a stray bug on the wall. Adam looked over to his wife who sat on a sheet covered chair. 

Barbara stood and smacked the bug with a fly swatter. She shivered afterwards, 

"I'll never understand the appeal of bugs." 

Adam turned back to Lydia, Lydia raised her eyebrows. 

"Well isn't he what, in ghost jail?" Adam said and chuckled and Barbara nodded. 

Lydia opened her mouth to speak but shut it when she noticed smoke coming from the attic door. Right after the smoke came, a green glow. 

"Holy shit." 

The door slammed open and smoke shrouded the figure from behind. Barbara ran over to Adam and he pulled her close, he put his hand out. 

"Lydia come here!" He yelled and a foot slammed down on the wooden floor. Causing one panel to raise and smack his hand away. The smoke dispersed and revealed the depressed green ghost. 

"It's showtime." He whimpered and fell onto his face in tears. 

"Oh." Adam said quietly, Barbara whispered asking if that's really the ghost they met. Lydia with wide eyes stared down at the ghoul. 

Stepping over to him, she nudged him with her foot. He grabbed her ankle and she screamed, 

"Help me!" Beetlejuice said with tears and snot coming out, she cringed and shook his hand off of her. 

"What happened to you!?" Lydia asked pretty loudly to be honest, she squatted next to the undead corpse. 

"I-they-me-we-" he heaved and she sighed. Grabbing his hand, he led him to the couch. The Maitlands followed, watching him wither onto the couch. 

Beetlejuice explained it all in a mess of sobs and snot, 

"And then they found our photo-"

"You still kept that?" Lydia asked and Beetlejuice nodded slowly. 

"I didn't wanna forget you." He whined, Lydia shook her head. 

"Wish I could forget you." She stood and started for the door. Beetlejuice whined and latched onto her waist. 

"Ya can't leave me in my time of distress! I'm a mess!" 

Lydia glared down at the ghost who let her go, 

"Listen Beetlejuice.. I'm not sure how to help you. I mean you really did this to yourself."

Beetlejuice whimpered and looked towards the Maitland's for support. They shook their heads, 

"You shouldn't even be bothering that person! You're nothing but trouble." Barbara scolded, Adam nodded. 

"Ya, plus ya could be lying! Maybe this is some extreme guilt trip to try to get you to somehow marry him again." 

Barbara nodded this time, Beetlejuice shook his head. 

"No! Can't you guys just believe me!?" He begged. 

"L-look! I got proof they exist." He snapped his fingers and suddenly one of the multiple polaroids appeared in his fingers. 

The first one you took, the three looked at the image. Then each other, then the image again. Lydia sighed, 

"How do we know this isn't photoshopped?" 

"Oh I know what that is! It's a computer thingy!" Barbara gushed. 

"Can't ya just believe me?" Beetlejuice asked again his lip out as he made his eyes big. 

Lydia bit her lip, can she believe him? Only one way to find out. 

"Fine..what do you want me to do?" Lydia said and Adam interrupted. Stepping in between Lydia and the ghost. 

"I refuse to let you go anywhere with this thing." He stood his ground, Barbara stood next to Lydia. Holding her close in a tight hug, they really are attached to the girl. 

Beetlejuice sighed and stood up, brushing off his knees of the dust he looked at the trio again. 

"Well..thanks anyways." He mumbled. 

"If ya need me, which I doubt you will, you know how to call me." He turned towards the glowing door, slowly walking towards it. 

The trio felt a wave of guilt wash over them, the first time they've ever seen the ghost that traumatized then for eternity, show true sadness. 

"Beetlejuice..wait." Lydia said, breaking from Barbara's grip. 

"I'll help you." She said, Beetlejuice's face light up but she raised her hand. 

"But only if you promise not to hurt me or try to marry me at all." She looked at the Maitlands, who looked away. 

"And that you bring me back safely." The maitlands looked up and nodded. Lydia smiled and she looked at the ghost who still wore his sharp teeth smile. 

"Oh I knew I could count on you bestie!"


	12. Peptalk from a plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey comforts you, terribly, and you meet the ex.

A rumble from downstairs woke you up from your depression nap, rubbing your eyes awake you curled into your blanket, wait. That’s not a blanket, looking at what you’re holding you realize it’s Beetlejuice’s jacket. Internally groaning you threw it across the room, 

“Damn him.” You stood from the bed and glared at the polaroids on your wall. Tearing them down one by one you threw them on top of the jacket, 

“Damn it all!” You yelled and opened your bedroom door. Searching your home you saw no green ghost. Looking at the spare bedroom door you tore off the shitty handmade sign of his. 

“Good riddance.” You said and crossed your arms, going downstairs you noticed your back doors were open. Your eyes softened, he’s gone, looking outside all you saw was the night. Slowly you closed the doors and leaned onto them with a sigh, 

“Do ya miss him?” A voice asked and you rose a brow, standing you walked to the garden room. Peaking in you saw the giant plant rustle, 

“Well?” It asked and you frowned, great the plant talks now.

“Miss who?” You grumbled as you walked in the room, looking at the painted pots. 

“Oh come on! Ya know who I’m talkin bout, the ghost that haunts ya dreams and ya life?” A vine prodded your side and you swatted it away. 

“What do you know? You’re just a plant.” You glared and the plant spoke 

“And your just a dummy in love.” Audrey cooed and a vine pulled you closer, you were squished against his giant leaves. 

“Ya not gonna eat me are you?” You asked and he shook his ‘head’. 

“I’d never eat ya honey! Plus ya too bitter.” You pushed the plant away and grumbled curses. Heading towards the door Audrey spoke, 

“He’s comin back ya know.” 

“He should stay far away from me and this house.” You stomped your foot and looked at your living room. Quickly you grabbed the photo frames and balanced them on the closed record player. 

“It’s all goin back up! Everything!” You stomped towards the stairs, the objects wobbled in your arms, a few frames fell. Your eyes were starting to water, and you sniffled. Everything, back to the way it was before he came along. 

“It’s all gonna go back to normal.” You heard Audrey whine, 

“Except you!” 

You yelled from the stairs, a rumble from behind you caused you to lose your footing. Everything fell from your arms and you fell right along with it, landing on the floor you coughed when you accidentally breathed in smoke. Wait smoke?

Looking up you saw smoke and a green glow coming from the back doors, the doors slammed open and the smoke disappeared to reveal two figures. You’re vision was blurry from the smoke, your tears and the fall, but you felt hands grab you and wrap around you. Voices spoke but it was all blurry to you. 

“Everything..back to normal.” You muttered as your eyes closed. 

Is this what dying feels like? God it’s sadder than expected, plus you’re a mess from crying and haven’t eaten or drank anything in three hours. You expected a grander death, something with streamers and lights. But the smoke and green glow was close enough for now. 

So that’s it huh, you’re dead. Gone for good. Kinda boring to be honest, guess Beetlejuice was right about the afterlife being boring. It’s all dark..blank, not a soul in sight. Maybe you’re afterlife is different because you’re an immortal. Or maybe, just maybe. You’re not dead and just asleep you dumb fucker. 

Stop being so dramatic wake up fool jeez. 

“How are they?” A voice asked and you felt a grip on your wrist.

“Still got a pulse.” 

“How about me?”

“You’re dead.”

“Oh thank God.” 

You snorted and felt the room tense, slowly opening your eyes your vision was still blurry. 

“Beetlejuice?” You mumbled and suddenly you felt a body slam against yours. 

“Oh hallelujah! Thank the lord! Amen!” You heard him say as he hugged you tightly, hesitantly you patted his back. Blinking repeatedly you started to gain your vision.

“Come on give em some room.” A feminine voice said and your eyebrows scrunched together. Looking towards the voice your eyes widened when you saw the girl from the picture. You frowned and looked away, pushing Beetlejuice off of you he whined. 

“Here to get your stuff?” You asked still not looking at the two, you fiddled with your shirt. You were apparently laid on the couch after your fainting spell, how quaint. Beetlejuice started to speak but the girl stopped him, 

“He’s staying.” Your frown turned to a scowl, 

“Not in this house!” You stood up after saying this. Wobbling a bit you steady yourself, looking up at the man and young girl. The man frowned from your glare while the girl stayed emotionless. 

“I refuse to be housing some homewrecker! He’s already ruined this home enough and-” You stopped yourself, clenching your fists. 

“He’s not staying here.” You finished, Beetlejuice looked away from your stare and the girl sighed. 

“Why?” She asked with a raised brow. Is this what old folks call sass? Because if so you hate it. 

“He-He!” You pointed at the man who flinched, your brain whimpered from seeing this and you retract your hand. 

“He fucked up.” you muttered and your fists went loose, the girl gently grabbed your hand and sat you back down on the couch. You’re eyes were watering again, rubbing your eyes you sniffled. 

“He did.” The girl agreed, Beetlejuice nodded. 

“Royally.” He nodded again, 

“Just a real shit head.” He nodded, 

“Just a complete fuck up, he is” a tear fell from you and you looked up at the girl. 

“But..” You whimpered and the girl stopped, looking at Beetlejuice who looked back at you. His eyes were soft and red, he looked like a wreck, more than usual somehow. 

“But nothing” The girl stated and Beetlejuice’s eyes widened. Tightening your lips you stood, 

“But I miss him..” You whimpered and you were suddenly hugged by Beetlejuice himself. Knocking you down and onto the couch he sobbed into your chest. 

"Please forgive me! I'll do anything, anything!" He begged and you petted his head. Softly smiling down at him you let your tears fall freely. 

"You've done enough." You whispered and looked at the girl. She spoke, 

"My name is Lydia." You told her your name,

"Can I.." you loosen your grip on the man, 

"Can I ask how you two met?" Beetlejuice went stiff, and looked up at you then at Lydia. 

With a sigh, she told you a quick rundown of how the two met, married and how she killed him. 

"That's a lot…" you muttered, she nodded. Looking down at the ghost who stared at you, nervous to know if you've taken back your forgiveness. 

Gulping you looked away from him. Then you sighed, 

"We're both fucked up." You said, he nodded. 

"We've both killed.." you looked at Lydia,

"We've all killed." She chuckled. 

"But.. thats okay?" You questioned, and laughed. 

"Ya..it's okay." Beetlejuice tightened his grip on you. You petted his oily hair, 

"It's okay."


	13. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bj tries to scare you only to learn you don't fear much. He can fix that.

Your eyes opened as you laid on your bed, staring up at your ceiling that was decorated with glow in the dark stars. You sighed, sitting up you looked around the dark room. Seeing nothing but the sliver of light from the door, staring at the light it flashed. 

Squinting as you saw the shadow of a figure overcome the light, 

"Come on in, Bj." You said and laid back down, the door creaked open slowly. The hinges screeched and you cringed, footsteps led towards the bed and you felt the mattress dip. Closing your eyes you spoke, 

"Missed me?" You said and felt cold hands touch your calves, flinching you pulled your leg but quickly it was grabbed and instead you were pulled forward. You gasped and widening your eyes, above you was a smirking ghost. 

"I did miss you." He whispered and leaned closer to kiss you, you smacked his face away. Shaking your head you sat up as he sat next to you. 

"Did I scare you?" He asked and you laughed, 

"No, I expected you. No killer would sit on my bed." 

"Ever met one?" You nodded he shrugged. 

"Fair." 

You laid back on your bed, you sat up looking down at him. 

"What are you scared of?" Beetlejuice asked you thought for a moment,

What are you afraid of? Not death. 

Clowns? You fucking live with one. 

"I'm not sure." You mumbled and laid next to him, he leaned closer to you. 

"Perfect." He smirked and booped your nose, you scrunched up your nose, closing your eyes. 

"What?" You asked and opened your eyes. 

"You motherfucker." You glared as you looked around your brand new environment, a dark and dim forest. The full moon was the only light but even then the trees were only letting a few streams through. 

"Beetlejuice!" You yelled and stomped your way through forest, crushing leaves and sticks you looked around rapidly. 

"Where am I?" You asked out loud and started to walk backwards while looking up at the sky. The leaves rustled with the wind and you shivered, looking down you held your arms. 

"Coulda at least got me a jacket dickhead." You said and walked forward only to bump into a tree, looking up you were met with no bark but instead a bloody mask. 

The masked figure stood at 6 feet, the smell of rotting flesh wafted from him and you held your vomit. His mask was a well used and bloody hockey mask that you're pretty sure stopped being provided to professional players years ago. In his rotting hand was a sharp bloody machete, and you tightened your lips. 

"Well..at least it's a good horror movie." You said and backed up as the slasher raised the machete to slash you. 

Your mind was thinking of ways you could possibly defeat him, what's his weaknesses? His fears? Oh his fears! Shit what is his fears? It's been years since you've last seen friday the 13th and the plot is a bit blurry in your head. 

The machete slashed at you and landed in the tree behind you, you gasped and turned to run. You can figure out his fear later, for now run. 

Panting you pushed past trees and spider webs, you searched for some sort of sign of life. Anything. Anyone. 

"Anyone!?" You yelled as you looked behind you, seeing the reflection of his machete and mask not far behind. He really doesn't run, huh. 

The trees went sparse as you ran and you saw a sign, 'Camp Crystal Lake.' Finally something. Running into the campgrounds you yelled for help, searching all the cabins you saw nothing but empty bunk beds. 

"Anybody! Please help me!" You yelled as you ran towards what you assumed to be the camp counselor cabin, bursting in the cabin you were panting roughly. Scanning the room you screamed when you saw dead bodies streamed everywhere. 

Must be the camp counselors, dammit this place needs better employees. Running back outside you saw the killer standing at the campground entry. Gulping you looked around, catching sight of the lake you booted towards it. 

Lake, water, drowning.   
Lake, water, drowning.   
Lake, water, drowning.   
Fear. 

You turned your head and saw him stomping his way towards you, quicker than he was in the forest. He's rushing to get to you. 

When you reached the dock you slowed yourself, why are you running? It's not like you can die or anything. 

Are you afraid? No! Why would you be afraid of dying? I mean it's silly to be afraid of death. Silly to fear that if you did die, you might not have an afterlife like everyone else. You might not be a ghost like everyone else. You might not be able to see your ghost. 

Jason stomped his way onto the pier, his sunken eyes glaring at you and a shiver went down your spine as he got closer and closer to you. 

Until he stood right in front of you, he was quiet. No breathing or heartbeat, he's dead. 

What's up with you meeting so many dead guys lately? Looking up at the zombie slasher 'man' you took a deep breathe. 

'Aight I'm bout to head out.' You thought to yourself and spoke. 

"Beetlejuice.." Jason raised his machete,

"Beetlejuice," the machete shined in the moonlight,

"Beetlejuice!" And with that you were gone. Leaving Jason dumbfounded and weaponless.

You landed back on your bed still right next to the smirking ghost. 

"Still not scared of anything?" He asked and you scowled, 

"No but you should be." You smirked as you raised the bloody machete.


	14. Learning to read. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader teaches bj how to read.

It's been a week since you've accepted Beetlejuice back into your home. While you still thought of his past you always kept it to yourself, knowing that speaking of it would only cause an endless argument. 

Lydia stayed one night, she took Beetlejuice's room and he slept in your bed. Curling up next to you, he wasn't asleep. Just quiet for once, deep in thought.

It was awkward for the ghost to have his best friend/ex wife meet his crush, and the two to actually like each other made him worry. 

What did Lydia tell you when he wasn't there? Did she tell you stories of him scaring strangers? If so did you laugh? He hopes you did, he loves your laugh. 

When he asked you what the two of you discussed you shrugged and said you two talked about your immortal past and her interest in the occult. You gave her some books you had on the occult and supernatural when she left. 

Now a photo of the three of you hangs on your bedroom wall. 

You stood in your library's entrance, you haven't been in it since Beetlejuice appeared. Piles of books still sit on the floor but you notice that some vines are coming through the door. So, the plant can read too, huh? 

Your large reading chair sat facing away from you, you see a pair of dirty socks from the chair. 

'At least he took off his shoes.' You thought to yourself and walked towards the chair. Looking down at the ghost that sat holding a book upside down. 

He looked up at from from over the book, raising a brow. 

"Whatdya reading?" You asked pointing to the book, on it read 'Scary Stories to read in the dark.' Well appropriate since it's midnight. 

"Nothing. I can't read." He put the book down and smiled up at you. Your brows scrunched, 

"What?" 

"I can't." He pointed to the book, 

"Read." He shrugged. 

"Use to know how when I was alive, keyword use to. But then I ya know." He made hand gestures to him hanging himself. 

"Just forgot." 

"Do you remember anything from when you were alive?" You asked and sat on a book pile. 

"I remember my family, name, uhhh. That's it. I think." You hummed, 

"Well. Maybe you were a used car salesman." You teased and he laughed. 

"Suits me." He joked and tugged on his suit's collar. 

"Ya know. I can help you learn how to read again." You stated, he looked away. 

"Ah it's fine babes, if I've lived centuries without reading. I'm sure a few more decades can do me just fine." 

Shaking your head you stood, started to skim your rows of books. Searching for simple child like books, smiling when you found a cat in the hat book. You grabbed three other simple books and turned towards the ghost. 

"You're choice, Cat in the Hat or the rainbow fish." Beetlejuice grumbled and pointed to rainbow fish. 

The sun was rising and light was peaking into the library, but no light hit the two that laid under their handmade fort. Blankets were strewed on top of tall chairs, pillows and blankets were inside the cave. 

You laid next to Beetlejuice, the rainbow already read and the cat in the hat thrown across the room. 

"They rowed..their terrible r..roars." beetlejuice read from the children's book 'Where the Wild Things are.'

"And..how do i say that?" He pointed to the word gnashed and you smiled. Sounding the word out for him he repeated after you. 

"Right..gnashed their trouble teeth..no..terrible teeth..and rolled their terrible..eyes and snowed..showed.. their terrible claws." 

"That was great beejz." You encouraged him and he smiled widely. 

"I like this one." He states and points to the wild things 

"They're cool." You nodded in agreement. He continued to try to read the story, along the way you learned he's a quick learner. But he still favors the books with big pictures and less words. It's just more entertaining. 

So you two continued to read, he would take breaks and you would read to him. He likes the Stephen King books but does interrupt to ask what a word means or too make fun of a certain scene. 

The sun sat in the middle of the sky, it was quiet in the library. Only the sound of pages turning, beetlejuice mumbling the words from a book and you soft sleeping. You laid on his legs, hugging his waist as he read quietly to himself. 

"The end." Beetlejuice said and looked down at you, 

"Yea right."


	15. Meeting Sandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the giant sandworm

"Yeehaw!" Beetlejuice threw his cowboy hat up in the air as he sat on the bucking sandworm. You sat on the porch drinking tea, Audrey two watched through the window with a chuckle. You sighed remembering how this scene came to be. 

"(Y/N)! Wake up!" Beetlejuice yelled shaking you awake, you flashed your eyes open panicking. Looking up at the ghost that wore a mischievous smile. 

"What happened!?" You said and Beetlejuice laughed, 

"Come downstairs, I got someone I want you to meet." He dragged you out of bed and you groaned, 

"I swear Beejz-" 

"You'll love her I promise." He cooed up at you, when you both made it to the front yard you were fully awake. But didn't look like it. 

Beetlejuice led you to your porch rocking chair, "stay." He pointed at you and you rose a brow. He kissed your head and hopped off the porch, and jogged to the middle of the yard. Looking around rapidly he gave you a thumbs up. 

"What is he doing?" You said out loud, a window behind you opened. Audrey two opened it with his vines, 

"You haven't met her yet?" He chuckled and you squinted at the plant. 

"Met who?" You asked but a whistle from the ghost caught your attention. 

The ground rumbled and you were shaking, your eyes widened and you gasped as you saw the ground explode to release a beast. 

A striped black and white worm beast, it's bright red eyes stared down Beetlejuice and you stood. Leaning on the rail in fear, what the fuck is that thing. 

The beast opened her giant jaw to reveal an even smaller worm and you cringed. That ain't right. 

"Beetlejuice! Run!" You yelled from the porch, as the beast roared at him. His laugh echoed to you and the beast was suddenly on its backside.

Beetlejuice stood above the beast petting her stomach, 

"You like that, Sandy? Oh you're such a sweetie. Yes you are. Yes you are!" The sandworm licked his face and he laughed. 

Confused you walked down the stairs, towards the two you were feet away in caution that the beast may still strike. 

Beetlejuice looked up at you, 

"Babes! C'mere I want you to meet Sandy!" He hopped off the snake and grabbed your hands. You shake your head, 

"I'm fine." He pouted and pulled you close to him. 

"She won't bite, babes." He smirked and you shake your head again. 

"But you might." You pushed him away and stepped back only to trip from the unexpected tail behind you. Landing on the ground you grumbled, you tried to stand but was suddenly caught by the worms body. 

The worm looked down at you with it's four eyes, you nervously chuckled. 

"Nice, giant worm. Please don't eat me." You put your hands up to show you mean no harm. The worm leaned closer to you and you were sweating bullets. 

The worms stripped tongue licked you square in the face, you closed all open orifices, Beetlejuice laughed maniacally. 

"All right, Sandy let em go." The worm released you but not without another unwanted lick. 

You coughed and spat on the ground, 

"Oh god. What is that thing?" You coughed out and Beetlejuice gasped, dramatically he hugged the worm. 

"Her name is Sandy! And she is a sandworm!" He said with a pout. You rose a brow, 

"Well. Thanks for ruining my lawn, Sandy." You said nodding over to the massive hole in the ground. 

"Pssh." Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and dirt fell into the hole. 

"What hole?" He chuckled and you shake your head, 

"So is this your new girlfriend?" You asked with a smirk and Beetlejuice's eyes widened. 

"Wha? No way, she's my baby. I raised her from when she was just a tiny baby." His two fingers together to symbolize 'tiny'. You chuckled, 

"Well." Looking up at the worm, who leaned closer and looked to be smiling down at you. You petted her faces, 

"She's welcome here." You smiled as the worm licked you again.


	16. Pain and Love

"What the fuck, Beejz!?" You yelped and turned around to face the ghost who held a fork. 

"So you can feel pain." He hummed and stuck the fork in his hair. Pulling out a small notebook he grabbed a pen, that was black and white of course, and started to write. 

"What are you doing?" You looked at the notebook, 

"Research." He tapped your nose with the pen and left towards the kitchen. You watched him in confusion, he returned with a large knife. 

"This may hurt." You darted upstairs. As you reached the second floor he stood at the top of the stairs, still holding the knife. 

"Don't run." You cursed at him and ran downstairs, he was at the bottom too. With another curse you sat in the middle of the stairs, 

"Why are you doing this?" You grumbled and he sat next to you. Setting the knife down he shrugged. 

"Wanna know if you can still get injured." You rose a brow, 

"Why?" 

"Well. If you can die via the immortal blade than can you still feel pain." You nodded, 

"I can. But any injuries almost instantly heal." You stated and he lifted the knife. 

"Can I test that out?" You got a flashback to the second chapter. Standing you shake your head, 

"Only a little. And in the kitchen." You both went to the kitchen and you grabbed a red towel. 

Pulling up your shirt you pointed at your side, 

"Don't..stab." 

Beetlejuice led the knife to your waist but then took it away. 

"Nevermind." He placed the knife on the counter,

"Huh?" 

"I believe you. I don't wanna.." he did a jabbing motion. 

"Hurt you." You rose your brows, 

"Well..thanks i guess." You let your shirt fall. 

"I've got a high pain tolerance. Tough skin." You slapped your arm and Beetlejuice pursed his lips. Looking back at the knife he looked at you. 

"I've been decapitated before ya know." You said and he chuckled, 

"Same." You both laughed, 

"Did you run around like a chicken with its head cut off?" He asked and you nodded, 

"Of course, god those puritans faces still kill me to this day." You picked up the knife. 

"Here. Watch." You placed your hand flat on the counter, spreading your fingers. Beetlejuice stood next to you, 

Raising the knife you slashed your fingers from your hand. Blood spurted and you grabbed the red towel, 

"Ya know. This was once white." You laughed and placed it under your bleeding now nubby hand. Beetlejuice stared down at your hand in shock, 

"You actually did that!" He pulled your hand closer, completely ignoring the blood spilling on his hand. He studied the wounds and you shake your head with a laugh. 

"How do you put it back on?" He asked, his eyes sparkling in wonder. 

"Easy." Your free hand grabbed your twitching fingers and placed them on top of the bleeding wounds. Almost instantly, flesh grew over the fingers and connected the digits with the limb. 

The blood still seeped but was cut off as soon as the fingers were sealed. You flexed your hand, shaking it and blood splattered. 

"Good as new." You smiled at the ghost, blood painted your face. Raising your hand you both high fived each other. 

"Wanna see my heart?" 

From that you both covered the kitchen in your blood, decapitated each other, tearing limbs off and stringing organs around the kitchen. 

"Real heart breaker, huh?" Beetlejuice asked as he held your still beating heart. You laughed as he handed you back your heart. 

"Happy Valentine's day?" You said and put the heart back into your open cavity. Your broken ribs glued itself back together, your nerves and tissue stretched to each side. Once your skin was back in place you put your shirt back up. 

You're head rolled the floor, 

"Man I really need to sweep." You said noticing the dirt, looking up you noticed your body was sitting on the couch. 

"Hey. Get the fuck up." You yelled and your body stood, your body crawled on fours and searching for you. 

"Warmer. Ooo hot!" You said but was suddenly lifted by another pair of hands. You faced the ghost that lifted you, 

"Ya given me a headache, Beejz." You joked and he smirked, brushing the dirt from your cheek he spoke. 

"Gimme some head, babes." You cringed and suddenly he kissed your decapitated head. Luckily no slimy tongue this time, just a simple peck. 

Your body tugged at his pants and he helped your body stand.Beetlejuice put your head back on your body, just like your fingers your muscles and internal nerves connected. Skin connected and you shake your head. Looking up at the ghost you poked his chest. 

"Watch yourself bud, or else I'll feed your head to Twoy." You nodded over to the plant's room, you felt your neck loosen and you held your head still. He raised his hands in defense, 

"He wouldn't dare eat me, I'm too." He sniffed his suit, 

"Dead." You chuckled, tugging at his suit's collar you pulled him closer. 

"Oh please, that just adds flavor." He smirked at you, his hands wrapped around your waist. You were dipped down, 

"Wanna taste?" He said and pulled you in for another kiss. This time he stuffed his slimy tongue down your throat and you gripped his neck. You both pulled away, you were panting but he had to breathe no air. 

You hummed, pinching his cheeks he laughed and pulling you into his chest for a hug. Breathing into his neck you took in his rotten smell, when you first ever hugged him you cringed from his smell. 

Now you gladly breathe in his toxins, he's intoxicating. Not like rose buds or perfume intoxicating, but like gasoline and weed. Unhealthy for humans to breathe but you're enjoying every second. 

His hands joined yours as you both stood holding each other, he breathed in your hair. 

"You smell like..life" He mumbled and kissed your head, you looked up at him. You held his face in your hand.

"And you smell like death." You smiled and he chuckled, kissing your knuckles. 

"Match made in hell huh?" He said,

"If there is one." You remarked and leaned back into his chest.


	17. It's lonely being Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds an old book, which makes them sad. But bj has wine, so it's okay?

Your hands skimmed the spines of your books, you were looking over the 'I' section. When you awoke this morning you had the urge to read about your kind. Immortals, in case you forgot. 

So far your search has been futile, only finding books about inventions and icons. Sighing you plopped on the ground, looking at the bottom row that had the least books. Out of order and messily organized you looked in between two caved books to see one behind them. 

Grabbing the book you cringed from the amount of dust that covered it. The title was covered and you blew on it. The dust flew and you coughed. 

"Immortals, the humans that never die." You scoffed, you know this book. Well the author to be specific, this author found out about your immortality and continuously bugged you with questions. When you heard that he published a book about your immortality you had to take matters into your own hands and strangle the man to death. 

Along with stealing all known copies of the book, burning all of them except one. The one you're holding, a musty maroon hardcover book that held everything nobody should know. 

It's a thick book, has more than 500 pages of the secrets you spilled to the man in your drunken states. You thought you could trust him with these words but apparently he wanted to use them for cash grabs and fame. You obviously didn't let that slide. 

Standing you sat down on your large chair, you turned the pages rapidly. Seeing sketches of you the man did, and all copied photographic evidence of you. 

You were waist deep in the book when Beetlejuice knocked on the door frame. Looking up at him, he smiled and showed you the two wine glasses and the bottle he held. 

"Whatcha readin?" He asked as he handed you a glass, you shook your head. 

"The proof of my immortal existence." You mumbled as he poured the wine. He looked at you in confusion, you raised the book. Explaining to him of its origin, his face turned from confusion to aggravation. 

"That slimy bastard." 

"You're one to talk." You chuckled and he huffed, standing he pointed at you. 

"Stand." You rose a brow and stood, he slid in your chair and you frowned as he patted his lap. 

"Come sit on Da-" you plopped down onto his lap leaving him breathless. Snuggling into his chest, you read silently. Only speaking to complain about false claims and wild accusations. 

You went through five wine glasses before you got to the last page that read its conclusion. 

'Immortals don't interact like humans. They barely see each others kind, only seeing each other to kill their own race. Immortals are solitary creatures, who prefer to toy with themselves until the world decides to kill itself and take all of the others with it. Leaving immortals behind to actually interact with each other. But like humans, if that day were to come. Only chaos would spread.' 

You slammed the book shut in anger, making Beetlejuice jump from his sleeping state. He looked down at you as you pouted, your eyes were watering. 

"It's not true." You whimpered, 

"I'm not..filled with chaos, I don't ignore my brethren. I just.." you opened the book, 

"I just..have a hard time trusting." You turned to the last page. On it listed other immortals that the author found out about. Many of their names were scratched out by you, those immortals were smitten by the blood thirsty immortal that you had to kill. 

You pointed to the name 'Livius Durand.' 

"He.." you looked up at Beetlejuice, 

"Tried to kill me." He squinted at you, 

"That's impossible." He chuckled and sipped his wine, you shook your head. 

"He had the immortal blade." You said and he choked on his wine. 

"That bastard!" He put the glass down on the side table, looking back at you 

"Is that how you got it?" You nodded. 

"Didn't know it existed until he cut me." You opened your left palm to show him the scar from the blade, along with the scar on your shoulder. 

"Did you-" 

"I did… I couldn't let him continue to kill other immortals." Your hand grazed the names, and you sighed. 

"I just.." you leaned onto his chest, he wrapped an arm around you.

"Just wish I could meet other immortals, kind ones. One's that see the beauty of the planet and humans." Beetlejuice played with your hair, a tear fell from your eyes and you sniffled. 

"Well.. I'm sure you will. I mean, ya got all the time in the world." Beetlejuice said and you played with his tie, you shrugged. Looking up at him he frowned from seeing your tear stained face. 

"And hey. Ya got me, I can be ya bloodhound and help ya find them. Even if it takes forever and a day." You chuckled and pinched his nose, 

"Thanks..babe." he smirked and pressed a kiss on your lips. You reciprocated softly and held his face in your hands. 

Staying connected for a second you broke apart and he smiled. Rubbing away a stray tear, he kissed your cheek. You laid on his chest, slowly closing your eyes. Your drunken state fell asleep in his lap.


	18. You're not alone

Your brain pounded against your skull as you wake from your drunken blackout. Wait when did you get on your bed? You pulled the covers closer and yawned. Slowly you opened your eyes to see a striped suit holding you. 

"Morning, Grandy." Beetlejuice teased and you looked up at him squinting. He rubbed your cheek gently, 

"Did we?" You moved your eyes up and down and he shook his head. 

"Nope, ya just cried on me and then passed out." You laughed to yourself, 

"Yea sounds about right." You sat up, but groaned and held your head in pain. Your eyes were shut tight and Beetlejuice rubbed your back. 

"Need a pain killer?" You groaned in response and he threw off the covers. Leaving the room you heard the stairs creak, you held your head in pain and let out groans of annoyance. 

A minute later you heard a knocking from downstairs, squinting you looked at the open door. Is someone here? You heard Beetlejuice's voice along with another voice. 

You heard the front door shut and suddenly Beetlejuice appeared next to you. 

"Were you expecting guests?" He asked holding a pill bottle and a glass of water. You shake your head, taking the medicine from him you swallowed the two pills. 

"No. It's probably just some Mormons or something. You can do whatever." Beetlejuice nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. 

"Well..they said they knew you. Said they wanted to talk to you." 

"They?" You took a sip from the glass. 

"Three of them." You choked on the water, Beetlejuice patted your back as you coughed. 

"I barely even know three people." Beetlejuice laughed, 

"They said they're also.." he took the glass from you, 

"Immortals." Your eyes widened, your brain flashed the immortal book in your head. 

The page that had all immortal's names. 

Standing you held your head, the pill was slowly working. Keyword slowly. Beetlejuice helped you steady yourself, 

"Hey, I can just tell them you like died a billion years ago or something." You smiled up at him, 

"No need. I got this." You patted his chest and he held your hand. 

"I know, babes." He kissed your cheek and you both walked downstairs. You stared the double doors down, biting your lip. Maybe pretending you're dead wasn't a bad idea. 

Plus how do you even know if these three are; 1, actually immortals and 2, not going to try to kill you. Well, that's just the thing, you don't know. You'll never know until you open that door. 

Taking a deep breathe you opened the double doors. 

The sun glowed behind the three and their faces were shadowed. One figure stood tall but also at a slouch, they had long hair. Another figure looked to have a scarf around their head, the one next to them wore a large hat. 

"Hello." The middle figure, the one wearing the scarf, spoke. 

"My name is Rimsha." Their voice was soft and feminine and you noticed her hand grab the hat-wearing figure's hand. You stepped back to let the three at least walk into your home's light. 

The woman's scarf was a pale yellow and green and on her caramel skin, surrounding her dark right eye was a tattoo of a sunflower. 

"This is my girlfriend, Lulu." The girl took off her hat, you saw that her hair was black and curly, but the right side of her hair was in cornrows, her skin was dark. She said her greeting in a thick African accent. 

"I'm-" 

"(Y/N), we know." A male voice said and you looked at the third figure. 

"And you are?" Beetlejuice rose a brow at the man, who slouched even more. The man was of Asian descent, his skin was pale and his long black hair covered most of his left side of his face. 

"He's Hisoka.," Rimsha said with a chuckle, Hisoka sweated under your stare, he looked everywhere but you. 

"Sorry about him, he's a bit nervous to meet you." You looked at the man, someone's nervous..to meet..you? Go off I guess. 

"Well.." you looked down at your sliced hand, raising it towards the trio. 

"It's nice to meet you three." Rimsha and Lulu gladly shook your hands. Hisoka stared at you with nervous eyes, but he took your hand into his clammy palm. Giving you a panicked stare and you shivered, what's this guy's deal?

The three sat on your couch, you sat on a nearby chair and Beetlejuice stood in the doorway. An unlit cigarette hung from his lips. 

"We brought somethings," Rimsha said and looked to Hisoka who sighed and took off the bookbag he was wearing. 

He pulled out three maroon books, each book had a number. Handing them to his comrades. 

"What is that?" You asked, starting to sweat. They looked too similar to the book you cried about last night. 

"A book about immortals, a book about every immortal." Lulu said, opening her book that had the number 26, she showed a page that had a sketch of her. 

Rimsha opened her numbered book 51, to the first page to show an antique photo of her and the passed Gandhi. Hisoka showed you the cover of his book that had the number 198 but did not open it. 

"That man, he didn't just write about you," Rimsha said, 

"He wrote about every single immortal he found. All in the back of this book." Your eyes widened. 

Those books you burned..those were never about you. Those books were about other immortals. You burned all evidence of your brethren's existence. 

You didn't just kill the author, you didn't just kill the bloodthirsty immortal Livius, no you burned hundreds of people. All while thinking your innocent, that you're just protecting yourself. 

If there is a heaven, you're on the do not let enter list.


	19. Death is a locked option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is a rare occurrence for an immortal, most either fight it till they bleed out or peacefully sleep in its arm.

Your face was stuck with fear, the three guests stared at you and Beetlejuice snapped his fingers in front of your face. Blinking you stared up at the ghost, who in return caressed your cheek. 

"Ya got guests, babes." You nodded and looked at your three guests. You opened your mouth to speak but Hisoka stood. 

"Do you have a bathroom?" You blinked and nodded,

"It's on the-" 

He walked away, his book held tightly against his hip as he walked the opposite direction of the bathroom. 

Lulu shrugged "He'll find it eventually." She chuckled and she started up a story of her tales on the sea. 

Hisoka rapidly searched the 1st floor, landing himself in a room covered in plants. He held in his sneeze and set the book down on a nearby table that was covered in fertilizer. 

Looking around the room, he saw the giant plant that took up half the room. Shaking his head he opened the book, the outside cover was just the same as the others. But the inside he modified greatly, the pages were carved on the inside in the outline of a dagger. 

In the cave sat the shining, second immortal dagger. 

"You're the only one I can trust with this, Hisoka." Livius handed the young immortal the dagger. The two stood in an abandoned warehouse, it was Victorian England and he wasn't afraid to die. Hisoka looked at his mentor, the man who raised him to fear no death. For death should fear him instead. 

Hours after this exchange, Livius was found dead in an alleyway. His throat sliced open and his eyes lifeless. They had no records of his existence, so they buried him with no funeral. No ceremony, nothing. But Hisoka watched from afar, as his mentor laid dead. From that day, he started to fear death. He shivered when he saw a thug flash a blade. He cried when a gun was shot at him, even if the bullet wound closed itself up. Even if he kept to himself and ran from trouble, he could never escape your existence. Even if you knew nothing about him. 

Everything is unknown, except you. You are everywhere, and yet you haven't been killed. While his mentor, was never known, never seen, he never existed. But he died by your hands. 

Hisoka raised the dagger, looking at his sweating reflection he shivered. Was he going to kill you? He'll damn sure try. Even if. 

He gulps. 

Even if he dies trying. 

In the reflection of the blade, behind the immortal stood the ghost. Whose eyes were dark with anger. 

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" Beetlejuice lunged towards the man, who turned and in reaction tried to stab Beetlejuice but the blade just slipped inside of him and fell from Hisoka's hand. 

"Oh?" Beetlejuice smirked and the blade regurgitated from his mouth, his tongue was burning from touching the blade. He spits the wet blade onto the ground, kicking it behind him.

"Didn't think you had the balls," Beetlejuice growled and Hisoka gulped, he tried to push Beetlejuice off of him. 

"L-let me go! I'll k-kill you- goddammit!" 

"With what? That cheap blade?" Audrey moved his vines towards the immortal, the vines wrapped around Hisoka's neck tightly. 

"What the fuck are you!?" Hisoka choked out, and Beetlejuice laughed. This caught the three other immortals attention, you rushed towards the room, knowing that his laughter doesn't mean anything good. 

"I'm dead," Beetlejuice said and the room's door slammed shut. Audrey's grip on the man's neck only grew tighter, as Beetlejuice slammed the man against the wall. The man gasped for unneeded air.

For an immortal he's dumb, but that's because he's young. Only having been around since the late 1700's he still doesn't have much of an understanding of how his body works. 

You slammed yourself against the door, banging on the wall and yelling. The couple behind you held each other. 

"Dammit, Beetlejuice! Let me in!" The door slammed open and Beetlejuice looked at you with an intense stare of rage. You shivered and got out of the range of the doorway. 

Hisoka's body was thrown out of the room and he left a giant dent in the wall. Lulu gasped and covered Rimsha's eyes, who hid in her girlfriend's chest. 

Hisoka groaned in pain and you looked back at Beetlejuice who kicked the blade across the floor, you stopped it with your foot. Looking at the blade, then Hisoka, then Beetlejuice who was panting in anger. 

Hesitantly you picked the knife up, looking at the girls who cowered from the sight of the blade. 

"Please. Don't be like Livius, please." Rimsha begged and your heart cracked. You tighten your grip on the hilt of the blade. 

"I've killed enough.." you looked at the weak Hisoka, who looked back at you with fear. 

You pointed the knife in his direction, "Leave." You said. 

"But-" Rimsha spoke but you stared at her. 

"If you want him to live then he must leave." You loosen your grip, 

"It was nice to finally meet you, Hisoka. But if you will please leave.." you looked at Beetlejuice, 

"Leave our home." His anger was extinguished from your words and he blushed. 

Hisoka groaned as he forced himself up, blood seeped from his nose. You stayed quiet and he spoke, 

“Livius..” he coughed, 

“You killed him.” Hisoka strained his voice and leaned forward, 

“But you had no choice.” You slowly nodded, as the man stumbled towards you. 

“I’m..” he coughed, “I’m afraid of dying.” 

He fell into your arms and you slowly sat on the ground holding him. 

“But I’m more afraid of living an existence without him.” You moved the man’s dark hair from his eyes, 

“Well you’ve lived this long without him, I’m sure you can live decades more.” Hisoka looked up at you, 

“I don’t want him.” He whimpered as you pressed the blade on his back, it dug into his skin. 

“But if you miss him that bad, I can send you his way.” you side eyed the other two immortals, who watched in fear, Beetlejuice stood behind you, quiet as he watched you prod the blade in the man's back. 

Slowly the blade tore into Hisoka’s skin and sunk deeper into his back, Hisoka gasped and gripped your arm in pain. 

“Thank you..” He whispered as blood seeped from his back and covered the blade, this is what he wanted. To die by your hands, in hopes that he’ll meet his mentor in the afterlife. He was too afraid to kill himself with the blade, remembering Livius’s distaste for killing oneself, Saying that it’s not an honorable death for an immortal. 

But in your warm arms, as his blood trickled over his back, he was ready to accept death.


	20. The dead walk again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh :(

You dig the shovel under the dirt, digging a small hole you planted a small seed and covered it in dirt. The sun was rising and you poured water over the ground. 

Standing up you looked at the long pile of dirt, under it rested the body of Hisoka. You're not sure if the afterlife for immortals are real, but for Hisoka's sake, you hope there's something. 

Planting the shovel in the ground you faced down, muttering a prayer to your Gods. Looking towards your porch you smiled from seeing Beetlejuice and Lulu rocking on the porch chairs. 

The dead have been buried but the living still walks, this is the human life cycle. The human life cycle that you will never finish. Looking back at the buried body you sigh. He was young, naive and manipulated by an evil man whose only intention was to be alone. 

You shouldn't have killed him you know that, but it was his last wish. You did him that last favor. 

Looking down at the pile of dirt your eyes widened when you saw a small green bulb sprout up. You planted a seedling bristlecone pine tree, a long living tree in memorial of Hisoka. 

"They grow up so fast, huh?" You looked up to see Beetlejuice standing next to you, looking back at the seedling it was still quickly growing. 

"How are you doing that?" You asked and he shrugged. 

"I'm not." You squinted at him in confusion, 

"I'm tellin the truth." He put his hands up and pushed down his sleeves, 

"See? No tricks." You shake your head with a laugh, he put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close, you leaned onto his shoulder.

"Do you think, Immortals have an afterlife?" You asked and he stayed quiet, staring at the porch. You pinched his cheeks, 

"Huh?" He looked down at you and rubbed his cheek. 

"Oh nevermind." You said and walked towards the porch, setting the shovel against the house you waved at Lulu and she nodded. 

Stepping inside you shivered, walked through a cold spot. Looking around you muttered and went to the kitchen. 

Beetlejuice watched as you left, a blurry figure stood in the doorway and you walked straight through him. Lulu walked passed him and Beetlejuice rushed to the porch. 

When he reached the doorway the figure stared him down. The figure was pale and his eyes were lifeless. 

Beetlejuice squinted at the man, not knowing who he is. The man opened his mouth, inside was nothing, no teeth no tongue no gums. 

"There.. is…" his voice echoed. 

"What?" 

"No ...after..life…" the echo of the last words were still heard. 

The man floated closer to Beetlejuice, grabbing his coat he got louder. 

"No...afterlife! Empty! Void!" Beetlejuice covered his ears as the man was screeching. 

"The boy.. died for nothing!" 

"Beetlejuice?" You appeared feet away from the doorway, the ghost suddenly disappeared from his sight. 

"You alright?" Beetlejuice shakes his head

"Yea..I'm good." Beetlejuice muttered and walked towards you, pulling you into a hug. You slowly hugged him back, worried if he was lying. 

"Your sure?" He looked at you with worry in his eyes, you frowned and caressed his cheek. He leaned into your hand, 

"Can we talk to your..parents?" He asked and you widened your eyes, 

"We can try. I'm still not sure how to entirely meet them." You chuckled, and led Beetlejuice up to your room. 

"I spoke to Lulu and Rimsha about how to talk to them, Rimsha said I, us, we. We should just fall asleep and if they're not busy we can talk to them." 

Beetlejuice tsked "What are they in a God meeting?" You laughed and sat on your bed. 

"Who knows." You both laid back on the bed, looking at each other your hands linked together. 

"God I hope this works." You muttered as shut your eyes, Beetlejuice tightened his grip on your hand. From your lack of sleep you were quick to pass out. 

Beetlejuice's eyes were wide as he looked at the closed bedroom door, the now visible ghost stared him down. Floating towards you he hovered over your sleeping body. His hand hovered over your neck and he looked at Beetlejuice with a smirk. 

Beetlejuice shot his hand towards the ghost but the ghost moved before he got a grip on him.

"I'm already dead, fool. You can't hurt me." The ghost said and disappeared before his eyes. Beetlejuice looked down at your sleeping form. 

He held your hand again and nuzzled closer to you, he closes his eyes and even if he didn't need to, he still fell asleep.


	21. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bj meets your creators and questions their ways

"Are you looking for someone, dear?" Mother asked you and you nodded, 

"My…" what is he too you? You two never really said what your relationship is, you assumed your dating but you never truly know until you know. 

"Friend."

"What's their name?" Father asked and sat next to you, 

"Beetlejuice, he's..well he's a ghost." 

The Gods side eyed each other and you sweated. 

"Well, at least he won't die and leave you." Mother giggled and you sighed, 

"I suppose." You muttered and heard footsteps from behind you. 

"Babes! Sorry it took so long, insomnia." Beetlejuice swung his arm around your shoulder and looked up at the Gods. 

"So these the Gods?" He asked and you nodded, 

"Mother Father, this is Beetlejuice. My friend." Beetlejuice looked at you and felt his dead heart crack. 

"Yup, that's me. Good ole pal BJ." He removed his arm from around you. 

"Nice to meet ya." Beetlejuice put his hands out for them to shake and the two held his hands with their fingers. He scratched the back of his head and sweated. 

"Beej, did you wanna ask them something?" You said and touched his back he jumped, 

"Oh yea I did. Uh. But can it. Oh boy uh. Can It just be us three?" He nodded to the Gods and you tightened your lips. Nodding you looked at your creators, 

"Of course um. I can try to wake myself up." You pinched yourself, nothing. Instead you slapped your face and disappeared from the scene. 

"Man that feels.. mean." Beetlejuice muttered and turned back to the Gods, clapping his hands he showed a nervous smile. 

"So, what do you ask us?" Father answers and his eyes squint at the ghost, he regrets asking you to leave. 

Mother spoke "Dear please, let him calm down first. He's obviously nervous." Father huffed and his armor clanked. 

"Well..I'm here to ask-"

"For our child's hand in marriage."

"What, not yet no no no." Father huffed again, 

"I just wanna ask about immortals. Well uh ya, ya know when humans die they have an afterlife. Ghosts sometimes, uh..heaven?" 

"We have no say in that." Father said 

"Oh trust me, I know." He patted his chest and laughed, 

"But..when Immortals pass. Uh.. when they 'die'" he used air quotes. 

"Where do they go?" He finished, 

"Well..we're not sure." Mother started, 

"For we didn't make an afterlife." 

"Didn't think any would die." Father said bluntly,

"So even when the immortal blades were created. You didn't think to make an afterlife?" The Gods stayed silent, 

"Hundreds of immortals died and nothing?" Again they stayed quiet. 

"What if (Y/N) dies?" Beetlejuice cringed, he doesn't even want to think of you dying but with two blades found it could be an option. 

"They won't." Mother said quietly, 

"How do you know?" Beetlejuice questioned,

"Because, (Y/N) is our strongest immortal. They've fought their way to the top without even realizing it. They'll live." Father said, 

"How do you know?" Beetlejuice repeated, his tone more aggressive. 

"Why must you know? You are already dead, what do you plan on killing them? Are you envious of their eternal life?" Father seethed and Beetlejuice glared. 

"I just don't want to lose them!" He yelled and Mother sighed, 

"Stop this petty argument, it is leading to nowhere but anger." 

"But-" 

"No buts!" Mother said and Father grumbled, Mother leaned closer to Beetlejuice. He squinted from her blinding light, 

"If you feel this deeply about protecting (Y/N), then why don't you destroy the cause of your worry." She said and he rose a brow, 

"The blades, destroy the blades." Father said sternly. 

Beetlejuice thought of where the blades were last placed, nodding. 

"How do I destroy them? Break em, throw em in a pit of lava, tell me what to do." 

Mother laughed, 

"All very good answers but the only way to destroy them is it bring the blades to us."

"That it?" Beetlejuice chuckled and Mother hummed, 

"Yes, from then we will take care of the rest." 

Beetlejuice nodded "Right, get the blades bring em to you bam done. Thanks." He pointed his fingers and the two and winked, then he disappeared.


	22. Dates? Dope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bj feels a bit jealous that you called him your friend so he uh..yea

"Will you visit?" You asked as you stood at the doorway with your two guests, Beetlejuice right next to you. 

"Of course we will, it was an honor to meet the strongest immortal." Lulu said and kissed your hand, Rimsha slapped her back. 

"Control yourself dear." She looked at you and smiled, 

"Your home is beautiful, and your plant is so funny!" Rimsha laughed and you followed, 

"Oh Audrey? Yea he can be a real trickster." Beetlejuice laughed and noticed a vine reaching towards Rimsha, he stomped on it. 

"Roaches." 

You waved the couple goodbye as they left on their journey back to their homes, over the week the two stayed in your home you learned so much. 

You learned that you should've been more active in the human cultures, should've fought in riots and walked in parades like Rimsha. You should've investigated the seas more, and stay at the bottom of the ocean to see what you could find like Lulu. 

Instead you just journeyed lands and waved at people from afar, only gaining close friendships that sadly only lasted as long as the person's life span would let them. 

You still have time to do all of those things but will you push yourself to? Hopefully but that's for future you to decide. 

Looking up at Beetlejuice as he shut the doors, he smiled down at you. 

"It's quiet.." you said and he pulled you close,

"What, You like it loud?" He teased and you laughed pushing him away. 

"Guess you'll have to find out." You said and he pulled you back, his tongue rolled out. 

It was black and white striped and looked..slimy. You blushed from the sight of it, it slithered towards you and licked your face, you scrunch up your face. Opening your mouth to complain but he stuck his tongue down your throat.

Pulling you in for a deep kiss you wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands slithered down your legs and gripped your ass, you let out a small moan and he pulled away. Retracting his tongue he licked his lips, you were panting. Your hands were slowly moving into his hair, scratching at his head he let out a grunt. 

Hiding his face in your neck he licked you, his tongue wrapped around your neck completely and you let out a gasp. 

"Wow." You said as he chuckled, retracting his tongue he sucked on your neck. 

"Do friends do this?" He muttered and you groaned,

"What?" You asked in a haze, he lifted you and pushes you against the wall. 

"Do friends do this?" He said again. 

"Wait what?" You snapped out of your haze and looked down at him, he was flushed and a mess. 

"You said, I'm your friend.. do friends literally shove their tongues down your throat." 

You slapped your hand onto your face, 

"Is that what this is about?" You gestured to you against the wall. He shook his head, 

"Um.. I'm not gonna say no." 

"Jesus christ." You wiggled out of his grip and huffed, he looked down at you his cheeks puffed. 

"Beej, I'm sorry." He flinched, sorry? He didn't expect you to apologize for calling him a friend. 

"I guess I called you my friend because like.." you scratched the back of your neck, 

"I don't really know what we are." You gesture in between the both of you. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"I thought that we were ya know dating. Partners in crime, lovers till the end, ya know not death because y-"

You laughed and he stopped talking, 

"Well you never asked me out." 

"Dates are still a thing? Thought they were rare like rain in the desert or getting the usb right on the first try." You squinted at Beetlejuice who shook his head 

"Fine uh, ya wanna go on a date. I got ya covered." He snapped his fingers and suddenly you were both sitting on a balcony on iron chairs with an iron table that had a basket of bread. Beetlejuice wore a striped shirt with a beret. The sun was setting over the Eiffel tower. 

"Dinner in Paris." 

"Eh been there done that." You chuckled and he glared at you, snapping his fingers. You appeared in a laser tag room. 

"Laser tag?" You shoot him with your laser and laughed. He growled and snapped his fingers, 

You both appeared in an old vintage car that was in drive in movies. Looking at the car next to you you saw two teens making out. 

You looked at Beetlejuice who wore a leather jacket and his hair was slicked back, you shake your head and he groaned. 

Next you were in a museum, surrounded by art you shrugged. "Liked the original's more." 

Then you landed in a park, sitting on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket. You smiled and he cheered to himself, 

"This is nice." You opened the basket only for roaches and beetles to crawl out. 

"Nevermind." Beetlejuice groaned again and you both appeared back in your home. 

"I can never satisfy you, can I?" He plopped onto the couch in defeat you sat next to him. 

"You don't have to satisfy me, if anything ya just gotta make me happy. Which you're doing great at." 

"Really?" He perked up and you nodded, 

"Yea you always do, Beej." 

"Like everyday?" 

"More like every minute." You pinched his cheeks and he laughed, pulling you in for a tight hug he smothered you in kisses. 

"Oh babes! Thank you so much!" He smiled into your chest and you patted his head, smiling down at him. 

"I love you, Beej." You said and his eyes widened and he sat up. 

"Say that again?" He said, you looked away in panic. 

"Haha! More like every minute." He shook his head, 

"No! Not that, what you said a millisecond ago."

"Oh haha. That." You sighed, 

"I love you?" You said, 

"Do you?" He said with a brow raised. 

"Do I what?" 

"Love me?" 

"Of course, Beej. God I." Your hands grabbed his, 

"I know this sounds cheesy but. I'd honestly die for you Beej." You nervously chuckled and he blushed. 

"Don't." He held your face, 

"Don't die for me, just..just stay alive for me. Can you do that?" You nodded, 

"Anything for you."


	23. Ghosts are dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livius is.. asshole

“Wake up.” The ghost mumbled as he hovered over Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice tightened his grip on your waist. He side eyed the ghost, grumbling he released you. 

A scar was horizontal on his nose and under his silver eyes, his head was shaved but had the remains of blonde, his skin pale shined in the sunlight. 

"Ya havin fun?" The ghost said and Beetlejuice stood, popping his back he ignored the ghost as he walked downstairs. 

"Hey, dickhead. Answer me." The ghost prodded at his side and Beetlejuice swatted at him, 

"What the fuck do you want?" Beetlejuice seethed, the ghost smirked. 

"Them." He nodded over to a framed photo of you, Beetlejuice shook his head and opened the fridge. Taking out the carton of orange juice he chugged straight from the carton. The ghost cringed, Beetlejuice wiped his mouth and put the carton up. 

"Why? Do they owe you something?" The ghost nodded, 

"Yup. My fucking life." Beetlejuice stared down the ghost, 

"Who are you?" The ghost smirked and floated into the library. Beetlejuice followed, glaring at the ghost as he threw books off the shelves. 

"Aha!" The ghost lifted a maroon book, throwing it to Beetlejuice who fumbled with the book. 

Opening it, the first page read, 

'Livius Durand.' Beetlejuice looked at the ghost in confusion. 

"You're an immortal?" 

"Correction, was an immortal. Before that sack of shit you called your lover killed me." Beetlejuice slammed the book shut. 

"You shut your mouth!" He yelled and threw the book at Livius. Livius cackled, 

"You fool! Falling for the living, much less an immortal is an idiotic thing to even think of!" 

Beetlejuice growled, "What would you know about love? You're a killer." 

"You are too, bud." Livius leaned onto Beetlejuice's shoulder, 

"We're just two peas in a pod. Two amigos, some good ole dead killers." Beetlejuice pushed the ghost away, 

"I am nothing like you." 

"Ya sure about that?" Livius pointed to the mirror, 

"We got a lot in common, pal." Beetlejuice stared at himself, 

"Both dead, both killed, both practically obsessed with (Y/N)." 

"What?" Beetlejuice growled at Livius, who squished his pale cheeks. 

"(Y/N), that lovely little immortal sleeping in their bed. They're a real beauty, good enough to possess." 

"You better fucking not!" Livius laughed again, 

"Who's gonna stop me? You? You can barely control yourself around them, I know you want to possess them too. I see the look in your eyes, the look of need." 

"No! It's different. I don't wanna be them." 

"What? You wanna be in them?" Livius teased, Beetlejuice blushed. Looking back at the book he threw, he picked it up. 

Livius floated around Beetlejuice as he opened the book. Turning to the last page he saw your name, left unmarked while the others were scratched out. 

"That's me." Livius pointed to his scratched name, 

"Handsome devil. Wouldn't you agree?" Beetlejuice ignored him and turned back to the front, skimming over the ghost's long life. 

"It doesn't have when you died in here." Livius shrugs, 

"Author didn't think I'd die. There's no endings in all of the books, he thought we'd all live till the end." Livius turned the pages to show hundreds of blank pages, 

"Left em blank, for me to write my days in." Beetlejuice looked at the shelf, seeing your book closed. 

Standing he put Livius's book down, Livius grabbed a nearby pen and wrote down. 

'Died by immortal blade, via bitch.' 

Beetlejuice came back with your book, glaring at Livius for what he wrote, he shut the book. 

Opening your book he smiled when he saw the sketch that was done of you. 

"Ew." 

"Fuck off." 

He skimmed your past, turning the pages he saw the handwriting change. The point of view changed to first and he smiled, it's your writing. 

'A ghost calling himself 'Beetlejuice' has invaded my home and life, am tempted to try to kill him again. Will test theory out one day.'

'I woke up to Beetlejuice making breakfast, pancakes. His pancakes has beetles. At Least he's helping exterminate them from my garden.' 

'Both of the immortal blades have been hidden in the chest, while I don't need to hide them. It relieves my fear of a stranger finding them and trying to kill me. If Beetlejuice finds them he will most likely try to eat them. More later.' 

Beetlejuice hums, you're not wrong, Livius from behind him reaches for the book and tears a page out. 

"Hey! What the fuck!?" Beetlejuice yelled as the ghost folded the paper into an airplane, he glared at the ghost and took the paper back. 

"Stop that." Beetlejuice seethed and Livius shrugged. 

"I was bored." 

Beetlejuice put the paper back into the book, closing it he put the book back on the shelf. Livius handed him his book and Beetlejuice was tempted to throw it in a fire. But he held back and put the book on the bottom shelf, far from yours. 

Glaring at Livius he left the library, the ghost turned invisible but followed as Beetlejuice headed towards the kitchen. 

He saw you sniffing the orange juice, chuckling you spoke. 

"Is this poisoned?" He nodded, 

"If you count me drinking from it then. Yes, it is poisoned." You stared at him as you set the carton on the counter, 

"Keep it." You fixed your own breakfast and Beetlejuice drank the rest of the juice. 

"I heard you in the library, talking to yourself again?" You asked as you ate, Beetlejuice nervously chuckled. 

"Something like that, yea." You rose a brow, 

"What, got a lover I don't know about?" His eyes widened, 

"Never!" Beetlejuice pulled you in for a hug, "Unless you count Audrey." He winked and you laughed, 

"Don't tell me you'll leave me for a plant." Beetlejuice kissed your head, 

"I'd never leave you for a plant."


	24. Ghosts are dicks pt. 2

Beetlejuice glared at Livius as he hovered over your sleeping form, Beetlejuice repeatedly has tried to make him just leave you alone. But stopping him is harder than he planned. 

"Would you fuck off already?" Beetlejuice seethed and Livius shook his head, he gently tugged at your hair. 

"This is too fun to pass up." He laughed and you moved, adjusting to get more comfortable in your sleep. 

"I just don't understand why you haven't tried to possess them yet, I mean you out of all people." 

"What do you know about me?" Beetlejuice asked and Livius spoke, 

"I've heard of you around the block, how you practically forced a girl to marry you. Tortured a living and dead couple, just being a plane nuisance to the living and dead." 

Beetlejuice stayed quiet, "I have self control." He muttered. Livius smirked and nuzzled close to you, 

"Really? I haven't noticed." He said as his hand hovered over your neck again. Beetlejuice's eyes flared with anger and he reached for the ghost only for Livius to disappear and instead Beetlejuice squeezed your neck. 

You gasped and snapped your eyes open and Beetlejuice quickly let you go, panting in shock you looked up at him. 

"Shit! Babes I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- Ya see I was tryn to get-" 

You sighed and touched your neck, shaking your head you got out of bed. 

"Didn't think you were into that kind of thing." You laughed and Beetlejuice stared at you,

"Wait- so..what?" He jumped out of the bed, you left the room and he followed. 

"So you-" he directed behind him to the invisible ghost, you didn't see Beetlejuice's actions as you headed downstairs. Beetlejuice stopped at the top of the stairs, scratching his head he questioned you mentally. 

Looking to his side he saw the attic door, then back downstairs then back at the attic. 

"The blades." He whispered to himself and opened the door, 

Looking up the stairs he bit his lip, shutting the door. 

He can take care of the blades later, for now he's gotta make sure that ghost ain't trying anything. 

Going to the kitchen, where you were, he wrapped his arms around your waist, leaning his head on your shoulder. You stood in front of the oven, scrambling eggs. 

"Sorry for..waking you like that.." you hummed, 

"It's fine just gimme a warning next time won't ya?" 

"Next time?" He looked at you and smirked, leaning into your neck he smiled. 

"Yea, okay I will." 

Livius sat on the dining room table, listening to you both speak. He grumbled, this wasn't what he was expecting when he came here. He expected you to live a lavish life with riches and champagne, not in the middle of nowhere with plants and cheap wine. 

This blows. 

Beetlejuice thought to himself, about the ghost that invaded his peaceful life with you. How yes he did the same thing but this guy, nobody wants him here. 

His intentions are unclear, sure Livius said that he wants you. But in what way? Possession, pleasure, company? Yeah definitely not company, and God he hopes it's not for pleasure. 

So that leaves, Possession. 

Beetlejuice kissed your cheek, letting you go he spoke. 

"I'll be right back, Babes. Gotta take care of some business." You hummed, 

"What kind of business?" 

"Ghost stuff..but I'll be back before you know it." He dissapeared from your sight, appearing in the dining room. Beetlejuice looked down at Livius, pointing at him. 

"You. Come with me." Livius rose a brow, 

"Just what makes you thi-" Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and suddenly the two disappeared from the scene. 

The two poofed into a dark bedroom, a flash of light appeared and blinded the two. 

"Aw shit!" Beetlejuice yelled and rubbed his eyes, a feminine laughter made Livius perk up. 

"Sorry BJ, ghost detectors. Takes a picture when a ghost appears in my room." Lydia sat on her bed, a book in hand. 

"What's up though, Got kicked out already?" Beetlejuice dramatically gasped. 

"Very rude of you to even assume that (Y/N) would kick me out." Lydia looked at the ghost she knew nothing of, 

"Whose this?" 

"Livius Durand. Grade A asshole." Livius nodded in agreement. Lydia rose a brow, not very informative. 

"A dead immortal that won't fuck off." Beetlejuice grumbled, and Lydia nodded. 

"Who killed him? Or did he kill himself?" 

"I'd never kill myself, that's the weakest way to die. I was murdered, specifically by his lover." Livius pointed to Beetlejuice. 

"I see, so what brought him here to prove something?" Lydia stood and Beetlejuice shook his head. 

"I want him gone..out of me and babes house, exorcised." 

Livius's eyes widened and he looked at Beetlejuice, 

"You bastard!" He grabbed Beetlejuice by the collar, 

"Ghost punch!" Beetlejuice yelled and punched Livius in the face, Livius fell back and groaned. 

"Stop it!" Lydia yelled and stood in between the two, 

"No ghost fighting!" The two ghosts glared at each other, Livius stood. 

"Just try to exorcism me! I can't go anywhere else, remember no afterlife thing?" Beetlejuice groaned, 

"Well then leave!" 

"No!" Beetlejuice groaned and snapped his fingers sending Livius off, 

"Don't even know why i brought him." He grumbled Lydia shrugged. 

"I can still exorcise him from (Y/N)'s house." Lydia mentioned, walking over to her desk she sat and skimmed the open books on it. Her books only read of ghosts, demons and the supernatural. It suits her considering she's working to become a professional expert in the supernatural, i.e. probably a ghost hunter. 

Not saying she's gonna wear the whole ghostbuster get up, no she'll just meet with ghosts and see if an agreement can come with their haunting. 

Beetlejuice looked over her shoulder, failing to read the words he sighed and sat on her bed, his face in his hands. 

"Yep right here, sure I may not get rid of his dead existence. But I can evict him from your house. Send him somewhere else, not sure where though." She turned facing the ghost, holding the book, 

"My book doesn't really cover immortal ghost and all." 

Beetlejuice nodded, standing he pulled Lydia in for a hug. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked, knowing her past with exorcisms, she may not be comfortable with it. 

Lydia nods "of course, hell if (Y/N) asked me to get rid of you it'd do it for free."

"Wait I have to pay you?"


	25. One business day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia makes an appearance

"When can you come?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"Oh come on, Why not now? We're besties!" He whined and Lydia shook her head, 

"Nope, I've got things to do, BJ." Lydia stood up and patted her friend on the shoulder. 

After a moment of whining, Beetlejuice snapped himself back home. 

"How dare you!" Livius yelled as Beetlejuice appeared in the library. 

"Oh please, you didn't wanna be there." He said and left the room, you sat in the living room channel surfing. 

He smiled and sat next to you, pulling you close to his chest, you smiled up at him. 

In the corner of your eye you saw movement, quickly you turned towards the movement and your eyes widened. 

The figure smirked at you and he disappeared from your line of sight. You gasped, you know that pale figure. The man that tried to kill you and the others, 

Livius. He's back, he's here, in your home.

You quickly stumbled off of Beetlejuice, pointing towards the wall you muttered. 

"No- fuck he. He's back. Oh my god, no no." Your hands gripped your hair and you started to breathe heavy. 

Beetlejuice stood, looking to where you pointed he squinted. Seeing a small glare of Livius's eye he growled, turning back to you he pulled you in for a hug. 

In his arms you shake your head rapidly, trying to pull away from him. 

"No no no no let me go please let me go no no." You rambled and struggled in his grip, he let you go only to sit you down on the couch. 

Hiding in your legs you whimpered out pleas, 

"I killed you please please just leave." Beetlejuice sat next to you, you peaked up at him, his face read worry all over. 

"Babes..please." he whispered, slowly rubbing your back you dry heaved into your hands. 

"I'm- I'm sorry." You whimpered and Beetlejuice shook his head, 

"Why? What happened, Babes?" He had to pretend to not have seen Livius, he has to hide the fact that he's been hiding Livius from you for a week. 

You wiped your eyes, "I saw him..the immortal that tried to-to kill me." You sniffled and Beetlejuice put his arms out, slowly you dropped into his arms. 

Beetlejuice played with your hair, 

"Are you sure? Maybe it was just the lighting.." he said and you shake your head. 

"No, I saw him and his stupid fuckin face. Right there!" You pointed to the wall, Beetlejuice didn't look. 

"Don't you believe me." You whimpered, your hands gripped his suit. He wiped a stray tear, 

"You're just seeing things babe, been hanging out with me too much." He chuckled and you looked down, pushing yourself off of him you wiped your eyes again. 

You stood, "I know what I saw.." you said and went upstairs. 

Beetlejuice watched as you walked up stairs, he held himself back from grabbing you. Knowing that nothing he could say could help his situation. 

Beetlejuice looked down at his tear stained jacket, 

"Boo hoo.." Livius said and appeared next to him, Beetlejuice tightened his fists. 

"You!" He yelled, 

"Why did you decide to show up now?" He growls and pulls Livius by his shirt, Livius smirked and shrugged. 

"Got bored, plus they were bound to see me. Might as well do it now or never." 

"But them freaking out like that, that was just the icing on the cake." Beetlejuice threw the ghost on the ground. 

"You stay the fuck away from (Y/N)." Beetlejuice said sternly, pointing down at the ghost. He stepped onto Livius's chest, 

"How ya gonna stop me?" Livius smirked again, 

"By fuckin killing you again."


	26. The dead can die too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Beetlejuice paced in front of your bedroom door, biting his nails until they bleed he stopped when your door cracked open. 

"Babes?" 

You looked at him through the crack, 

"I'm not going insane am I?" You asked and Beetlejuice shook his head, 

"Far from it! Hell you're so sane that well..you..i don't know." He had no joke for once, you opened the door fully and pulled him in for a hug. 

"I'm sorry, Babes." He whispered, you stayed quiet, burying your face in his chest you sighed. 

Your hand grabbed his and you both stayed quiet as you held each other, a knock from downstairs interrupted the moment. 

"Whose that?" You asked and followed Beetlejuice downstairs, he opened the front door to reveal Lydia. Holding a small suitcase, she waved at you, you smiled at her but questioned her sudden appearance outloud. 

"I'm here to do an exorcism." You rose a brow, 

"But I want Beetlejuice here." Lydia laughed as you held Beetlejuice's arm. 

"Not on him, on the other ghost." 

You stayed quiet, 

"Do you mean.." 

Beetlejuice stood in front of you, 

"Bad timing, Lyds." He whispered and you glared at him. 

"No go on." You said and Lydia nodded, 

"Where is the ghost?" Beetlejuice looked over at the Library. 

Livius sat in the library, books about ghosts and demons surrounded him. 

He looked up to see you and the others, you stared down at him in shock. So you're not insane, 

"I've been expecting you." 

"Can it, Ghoul." Lydia said and opened the case. Pulling out a bottle of holy water and a rosary she looked at Beetlejuice. 

"Hold him down." Beetlejuice nodded and pushed the ghost down onto the ground, striped vines wrapped around Livius's legs. 

Livius laughs, Lydia opens the book and raises the rosary. Lydia speaks,

"In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary," she spoke the holy words and Livius hissed. 

"Ha! Try it baby, that shit don't work!" He cackled, Beetlejuice growled and let out a ball of spit at Livius. 

Livius looked up at Beetlejuice with a glare, "That's fuckin it." He growls and his mouth opens and releases a black smoke. The smoke enters Beetlejuice's pores and orifices. 

You screamed, running towards the two the smoke hides the two. Coughing from the smoke, slowly the smoke disappears and you just see Beetlejuice squatting on the ground. 

"Beetlejuice, where..where is he?" You asked, Beetlejuice looked up at you. his eyes darker than usual and he smirks. 

You step back, this isn't Beetlejuice, not the one you love. 

"Where's who? Me?" Beetlejuice spoke directing to himself, his voice had an echo of Livius. 

"I'm right here, baby." Beetlejuice stood, 

"(Y/N), step back!" Lydia yelled as Beetlejuice started towards you. He threw you against the wall and you yelped, this isn’t the Beetlejuice you know. 

The possessed Beetlejuice pushes past Lydia, hissing at her as he ran past her. Making his way towards the attic he stomped his way up the stairs. Kicking the boxes he cackled, 

“Where are the blades!?” He yelled and in his mind Beetlejuice was fighting for control. 

Lydia and you both ran upstairs, pushing the boxes out of the way you panted. Looking up at Beetlejuice, 

“Please let him go!” You yelled, and he turned towards you. Raising his arm he pointed at you, 

“I don’t think I will,” He hums, “His body is exhilarating!” He pushed you back and you tripped over a box. 

Possessed Beetlejuice turned back around and caught sight of the small door, 

“There you are.” The small door was slammed open and the chest was dragged out, Lydia ran to you helping you stand. 

“No!” You yelled as he opened the chest. 

Possessed Beetlejuice grabbed the blades, steam came from his hands and he seethed. 

“Weak.” He spat and turned, pointing the blades at you and Lydia. 

“With this body and these blades, I will destroy you and all the other immortals!” Beetlejuice cackled again, Lydia held you and raised the rosary. 

“Get out of my friend!” She yelled and tossed holy water at him, the water burned him and he hissed. 

Lydia chanted more holy words and you grabbed a nearby rope, nodding at Lydia you wrapped the rope around Beetlejuice. Binding his arms to his sides, Lydia got louder with her chants. 

Beetlejuice groaned and hissed at you, his skin started to boil and steam. Lydia splashed more holy water and Beetlejuice squatted, effectively leaning closer to you. You stared down at him, your eyes welding with tears, 

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered and Beetlejuice’s face grew soft, 

“The blades..take the blades to the Gods.” He whispered, his voice more hoarse than usual. With those words his body turned to steam and he disappeared, the blades fell in your hands and suddenly you felt the weight of the world on you. 

Looking at the blades you clenched them in your fists, you sobbed into the blades. Lydia walked to you, squatting she gently rubbed your back. Her chin was shaking and her eyes started to pour, looking up at her you dropped the blades. She pulled you in for a tight hug and you both held each other, sobbing into each others shoulders. 

“I didn’t mean to, I… I thought it would just take Livius out of him. I..I didn’t think it would take both of them.” 

Livius was gone, evicted from your home taking Beetlejuice with him.


	27. He's dead.

“Why are you here?” Mother asked, looking down at Livius.

“And where are the blades?” Father added, directing to his empty hands. 

Livius stared up at the Gods, his face in pure shock. He has never seen nor known of his creators, he fell back tripping over his own feet. 

“What are you!?” He yelled 

“We are your creators, you insolent killer.” Father growled and Mother shook her head, 

“What brought you here, Durand?”

Livius nervously explained the situation, 

“Shame the blades didn’t come with.” Livius squinted at the Gods, 

“Why do you want the blades so bad?” He questioned, 

“We made a deal with Beetlejuice, if he brought the blades to us it would effectively cancel out (Y/N)’s death.”

Livius shook his head, “No no, if ya didn’t want them in the first place than why now?” He stood, looking up at the God’s. 

The God’s stayed quiet, but stared Livius done. 

“You will understand once we have the blades.” 

“So..you come running back?” Smoke covered the woman who spoke, a cigarette in one hand and a paper in another. 

Beetlejuice sat on the leather chair, staring at the figure he squinted. The smoke cleared, 

“Fuck.” He hissed under his breath. 

“Watch your mouth I’m still your mother.” The woman snapped and set the cigarette behind her ear. On her wooden desk was the tag, Juno Shaggoth. Along with a photo of a young little boy. 

“Hurry up and say sorry, I’m a busy woman.” Juno said 

Beetlejuice scoffed, “Sorry! For what?” 

Juno rose a brow, 

“For betraying your mother, feeding me to a sandworm. Had spit in my hair for a year!” 

“I’m not sorry for anything, hell you should be sorry. For being a shit mom, for trying to kill my best friend and for trying to force me to work this.” He picked up a pile of papers, “Mind numbing job!” He threw the paper across the room in a fit of anger. 

“I do not belong here, I belong up there.” He pointed up, 

“With (Y/N)!” 

“Whose that? A new breather you've got wrapped around your finger?” Beetlejuice growled, pointing at Juno he spoke. 

“None of your business, you won’t even get to meet them.” He turned to leave, 

“Nuh uh, you’re not leaving just yet.” Juno stood, taking the cigarette out she huffed it. 

“Whaddya gonna do If I do leave, ya hag.” Beetlejuice spat, 

“Then you’ll die.”

“I already am!”

“No, you idiot. You'll be sent to the place where the dead go!” 

“I’d rather be there than here.” Beetlejuice said, opening the door he stomped out of the office. Slamming the door shut, the busy office was quiet. Dead ghosts who work at 9 to 5 office jobs stared at him. 

“What are ya lookin at, ya freaks!?” He yelled and everybody went back to work. 

Stomping his way through the dead building, grumbling curses he kicked a skeleton’s head. The skeleton cursed him out and rolled away. 

Beetlejuice looked up from his wandering and looked around, 

“Shit.” 

He’s lost.

Surrounding him was floating souls, all moaning in their eternal agony. Realizing where he was he panicking, this is where the dead go to die. 

He yelled and started to run, hands came from the ground and weakly grabbed his legs, he yelped and kicked the hands off. Looking around he saw a door from afar, running towards it he had to block the hands of the dead. As he was seconds away from the door, hands grabbed his legs and feet, stronger than last time they pulled him towards the ground. 

“Death.”

“Death.”

“Death.”

“Death.”

Slowly the words ingrained themselves into his rotting head, he’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead.


	28. The Blades

Livius stood in front of the Gods, his fear gone. Now he stands listening to the Gods,

“We created you to exterminate the immortals, we gave you the blades to do so.” Father stated, 

“Why not do it yourself?” Livius asked, Mother started, 

“People would notice when more than a thousand people just up and disappear.” Livius aggreeded internally. 

“What, did you not have fun? You looked to be overjoyed after every kill.” Father said with a raise in his tone, 

Livius looked down at the reflective ground. Seeing his pale self he closed his eyes, was he really overjoyed from killing? He starts to question why he never stopped himself, was it because he told himself after each kill he’d be handsomely rewarded with a life of solitary. 

Father shook his head, 

“You have failed us, Durand. We sent you on the mission centuries ago and you only come back with what, a few hundred dead? That’s pathetic if you ask me.” Mother added on to Father’s words,

“And to die by (Y/N) hands? Is sad, you’ve kept your existence a secret just as all immortals should but was killed by the show off, and to die twice truly shows us your worth.” Mother scoffs and Livius looks up at the Gods. 

“Why do you hate them?” He asked, 

“We don’t hate them, we just regret them. In Fact we regret all of you, the immortals existences was a mistake we have learned to not repeat.” Mother said, 

“(Y/N) was a show off, immortals were made to be in the background. Writing all of history down to one day be read during the end of the world, instead many of you have done just the opposite. Involving themselves with mankind is one of the greatest sins an immortal can do.” Father said, his armor clunked as he crossed his arms, Livius shook his head. 

“Sin? What do you expect all immortals to just be alone for eternity?” Livius argued, Father was taken aback. 

“That was the one job all immortals had to do, all of them have failed it, even you.” Father spat, Livius stepped forward. 

“We didn’t fail! We lived dammit, just like any other humans we lived!” 

“But immortals aren’t human, they’re stronger, smarter. Advanced in every way possible. Created to provide a timeline of the earth.”

“Then you should’ve just made robots or something!” Livius yelled, 

“Silence!” Father yelled, 

“We will not have you disrespect us like so, you have failed us twice and deserve not even a sliver of forgiveness, instead you will die like the rest of them.” Father grabbed Livius, 

“You are nothing for this world, you only kill it by leaving your carbon footprint.Useless.” Father threw Livius on the ground and Livius grunted in pain. Dead but pain still exists..fun. 

“Please..be careful.” Lydia said to you as you laid in your bed, holding the blades you nodded. 

“I will, I’ll bring him back. Somehow.” You said and closed your eyes, slowly with the help of sleep medicine you fell asleep. 

Opening your eyes you only saw the void, looking down you saw the two blades still in your grip. You nodded and started to where you only hope the Gods would be, you ran hearing mumbling echoes of voices you squinted when you saw a light far away. It’s Mother. 

You ran faster, the light getting closer you skidded to a stop once you were feet away from the Gods, your brows furrowed when you see Livius on the ground groaning in pain. 

You looked up at the seething Father, he looked down at you. His large hands reached for you and you stepped back, 

“The blades, Child.” Mother said from behind him, 

You hesitated, 

“I wanna make a deal.” You said boldy, Mother chuckled. 

“Big words for a tiny immortal, but go on dear.” You nodded, 

“If I give you these blades.. Then you have to give me back Beetlejuice.” 

“But dear, we didn’t take him.” 

“I know that, but you’re Gods. All mighty powerful beings..I’m sure you can.” You stepped forward, looking up you were tempted to beg. A cough interrupted you, 

“Down here.” You looked at Livius, 

“What are you doing?” You scoffed, he gestured for you to come closer. You looked up at the Gods who stayed quiet. You squatted next to Livius, 

“Don’t give them the blades.” He coughed, 

“Why do you just want them for yourself?” You sneered and Livius grunts, pulling himself up to sit. 

“No, fucker, listen to me. Those Gods,” He points to the giants that glare down at you both, 

“Aren’t what they seem.” You look at the Gods and then back at Livius, 

“What are you saying?” Your grip on the blades tightened, you pointed one blade at him. 

“I won’t hesitate to use this against you again.”


	29. Lydia raises the dead

“Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice.” 

Lydia said, looking around the bedroom she saw everything stay the same. No green glow, no smoke and no ghost. She held her face in her hands and sighed, 

“There’s got to be another way to get him back.” She mumbled and turned to her suitcase, opening it she pulled out her copy of ‘The Handbook For The Recently Deceased.’ and chalk. 

“Why am I doing this, again? Oh right, to save the man that forced me in a child marriage.” She drew on the wall a door with a doorknob. 

“This better work.” She said and suddenly the drawn door creaked open with smoke and a glow, her eyes widened. Holy shit it actually worked. 

Walking through the green glow and smoke she pulled the book closer, the smoke cleared and she sighed. She’s in an office building, boring. 

As she walked the metal walkways, the deceased side eyed her living appearance. She pulled her large hat over her face, mumbling out a curse. She reached a hill like hallway, this is it. She read in the handbook that in this hallway the room for the dead to die is somewhere here. 

“Beetlejuice?” She asked in a low voice, peaking in any door she could open. She saw a dead janitor mopping the checkered floor, some kind of liquid stained his cheek. He drank bleach, fun. 

Lydia spoke, “Do you know where the room for the exorcised is?” she asked, the dead man pointed to a nearby door with a pull down shade. She said her thanks and stood in front of the door. 

Taking in a deep breath she lifted the blind, meeting face to face with a wrinkly ghost, the ghost moaned and passed by her, she cringed but looked inside. 

“I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead.” Was being chanted and Lydia gasped when she caught sight of the speaker. 

A wrinkled version of her best friend laid on the floor, hands holding him down. His eyes more sunken and his suit almost fully white, Lydia with a heavy sigh entered the room. 

A cold shiver went down her spine as she held her rosary tightly in her hand, ghosts brushed against her. Their moans had echoes of whispers with them, whispers of death and agony, it felt like ages before she reached Beetlejuice’s life less form. She sat on her knees right next to the body of what was Beetlejuice, he looked up at her, the skin around his mouth cracked. 

“This better fucking work.” Lydia whispered as she pressed her hands onto his head, 

“Beetlejuice,” The skin cracked more and started to fall into its shell. 

“Beetlejuice,” His legs turned to ash, 

“Beetlejuice!” Lydia finished and the body collapsed to ash. 

Lydia stared down at the ashes of her friend, slowly she started to sink into the ground, transparent hands pulling her down. 

“You bastard.” She started to sob, a stray hand wiped her tears. 

“What a real shit show.” A gruff voice chuckled and Lydia gasped, looking next to her she saw a squatting Beetlejuice. Lydia frowned, she smacked his shoulders. 

“Fuck you!” Beetlejuice laughed and pulled his friend in for a hug, 

“(Y/N) is gonna kill you.”


	30. Fighting God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you ever just wanna punch god? I know i do

You stood, staring down at the weak Livius, Father coughed to grab your attention. You looked up at him, the blades still tight in your grip. 

“If you want your lover back, then giving us the blades is the best option.” Mother said, getting closer to you, you stepped back. You held the blades close to your chest, does this mean there's other options? 

“What will you do with the blades if I do give them to you?” Father scoffed, 

“Does it matter?” 

“Of course it matters! You may use them for evil!” 

“Evil doesn’t exist, dear.” Father said, 

“If evil doesn’t exist then why am I here?” Livius said from behind you, 

“I was considered evil once! All because you made me that way!” Livius coughed and you stared down at him. 

“What are you talking about?” You asked, Livius coughed again, 

“(Y/N), I’m not like the other immortals. I was made to kill you,” He points to you “And all the other immortals. All in cold blood, all with those blades.” He then points to the blades, You looked up at the Gods. 

“Is this true?” 

“Why would you believe a killer? He tried to murder you and succeeded in the death of hundreds.” You stayed quiet, looking down at the blades. 

You started to question who truly made the blades, no immortal would make these weapons. No immortal would willingly want to kill others unless manipulated, you would know you’ve seen it first hand. 

“He didn’t kill them..did he?” You started, 

“Did he!?” You pointed the blades at the Gods, they stepped back. You stepped forward, 

“What? Do you fear these blades, or do you fear the hands that hold them?” 

“Never! You are foolish, a mistake who doesn’t know when to shut up!” Father yelled and you huffed, 

“If anything, you’re the fool. You made these blades and didn’t think you’d be threatened with them, would you? If they can kill immortals, then who says they can’t kill the Gods that made them?” 

Mother hid behind Father, her dark eyes held fear. From behind you, you hear Livius let out a weak cheer. 

“He is not the only killer in this room, for I’ve killed. And I know damn well you two have killed before. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Say..when Gods die, where do they go?” You smirked, Father scoffed again. 

“We are invincible! Gods, you cannot kill Gods!” 

“Wanna bet?” You said and then ran towards the two. Slashing at their legs you skid past them, Mother yelped in fear. Her hair torn and the cut hair went dull. 

Father swiped his armoured hand at you, you grabbed his metal finger and then climbed his arm. Knowing that he’ll be the tougher opponent you’d just try to weaken him mentally. 

You managed to reach his shoulder, he repeatedly swatted at you but missed every time. You jumped off of his shoulder and fell into Mother’s hair. Holding one blade in your mouth, you climbed her hair. Reaching her neck you sliced it, she screamed and you reached the pendulum on her forehead. 

You saw your reflection in it and stopped. 

Why are you doing this again?

You looked back, seeing Livius still weak. Right..other immortals. Okay go. 

You snatched the pendulum from her, tossing it onto the floor she yelped when you sliced at her dark eyes. 

“Child please! No!” You slid off of her as she held her face in pain, you looked towards Father. The blade in your teeth and rage in your eyes, he stepped forward in anger. Going to grab you, you slipped between his fingers, grabbing the edges of him armor you climbed him again. 

You reached his helmet, looking down you heard a roar in the background. 

A monochrome striped beast rose from the ground, 

“Oh shit.” You seethed, on its back sat the ghost and his living friend. 

“Hi ho Sandy!” Beetlejuice called as the beast latched onto Father’s arm, 

“What is this thing!?” Father yelled, trying to pull her off. Beetlejuice slid off Sandy, helping Lydia down. 

“Take that God!” He laughed, Sandy’s sharp teeth broke into Father’s armor and she tore off Father’s arm completely. Mother screamed and you raised your blade, sliding down Father you grabbed the pendulum from his belt and threw it away. 

His bottom armour fell and Beetlejuice laughed, 

“I see london I see f-” Beetlejuice was kicked by Father, you yelped and stabbed Father’s leg. He yelled in pain and held his leg, falling back next to his weak wife. 

You ran towards Beetlejuice who laid next to Livius, 

“Beetlejuice!?” You yelled and beetlejuice sighed, 

“Please don’t be mad.”

“I can be mad later, right now!” You pulled him in for a deep kiss, behind you Livius and Lydia cringed. Sandy gnawed on Father’s loose arm. 

Beetlejuice pulled you close and smiled into the kiss, the kiss broke and he said

“It’s good to be dead.”

You smiled at him and pulled him in for a tight hug, “The Gods, they’re going to kill the immortals.” 

“What?” He questioned, you showed him the blades. 

“They were going to use these, to exterminate us all.” 

“But they-” 

“That doesn’t matter now.” You looked behind you, seeing Mother weakly stand. 

“What matters now is that we kill them before they kill us.”


	31. Fighting God the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh 
> 
> *punches god* 
> 
> Yea

Beetlejuice grabbed your arm, turning you back to him. 

"One more thing." He smirked and pointed behind him. Vines slithered on the ground towards you, wrapping around your legs you gasped. 

"You didn't-" 

"I can't believe I wasn't invited to this!" The giant plant walked towards you with his roots. The vines let you go and retracted back to the owner. 

"Did you teach him that?" 

Beetlejuice smiled and nodded, 

"They grow up so fast." 

You shake your head as Sandy and Audrey bumped heads, turning back to Mother who looked weak as she struggled to stand. 

"Child! Why?!" Mother yelled, holding her scarred eye. Father sat behind her, clutching his shoulder his helmet was off. His face was pitch black but his eyes glowed white. 

"Why?!" You stepped forward, anger started to bubble again. How dare she ask why.

"Why?!" You pointed the blades at her, 

"You were going to kill me!" You yelled, 

"No! We were going to leave you alone, let you live a peaceful life with your lover!" Mother said, sitting on her knees. 

Livius behind you argued, but Audrey wrapped his vines around Livius's mouth. 

"Oh? Why let me live but kill the others? Am I above the others?" Mother nodded, you glared up at her. 

"Am I above the others because I hold the blades to you? Or do you say that to ever knife wielding immortal?" 

Mother stayed quiet, 

"Well, which is it?" You asked, Mother looked at Father. Mother turned back to you and lines of black spread down her face, she growled. 

"It's neither...you are the ground beneath our feet. You are useless, a waste of space and once I'm done with you the only thing that will remember you is your dead lover!" Mother screeched, the darkness now completely covering her face. She stood and lunged towards you, you grabbed her slim fingers. Stabbing at her hand you ran up her arm. 

Father stood, running towards the two beasts, Sandy chomped onto his other arm while Audrey tangled Father's legs with his vines. Father fell back, his eyes shut tight, groaning in pain as he reached the floor he opened his eyes to meet with a smirking ghost. 

"Ya know I was hoping to get your blessing but from what I see. You need mine." Beetlejuice laughed as Father groaned and fainted. 

Beetlejuice squatted and prodded at Father's face, Sandy licked his cheek but no reaction. Beetlejuice shrugged, 

"You can have a leg. But that's it, I don't wanna spoil your dinner." Beetlejuice smiled and looked up, seeing you slicing at Mother's limbs. 

You sliced at mother's neck, the blades dug deep into her glowing skin and the skin around the fresh wound went dull. Most of Mother's skin is now dull with wounds, as you gripped her hair you looked her in the eyes. 

"This is for Hisoka." You stabbed Mother in the left eye, Mother screeched and you lost your grip. Falling from the soaring height you knew this would hurt. 

After seconds of falling you were suddenly caught in a pair of dirty arms, opening your eyes you looked up at your knight in dirty stripes, who sat on his striped steed. 

Smiling up at Beetlejuice you pulled him in for a searing kiss. As Sandy slithered on the ground, Beetlejuice carried you off of her. 

"You're my hero." You whispered as he set you down, 

"Forever?" He asked and you nodded. 

"Forever till the never end." 

You both looked towards the unconscious Gods, you sighed. 

"What now?" Livius said, you shrugged. Walking to the Gods you reclaimed the blades, on one was black dust and the other a shining glisten. 

You looked down at the blades and then the Gods bodies, 

"We've weakened them, but killing them is not an option,"

"Instead we can trap them," You raised the blades, 

"I know of a spell, an entrapment spell that can secure any being into any object." You said, Lydia stepped forward. 

"Lydia, I want you to perform it. If you will." Lydia nods, 

You set a blade on each God, checking their eyes to see their state of consciousness. Nodding at Lydia, you told her the spell. You've got faith in her magic, if she can perform an exorcism then you're sure she can reverse it. 

Beetlejuice piped up, "so what? Stick em in the blades and end of story?" You looked at him,

"You'll see." You smiled and stepped back from the giant bodies, Livius walked on top of Father and laughed, 

"Aren't so high and mighty now huh?" Father's finger twitched and he jumped off, hiding behind you, you rose a brow. Lydia stood in between the two Gods, nodding at you she touched the Gods. 

"In the blades these souls will go, trapped for eternity they will be. May their screams of release fall upon deaf ears, and their souls never to be free." 

Mother's body shone brightly, Father's body only dulled and turned to black dust, the two bodies phased into the blades. The blades clanged onto the floor and Lydia bent to grab one, her hand was instantly burned and she seethed. 

You ran to her and checked her hand, the pink burn disappeared and you sighed. 

"I'm sorry, non immortals cannot touch the blades." Lydia nods, and you both smile at each other. You took the blades, 

"Thank you, so much Lydia." You said and pulled her in for a hug. She nodded and hugged you back, 

"Anything for you, and I guess that guy over there." You two looked at Beetlejuice, who stuck his tongue out at you both. Lydia and you both let each other go and you looked down at the blades, Livius floated next to you. With a sigh you made a conscious decision. You snapped the blades in half, a gasp came from everyone around you. 

"Wha- I- (Y/N)! Why!?" Livius said and you shrugged, then breaking the blades each into three pieces. Six pieces in total.

"To make sure they can't get out." You handed him a piece, then pocketed one for yourself. 

"If we keep the blades separate then that lessens the chances of the Gods being released. Got it?"

"Got it."

Beetlejuice walked to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder he kissed your cheek. 

"You were always the smart one." You smiled, handing him a piece and then Lydia. You leaned on Beetlejuice, yawning. 

"Ready to go home?" Beetlejuice asked with a chuckle, you tiredly nodded. You turned to Livius, 

"Where will you go?" You asked, 

"I think..I think I'll stay here. Got some thinking I've been wanting to do." He nodded, and you smiled. 

"Well..if you need me, you know where to find me." You pulled him in for a hug, the hug was quiet, but comfort was there, comfort in knowing you both grew from this experience. 

You opened your eyes to find that you were back in your bed, touching your pocket you held Mother's blades handle. With a sigh you stood, the bedroom door opened to show a smiling Beetlejuice. 

He ran to you, pulling you in for a deep hug. Breathing in your sent he sighed, you held him tightly, you were both smiling widely. 

"Thank you, babes." Beetlejuice whispered, you looked at him. Holding his face, 

"I love you, Beetlejuice." 

"God.. I love you too, (Y/N)."


	32. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filllllerrr

"Please let me go.." the author grumbled as she was being tied against a chair. 

"Nope, tell me what's gonna happen next chapter." Beetlejuice chuckled and floated around her. 

"Bro, I don't even fuckin know." The author mumbled as Beetlejuice started to braid her hair into a shitty braid. 

"It's not even brushed." 

"I can tell." Beetlejuice said and suddenly his bedroom door slammed open. 

"Holy shit! You kidnapped a girl!" You yelled and looked down at the author with now a shitty braid. 

"Hi (Y/N)." You rose a brow, how do I know your name? Bitch I practically made you. 

"Who is she?" You asked as Beetlejuice stood standing next to you. He pointed at the author, 

"That's the bitch that's writing our life story." He smirked and unconsciously twirled your hair. 

"Wha- how did you even find her?" You asked confused and I sighed. 

"The internet." He shrugged, nodding to the computer that had the authors tumblr open. Oh god not my tumblr oh fuck. 

You walked towards the author who sweated, 

"Jesus, you're sweaty," You commented,

"Uh sorry." You added now feeling bad. 

"It's whatever, I'm letting this happen for the sake of a filler." The author mumbled as you inspected her bounds. 

"Really? Was the bow necessary?" You asked Beetlejuice who nodded. 

"She likes it." The author nods too. 

"Oh by the way, how's Audrey?" The author asked and you pursued your lips. Okay now you believe that she's an author. 

"Uh..he's..fine I guess. Still being a giant plant and stuff." 

"Have you been feeding him his expected diet?" Author asked and you shake your head. 

"Hard to find humans to feed him in the middle of nowhere." You said with a small sass, you've just been feeding him dead animals Beetlejuice finds. 

"Fair." 

You sat on the edge of the bed, 

"So..now that the Gods are dead, what will happen next?" You asked, 

The author nervously chuckled, 

"About that.."

"Oh! Lemme guess- the apocalypse happens and everyone is dead but us two and we have to fight to survive against the nuclear wasteland!" 

Beetlejuice said ecstatically and Author stayed quiet, 

"Well.." 

"Or! The mortals find out about (Y/N)! And we're forced into hiding!" 

Author tightened her lips 

"Man that's a good plot." She whispered, Beetlejuice nodded. 

"So it's neither?" Beetlejuice pouted and sat next to you. You rubbed his back, 

"Maybe she doesn't wanna say because ya know..it can upset the timeline or something." 

"Oh no, none of this is canon." Author said, kicking her feet. 

"Just..fillerrrr." she drags out, 

"Are we done?" She says looking at Beetlejuice who shrugs, 

"Got any gossip on (Y/N)?" He asks and Author nods, 

"(Y/N) sometimes they lay awake at night remembering when they said you too at that waiter in ancient rome." 

You slowly nod, 

"Literally I got my food and he said buon appetito, and I was like anche tu. Ugh." You sighed, 

"That server is probably dead by now." Beetlejuice added, 

"Probably." Author says and you sigh again, you looked at the author. Who awkwardly smiled at you. 

"Why are the Gods..like that?" You asked, Author looked away. 

"Um..my retaliation to religion? My need to fight God? Fuck honestly I don't know. At first the Gods weren't bad but then I realized I didn't have an antagonist so like fight God I guess." Author rambled and you hummed, 

"Hey whatever sells." You mumbled, 

"Actually I'm not even selling this, it's free and all of my free will..yeah" Author says and laughs quietly, you squinted. 

"Terrible business solution." You said, 

"Maybe for others but I'm fine." Author says with a smile, Beetlejuice looked between the two. 

"So are we gonna fuck anytime soon?" 

"Bye." 

Author disappeared from the bounds. 

"So?" Author's friend, Melody said as she lay on a couch. 

"Bj asked when I'll do smut and I left." Author said 

"Fair."


	33. Bottom of the deep blue sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on the titanic but ends up in mexico

“Whatcha readin?” Beetlejuice asked as he floated over you, you sat on the couch looking over a book about the ocean. 

“A book.” You said with a smile, Beetlejuice sat next to you. 

“About?” He leaned closer to you, 

“The ocean,” 

Beetlejuice skimmed the pages from your shoulder, on the page was a photograph of the sunken titanic. 

“Ya know..I was on the Titanic.” You said looking at Beetlejuice, his eyes widened. 

“No!” 

“Believe it.” 

“How was it?”

“Before or after the iceberg?” You laughed, 

“Both.” Beetlejuice sat with his legs crossed, 

The boats horn blew and from the tube came out two pigeons. You stood on the boat deck watching families and couples walk onto the boat, you’ve been in England for all of the Victorian age and when you heard of the Titanic setting sail to New York you knew this was a chance to get out of the country. 

Since you met that bloodthirsty Immortal you started to look over your shoulder more often, started to hide in the alleys. You just hoped the next country would be different, less...social. 

“Excuse me, may I see your ticket?” A man with a mustache asked you, and you nodded. Pulling your ticket from your pocket he inspected it, handing it back to you. 

“Thank you, have a nice day.” He tipped his hat to you and walked away, you looked over the pier seeing young couples holding each other and mother’s pulling their sons off the rails. 

For the two days you stayed in your cabin, only coming out to eat and thank the workers for their hard work. The other two days you stayed on the boat’s deck, watching the oceans water crash against the ship. You shivered and pulled your coat closer, looking up you nodded at the captain, he looked panicky. Yelling at the other employees you rose a brow and looked towards the ocean again, your eyes widened and you gasped. 

“ICEBURG!” A voice yelled from the boats pole and you stepped back, then you ran. You have to get back to your cabin, slamming the door open in time for people to be running the halls you pulled out from under the bed a chest. 

Opening it, there sat the shining blade. 

“Please no running!” A man whistled and tried to calm the passengers, and suddenly the boat crashed and you were pushed onto the ground. The chest slid out of the room and down the hall, 

“No!” You yelled and tried to run after it, but the people were everywhere. Yelling, crying as the lights started to flicker. 

“Move it!” A man yelled and you were pushed against the wall, groaning you pushed yourself up. Passing by an open room you heard sobbing, looking in the room you saw a lonely child sobbing on the bed. 

You looked back, seeing glances of the chest that’s caught in a corner and you sighed. You grabbed the child, lifting her she clinged onto your shoulders. 

“What’s your name?”

“Emily.” She sobbed, 

“Do you know where your mommy is?” You said as you pushed through the crowd, in front of you you see people yelling at a man behind a gated door. You growled, 

“The elevator is full! No more passengers! Wait until the next load!” 

“Sir I need my daughter please let me out!” A woman cried from behind the man, you reached the gate. 

“Miss!” You called and the woman let out a sigh of relief, the young girl cheered from seeing her mother, you looked up at the man who only glared down at you. 

“No more passengers.” He said sternly, you grabbed the gates handle. 

“You open this goddamn door before I find a way to do it myself.” You growled and hands from behind you pulled at the handle, the man tried to fight it but lost against the crowd.

The daughter squirmed from you and you let her run to her mother, people rushed into the elevator, overcrowding it. The gate closed again, leaving more people behind who cried out in anger. While others ran to find another exit, you ran to find the blades chest. 

The boat moved again and you gasped when you saw water falling down a set of stairs, by now the hallway was empty only a few men looking for their lovers were left. You started to panic, the chest you need to find it. From your left you saw a hint of the chest floating into a room. You swam your way into the room and gasped when you saw the chest teeter on the edge of a broken window. 

“Just my luck.” You groaned as the chest plummeted into the killer ocean, you shook your head. 

Would you die if you jumped from here? No, you’ve jumped plenty of cliffs, hell you’ve even jumped from a couple sinking ships. So really, this isn’t your first ever rodeo. 

Lifeboats filled with people were already rowing and you heard people scrambling to find a seat. 

Then you heard a gunshot and gasped, are humans really that desperate? You knew the lengths they’d take to survive but, killing another for a seat. Insane. 

Looking back at the black water you breathed in, and closed your eyes. 

Then you jumped from the middle deck, 2nd class living quarters. 

Suddenly your body was frozen when you hit the water, and your mouth opened in fear and water forced its way in. You panicked but breathed in, while you weren’t built to breath in water you were gifted with the ability to. But you favored oxygen over water. 

Opening your eyes you could barely see in the black sea, only seeing the fire from the ship and oars rowing the boats. Looking down you see a gleam from a chain, the chest. You swam down, pushing against the freezing water you chased the chest as it sunk. 

Fish scattered from you but you ignored them as you swam deeper, seeing less and less fish you shivered. 

You heard the chest make its landing on the bottom, wherever that is. Looking around you saw no fish only small shrimp. 

Then you went deeper, looking up you saw the ship slowly sinking deeper into the water. 

The deeper you went the more you shivered from the creatures you saw, a giant squid staring directly at you with its one eye. An anglerfish snapped at you but swam off for a better meal, you were starting to regret your decision but you’re too deep now. Leaving would only be a waste. 

So you swam past the creatures until you couldn’t see anything, it was pitch black but you continued. Eventually you were face to face with something that you hoped to never see again. 

Describing it was hard but you remember it’s mouth was fully open and the inside began with rows of teeth but then went black, it’s eyes looked dead but were staring right at you. Its body looked to be as long as a blue whale, but ended in tentacles that looked like they could crush you. 

You screamed and tried to swim back but a tentacle wrapped around your ankle and pulled your closer. It’s eyes glazed over you and suddenly it’s throat throbbed and the monster gagged. Out from its throat came your chest, covered in small fish meat you cringed. 

The beast looked at you, then the chest and you awkwardly smiled. 

“Oh..um..thank you.” You said and hesitantly lifted the chest, wiping away the guts. The beast backed away and then swam into the darkness. You watched it leave in confusion. 

“All this for a knife.” you mumbled as you swam up, no longer being snapped at by any more hungry creatures of the ocean. 

Reaching the top you looked up and were suddenly smacked in the face with an oar. 

“¡Qué carajo!” 

“Ah fuck!” You yelled, 

“¿Estás bien?” An old man who smacked who with an oar said from his tiny boat, you wiped your eyes and looked around. 

“Where am I?” 

“Uh..” The old man pointed at land, 

“Mexico.” 

“What'd Ya do in Mexico?” Beetlejuice asked and you shrugged, closing the book. 

“Learned how to make tequila and speak spanish.” 

“Say something.” Beetlejuice poked you and you hummed, 

“Te amo hombre desagradable.” you smirked, 

“Whatd’ya say?” 

“You smell bad.”


	34. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bj look at some memories

Beetlejuice laid on your stomach as you gently played with his hair, he looked up at you as you were skimming another book about the ocean. 

"Got anymore stories?" Beetlejuice asked and you put the book down, 

"Plenty..but it's" you laughed "it's kind of boring to tell the story. Not just live it ya know?" Your hand skimmed the book, 

"God, if I could show you what I've seen." You smiled, Beetlejuice got closer to your face. 

"Who says you can't?" You hummed, 

"I saw a book about memories and dreams. In your library." Beetlejuice got off of you and grabbed your hand, 

"Come on!" He leads you to the library, 

"So you've been practicing your reading?" You asked and Beetlejuice nodded, 

"I read Frankenstein too!" He commented and pulled out a blue book, on the cover was 'sharing your memories and how too.' 

You both sat on the floor as Beetlejuice flipped through the pages haphazardly. 

"Here!" He pointed to a page, you skimmed the page. 

'Sharing your memories in a dream mind like state is an unheard of practice to many people. But for secret tribes this was used by many to share memories of past loved ones.' 

Beetlejuice leaned onto your shoulder, 

"Wanna give it a shot?" He asked and you hummed, 

"Don't see why not." 

So you both went back to the bed, holding an ink marker and salt and some specific herbs from your garden you both drew the specific symbol on your foreheads. Then you both stuck the salt and the lavender on your forehead and mouth. 

"Taste weird." Beetlejuice mumbled as he laid down, 

"You taste weird." 

"You're not wrong." He said and you both closed your eyes. 

Sleep over came you both and suddenly you were in the void of your mind. 

"So where too first?" You asked Beetlejuice as he looked around, 

"What are my options?" He said and you thought for a second, 

Then screens appeared in front of you both, you hummed as you scanned the screens. 

The first one was of you in France, next to you was the Queen of France, Maria Antoinette. 

The next one was you standing on top of a graffiti wall, people around you cheering and climbing over the famous Berlin wall. 

You swiped the screens to show you in front of a Canvas, next to you was a young Renaissance artist Michelangelo who was critiquing your piece. 

"What about that one?" Beetlejuice pointed to a screen above the others, you squinted. It's your home, the first day you moved in. 

You looked at Beetlejuice, nodding. 

"Let's go." You grabbed his hand and pulled the screen closer, and suddenly you were both pulled into the memory. 

It's a warm spring day, brightly colored weeds covered the empty fields, you opened your trucks door breathing in the air and smiled. 

"That you?" Beetlejuice asked pointing at Memory you. 

"Yup, first day of moving in." You picked a yellow weed, putting it in Beetlejuice's hair. 

Memory you unlocked the front door, opening it you smiled as sunlight shined in the house. 

You and Beetlejuice stepped behind memory you, watching as you brought boxes in from the back of your truck. 

"You didn't have anyone to help?" Beetlejuice asked and you nod, 

"This was when I decided to stop interacting with people. It was early 2000, everything has already been done by humankind so by that time, I just wanted to be alone." Beetlejuice hummed, 

Memory you walked into your already furnished living room, snatching off the sheets you coughed from the dust. 

Instead of adding decorations like photos or anything sentimental you almost instantly stacked boxes in the attic, only the necessary things stayed out of the attic. 

The sun was setting by the time all the boxes were inside, you plugged in a lamp and switched it on. The back door was open and you walked outside, The backyard was vast, so much could be done. 

You looked at the porch columns, vines wrapped around them and you smiled. A garden, you think you'll start a garden, filled with flowers and fresh fruits and vegetables.

Beetlejuice and you sat on the porch rail, Beetlejuice reached behind you and from thin air pulled out a rose. You smiled and took the flower, he scooted closer to you and naturally you leaned onto Beetlejuice’s shoulder. 

Memory you yawned, shutting the back doors you went off to bed, leaving you and Beetlejuice together to watch the sunset. 

“Do you ever..miss humans?” Beetlejuice asked 

“Sometimes...only when I want to talk to someone...but I’ve got you now. So I’m fine.” You twirled the rose in your fingers, Beetlejuice hummed and leaned on your head. 

“I can only do so much, babes.” 

“You do enough, Beejs.” You smiled and tickled the flower under his nose, 

“I only really interact with humans when I need to go to the nearby village. But that’s every ten years or so.” Beetlejuice huffed from the flower, 

“But..It has been about ten years since I last restocked on goods...do you really wanna go that bad?” You asked, and Beetlejuice nodded quickly. 

“More than anything!” You laughed, 

“Oh alright..we can go sometime this week.” You smiled and kissed Beetlejuice’s cheek. 

“But you have to shower.”


	35. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clean the nasty man

Beetlejuice screeched as you pushed him into the bathroom, his fingers going sharp and the door frame was breaking apart. The tub filled with warm water was getting cold and you're so close to getting him clean.

"If you wanna go in public than you have to take a bath!" You scolded and pushed harder, 

"No! I smell great!" Beetlejuice yelled and you cringed when a bug crawled from his suit. You sighed and then poked at his side, he yelped and jumped forward. 

You slammed the door shut and Beetlejuice hissed at you. 

"You'll never get me alive." You glared at him and grabbed a towel, 

"Good thing you're dead." You smirked and ran towards him with the open towel, you wrapped it around him and somehow managed to get him in the bath. Even if he has the suit on…

Beetlejuice screeched again from under the water, you watched him struggle. 

“Clean your sins.” You mumbled and grabbed a washcloth, bringing him up from the water he dramatically gasped. You smacked the washcloth on his face, 

“Damn you!” He yelled and you stood, 

“Now that you’re in the bath, clean yourself up.” You said and Beetlejuice sunk into the water, a bubble popped. 

“Only if you add bubbles.” You rose a brow and shrugged, grabbing a soap bottle from under the sink you threw it at him. Beetlejuice smirked, 

“Don’t get it in your mouth.” You said and left the bathroom. 

You were only gone for a good ten minutes before you heard maniacal cackling, slamming the door open you sighed when you saw the bathtub overfilled with bubbles. 

“Wanna join?” Beetlejuice said with a bubble beard, you shake you heard. 

“I’m fine..” You said and grabbed a towel, 

“Are you all clean?” You asked and Beetlejuice nodded, 

“Even got behind my ears!” He smiled, showing his sharp teeth with bug legs. 

‘Yeah brushing his teeth too.’ You think to yourself as he leapt from the bath, covered in bubbles. 

“Where’s your suit?” You asked, Beetlejuice shook and suddenly all the bubbles were gone. Your eyes widened and you covered your face with the towel. 

Beetlejuice snatched the towel from you and wrapped it around his waist, 

“Haven’t bathed since the black plague, thanks babes.” You sighed and turned away from him, 

“J-just get dressed.” you mumbled and left the bathroom. 

Five minutes later Beetlejuice came out of the bathroom, wearing a black trenchcoat, a monochrome striped shirt and black pants. 

“How do I look?” He asked slicking his hair back, 

“Better?” You said internally questioning where he got the clothes. 

“It’s gucci.” Beetlejuice smirked and kissed your cheek. 

You left to change into a public appropriate outfit, leaving your sweatpants and tank top in the laundry basket. Changing into jeans and graphic shirt you brushed your teeth, re-teaching Beetlejuice the importance of brushing your teeth. 

“Tastes weird.” Beetlejuice spat out the toothpaste, 

“Well don’t eat it.” You said and leaned on the doorframe. 

You locked the front door, turning around to face Beetlejuice. 

“Ready?” You asked and he nodded quickly.

“So how far away is the closest town?” He asked, you thought for a second. 

“Bout an hour and a half away..maybe two if I remember correctly.” Beetlejuice groaned, 

“Dammit!” You walked off the porch and towards the nearby shed, taking the keys from your pocket you pressed a button and the shed opened to reveal a truck, the ford bronco to be specific.

“Hey! That’s the truck that you had when you first moved here!” beetlejuice said out loud as he looked at his reflection in the truck, you nodded. 

“Yup and she still drives like she’s new.” You opened the front door and sat inside, Beetlejuice appeared in the backseat. 

“So much room!” he wiggled his brows and you squinted, 

“Seat belt or we’re not moving.” You said and Beetlejuice appeared in the passenger seat, his seat belt on. 

“Step on it!” You rose a brow and cranked the truck up, 

“I’ll put you in the trunk.”


	36. The village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dog is on me asleep rn..im at peace

“Eggs! Fresh eggs a dozen for two dollars!” 

“Two dollars, this is a robbery! A dollar at most!” Two men argued the price of a dozen eggs as Beetlejuice watched, biting into a rotting apple he leaned on a nearby horse carriage. 

The nearby village was set in the past, while they did have technology their market was a big bargain and trade market. Since many of the citizens are just farmers or shop owners the bargain’s are a daily occurrence. 

“One dollar.”

“A dollar and twenty cents!” 

The two men stared at each other, the buyer huffed. 

“Fine.” They shook hands and the man was handed the carton of eggs, 

“Ugh! These are brown eggs, I want white!” 

“No refunds!” The seller yelled,

You watched as the man with brown eggs stomped away, you looked at Beetlejuice that was petting a racoon and bite your lip. 

It's been ten years since you last went to this village and it shows, the village has definitely evolved but gotten smaller. There's either elderly sitting in small groups or children running the sidewalks. 

You stepped up to the stand, fiddling with your fingers you spoke quietly, and the man rose a brow. 

"Speak up, ya as quiet as a mouse!" he said loudly and you flinched. You spoke up a bit,

“I.. Can I get at least fifteen dozen eggs?” The man’s eyes widened and he squawked, 

“Haven’t had that kinda sale since.. A decade ago!” You slowly nodded, 

“I have the money,” You took out the appropriate change, along with more than needed. 

“It’s a deal!” He said and called for his sons to pack fifteen dozen eggs, Beetlejuice walked behind you, a rat on his shoulder. 

“Why that many?” He asked, tossing the apple core to a pile of pigs. 

“I get enough to last me a decade, or at least five years. It all depends.” You said, directing the sellers sons to your truck to put the eggs up. 

“So what, you hoard?” 

“You could call it that, I just..prepare...” 

Beetlejuice hummed, you nodded the children away. Handing the kids some coin for some candy, they cheered and ran off to spoil themselves. The children ignored him, well..seeing as they couldn’t see Beetlejuice they didn’t even notice him. 

“How come nobody here knows ya?” Beetlejuice asked and you looked at the small stands, 

“Some do, but most of the villagers move away for bigger things before I come again. But some stay, though it’s hard to remember a face you only see every ten years.” You walked along the stone road, Beetlejuice following. 

“So you’re like a cryptid or something!” Beetlejuice laughed and you followed, moving through the crowd you nodded at the folks who smiled. Beetlejuice floated over you, commenting on many of the villager’s choice of fashion. 

You studied the small shops, not watching who’s in front of you as you walked. A young boy, around the age of 10, bumped into you. 

“Sorry!” He said with a smile and suddenly scurried off. You watched him leave, his hand slipped into his pocket and your eyes widened when you saw the handle of the immortal blade go into his pocket. 

“T-that kid! Stop him!” You yelled and started for the child, the child panicked and ran. Pushing past people who huffed, Beetlejuice flew over you. 

“What did he steal, Your wallet?” 

“The blade!” 

“Oh shit!” 

You turned corners and alleys to find the kid but no luck came to you, 

“Why did he take it!?” You yelled at yourself as you reached the quieter part of the village, the part that holds the hookers and homeless. You squatted and held your face in disappointment, 

“Maybe he thought it was cool, wanted to show it off to his pals.” Beetlejuice rubbed your back, 

“Ah I don’t care! I need it back!” You said as your eyes started to water. All the noise from the village was too much, you heard wheelbarrows bounce from the uneven stone road and the yells of the merchants. 

With each new sound added it was like an orchestra pounding in your head. Beetlejuice’s voice was blurry and you could barely understand a word he was saying. 

Then a trash can from a nearby alley fell over and rolled, trash scattered the ground and the rat from Beetlejuice’s shoulder scurried towards the garbage. 

“Racoon?” Beetlejuice said with a shrug and you shake your head, standing you slowly go towards the alle. When you saw the child thief sitting on a dirty mat and blanket you yelled and dramatically pointed at him, 

“Ah-ha! Found you!” The child yelped and stood up, pointing the handle at you. 

“I know how to use this!” He said, you looked down at the boy and put your hand down. 

His dark green pants were many sizes too big and his tight belt barley helped, he wore a torn up graphic tee that has '0' on it. His caramel fingers were covered in bandaids and his long black hair swayed under his dark beanie. 

The boy was holding the blade..gloveless and it wasn’t wrapped up either. 

“You can...touch the blade?” 

The kid looked at the handle, you stepped forward. The child stepped back, closing himself against the wall and he pointed the handle again, 

You sighed, squatting. 

“Are you an immortal?” You asked gently, the boy stared at you. 

“What is that?” He asked, you thought for a second. How should you approach this? 

You could just grab the child and turn him into the police, or you could not do that, you nod and stand. 

“Do you have any parents?” You asked and the boy shook his head, 

“Haven’t had any since the 90s,” he said, looking down. 

“Eighteen..nineties.” 

“Ya gonna turn me in?” The child added and you shake your head, 

“Do you have anywhere to go?” You asked, the child shook his head, he nodded to the mat on the ground. 

You barely remember being a child, it was so long ago but you remember being held. You remember the warmth of the body that held you close. Though you don’t remember who held you. Nor do you remember much of your eternal childhood. 

You stayed quiet, Beetlejuice looked down at the child, he frowned and looked away unsure of what to say or do, knowing now is not the time for a joke.

You put your hand out, the boy flinched from your movement.

"I can offer you some temporary housing," you said pulling your hand back, the boy shook his head. 

"I'm okay..but..thank you." He said softly, you sighed and showed him a kind smile. 

"Well, if you change your mind," You grabbed from your bag a sandwich wrapped in a napkin that you carried in case you got hungry. You handed it to the boy, who hesitantly took it, hiding it in one of the giant pockets of his pants. 

"Just follow where the blade leads you." You said nodding walking away, Beetlejuice slow to follow. 

"My name is Halian!" the child called out as you left, you turned and looked at him. 

“My name is (Y/N)...I hope you enjoy the sandwich.”


	37. Remembering

The truck roared to life as you turned the key, Beetlejuice sat next to you. 

“Do you think he’ll come?” Beetlejuice asked, you tighten your grip on the wheel,

“Maybe...if not then heh I gotta get that blade back.” you nervously chuckled, you heard the truck creak in the back. Looking at the rear view mirror you only see boxes of goods, Beetlejuice gently put his hand on your thigh. 

“You okay?” He asked and you nodded with a smile, 

“Yeah just..bit shaken up. Been awhile since I last went to the village..but it was nice. Nice to see people still living,” You drove the truck away from the village, 

“To see that not much has changed...it’s strange. I would’ve thought that the village would evolve with the world, bring bigger shops to bring more people.” Beetlejuice hummed as you spoke, 

“I guess it just..stayed still. Untouched by time. Wonder what that’s like.” You let out a small laugh, looking at Beetlejuice from a side eye you smiled. 

“Sorry I’m rambling..” Beetlejuice squeezed your thigh, 

“No! Keep going, it’s like watching a Ted Talk, but it’s a sexy Ted Talk.” Beetlejuice smirked and kissed your cheek and you laughed.

The drive was quiet, minus the bumps in the road and the creaks from the boxes. Turning the key off as you reached home, Beetlejuice kissed your cheek again. 

Bringing the goods inside didn’t take too long but by the end the sun was setting. 

“Ya know, I could get you a spotlight on Hoarders.” He chuckled as you both stood on the porch, smoking a cigarette. The sun was past the horizon and in replace was the moon, 

“I don’t hoard, like I said, I just prepare.” 

“That’s exactly what a hoarder would say.” He said and kissed your cheek again before you walked back inside. 

Beetlejuice looked up at the dark sky, seeing thousands of stars shine he smiled. This reminds him of the moment when he realized that he was falling for you.

How long has he been here? Not a full year but a couple months, the first few were a bit rough. Having to teach you to socially interact with him whether you liked it or not was fun, seeing you grow closer to him made him soft. 

Beetlejuice thought back to the market, how you were nervous to ask for the eggs. How you gave the man much more money than needed, not asking for a thanks. 

When you offered the boy housing, that's when he felt his heart thump in his chest. How could he, a trickster ghost, be with such a kind person like you? 

Beetlejuice looked through the window, seeing you munching on a snack while watching TV. You looked, comfortable, the tension that you had from the market was gone. 

Tension in your relationship was rare nowadays, but in the beginning tension was the conversation starter. Now when Beetlejuice touches you, you lean closer to him, when he holds you during the night and he hears you say his name. He swears that he gains a little bit of his soul back. 

This physical and emotional relationship that you've blessed Beetlejuice with, has managed to make him feel alive. To make him feel warm inside even when his skin is ice cold, sometimes when you both kiss he jokes that he's slowly stealing your soul with each smooch.

At Least that's what it feels like. He hopes he's not actually doing that, the thought of you dying from his love does sound romantic but realistically it's a nightmare he often has. 

You bleeding out in his arms, the Gods above him saying it's his fault because the deal was never sealed. 

Beetlejuice shakes his head, it's just a shitty nightmare. It's not real, because now you'll live forever and he'll be dead forever. 

Perfect unity.


	38. The Forever Boy

Beetlejuice flicked his cigarette in the ashtray and walked inside. In the living room you sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn as you skimmed the channels for something good. Beetlejuice plopped down next to you, snatching a hand full of popcorn you laughed and handed him the bowl. 

"What we watchin?" He asked and you shrugged, 

"Not sure, nothing good on TV." 

"Could just put ya back in that movie if you'd like." Beetlejuice smirked and you punched his shoulder, 

"You better not!" You threw popcorn at Beetlejuice and continued to search, nodding when you found a documentary called 'The Forever Child.' 

The documentary played, 

'It was the time of cowboys and Indians, when they roamed the American land. And with these two groups was a young boy, unnamed and unknown to many. The boy was famous in this time for one reason.'

You rolled your eyes as the documentary showed photos of the old west, you lived during that time and it wasn't that great. 

'Immorality, something humans have seeked for ages while one species of humans have found it. Immortals. Ranging in all sizes, but hard to find because they look like every other human. But one was found..' 

The documentary showed a series of photos of a young Native American boy, his long black hair covering his face. 

'The boy was unnamed but called 'The Forever Boy.' He was given this name by his founder, Frank Eaton. A well known oiler that spent his money on gambling and buying Native American land.'

Your eyes widened, you know that boy. 

The documentary continued and you watched intensely, this can't be true. They show one last photo of the boy and you blink. That's Halian. 

A knock at the door snaps you out of your thoughts and you look at Beetlejuice who speaks

"Is it-" you scramble towards the door, opening it quickly you see Halian and sigh. Halian looks up at you in confusion and speaks, 

"Do you have anymore sandwiches?" You smile at the boy and nod, 

"As many as you'd like."


	39. A boy and a plant

You led Halian into the living room, setting him on the couch he looked at the TV and you quickly changed the channel. It switched to an old 90’s rom com and you let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for bringing back the blade.” You smiled as you handed him the bowl of popcorn, he stared at the bowl and slowly ate some. Humming from the buttery taste, 

“What is the blade?” He asks with a mouth full and you laughed, explaining the blade and it's beginning and end. He hummed, 

“So..where is the other pieces?” He asked putting the half empty bowl on the table,

“I gave them to my most trusted friends.” You look behind you to see Beetlejuice leaned on the library door frame, he gave you a smirk and you smiled. 

“How old are you?” Halian asked and you answered, he asked more questions about immortals and you happily answered them all. Beetlejuice leaned behind you on the couch, 

“I don’t think he can see me.” He whispered and you slightly nodded, whispering to him 

“If so then stop talking to me, I’ll look insane.” You said as Halian looked back at you from the TV. Beetlejuice huffed and watched you two discuss immortality. 

He looked at your face, as you speak to the boy you look happy. Happy to know that the boy is safe from harm's way. 

Beetlejuice thought to himself about the future you might share with him, do you want kids? Do you want to get married? What do you want? 

Halian looked behind you and pointed to the Garden room, 

“I heard something from there.” You nervously chuckled, 

“What? You’re just tired,” Audrey chuckled from his room and Halian stood, 

“Is someone in there?” he asked slightly shaking, he gently grabbed your arm and hide behind you. You looked back at Beetlejuice, worry in your eyes. 

“Do you want to meet my friend?” You asked and Halian looked away, 

“Is he like us?” you shake your head, 

“He’s..he’s a plant..” Halian rose a brow, 

“Is he a nice plant?” You laughed and nodded, 

“He is, and his name is Audrey.” You slowly led Halian to the garden room and Halian gasped when he caught sight of Audrey, Audrey waved a vine and chuckled at the young boy. 

“Well who’s this lil fella?” Audrey asked as Halian slowly stepped closer, 

“Audrey, this is Halian. Halian this is Audrey.” You introduced the two and Halian touched Audrey’s vines in amazement, 

“Did you grow him?” He asked and you nodded, 

“Yup and now he’s all big and strong.” You patted Audrey’s head and Audrey chuckled, 

“I eat my greens!” He joked and Halian laughed, you felt your heart warm up. God this kid is so cute, you swear he may be the death of you. 

Audrey wrapped a vine around Halian and gently lifted him, Halian laughed again as he was lifted. 

“Audrey! Be careful!” You scolded as Audrey made the boy hover above you. You felt an arm wrap around your waist and you smiled when you saw Beetlejuice laughing at the two. 

“Higher!” Halian cheered as he was lifted higher and flew across the room, the two played together and you leaned onto Beetlejuice’s shoulder. Beetlejuice looked down at you, smiling to himself. 

“Do you ever want kids, (Y/N)?” he whispered and you froze, looking up at him you nervously chuckled. 

“I don’t know..I think I’m fine where I am right now.” You said nodding to the child playing with the giant man eating plant. Beetlejuice chuckled with a nod, 

“Thats fair.” 

Halian yawned as Audrey gently put him back on the ground and patted him on the head, you took Halian’s hand and led him back to the living room. 

Sitting back on the couch, Halian to your left and Beetlejuice to your right you sighed as Halian tiredly leaned onto you. His head fell in your lap and you smiled as he quickly fell asleep, you looked up at Beetlejuice. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Beetlejuice asked and you shrugged, 

“I’m not sure but,” You played with Halian’s hair, 

“I like it so far.” you said and slowly you fell asleep, leaning on Beetlejuice.


	40. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome uwu

You sliced the red apple into tiny slices, grabbing a spoon and a jar of peanut butter you left towards the dining room. The sky was dark and you smiled as you remembered the days activities; telling stories to Halian, walking the garden and just keeping each other busy till sleep came. 

"Ya like apples?" You asked and Halian quickly nodded, he sat at the table in a new set of clothes that you managed to find. Another large T-shirt with a pair of old small shorts, along with cute corgi socks. 

"Sometimes the appller lets me have some, the reds are my favorite." You rose a brow as he ate the snack. 

"Appller?"

"Apple seller." Halian said humming when he tasted the peanut butter and you nodded in understanding. 

Your hand that was on the table was grabbed by Beetlejuice, he squeezed it and you showed a small smile, then you turned back to Halian

"You can sleep in the room next to mine, Halian." Halian stopped eating,

"You don't have to do that, I can sleep on the couch.." you shake your head, 

"Not on my watch, I just have to fix the room up a bit and then it's all yours." you smiled and Halian smiled back. 

"Thank you..very much."

You nodded and left towards the guest room, opening the door you weren't surprised to see Beetlejuice on the bed. 

"Redecorating?" He asked and you nodded, 

"Just turn it back to how you found." You said, Beetlejuice groaned. 

"But it was sooo boring! Don't ya wanna make it comfy for the kid?" You shrugged and sat on the bed, the room changed to it's old style. Plain cream walls with a comfy bed and a small desk.

You think back to conversations you had with Halian, how he hasn't had a real home in decades but how he's fine with that because the streets are his home.

"I don't even know if the kid would want to stay…" you mumbled, Beetlejuice rose a brow and sat next to you. 

"Whaddya mean?" 

"What kid wants to stay with an old immortal that hides from the public eye? God I've got to be the most boring immortal ever." You sighed and hid in your hands. Beetlejuice rubbed your back, 

"I doubt the kid thinks your boring, I mean you were just telling him the story of when you found the lost city of Atlantis." 

"But that's the past, not now…" you stood, walking towards the small desk you grabbed the framed photo of you and Beetlejuice. 

Beetlejuice hugged your waist, breathing in your smell you leaned into his touch. He kissed your neck and a small voice interrupted your melancholy thoughts. 

"I don't think your boring…" you looked at the door to see Halian, 

"I like your stories, they’re really cool." You smiled, walking towards Halian you gently pulled the boy in for a hug. 

"Thank you, Halian..maybe one day you can live those stories, hmm?" You asked pushing his hair behind his ear. Halian nodded, 

"I'd like that, I want to see Atlantis and go on the tallest mountain. Mount Everest, right?" Halian asked and you nodded, feeling your heart warm up. You stood, taking Halian's hand you led him to his bed, Halian crawled under the covers and you sat next to him, he gently grabbed your hand, 

“Could you tell me a story?” He asked, 

“A ghost story?” He added and you looked at Beetlejuice who whistled away. Looking back at Halian you nodded, 

"This is about the dirty ghost," you winked at Beetlejuice who started to listen, 

"He has dirty, smelled bad and ate bugs for supper. His hair was snot green and his skin snow white." Halian giggled from the description, 

"This ghost was the funniest ghost in town, he told jokes that made everyone laugh and cry until they die. His jokes were killer and his breath just as bad. He was the top dog of the dead, wanted by everyone." Halian spoke, 

"What was his name?" 

"Green Ghost." You said, 

"The Green Ghost once went to a home, this home to be exact. He was summoned by an unsuspecting immortal-" 

"Like me!" Halian cheered and you nodded, 

"Yes! And the Immortal was very lonely, for they haven't laughed in centuries. They've heard every joke in the book, but not a single giggle left them. Ya know not laughing for centuries can really bum a person out." Halian nodded, 

"But when the Green Ghost came inside the Immortal's home they said to him, 'You there ghostly ghoul! I've heard that your jokes are to die for. Tell me one!' And so the Ghost said a joke, 

"'What did the evil chicken lay? Deviled eggs.'" You and Beetlejuice said in synch and you laughed, 

"But the Immortal didn't laugh, the Ghost was shocked! He's always made someone laugh from a joke. So he tried again, 

"'What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef!' 

Again the Immortal did not laugh, now this made the Ghost mad. So he left to go find other jokes. The Ghost came back the next day and he spoke to the Immortal 'I have the funniest joke you will ever here.' And he whispered to the Immortal the joke and then suddenly the Immortal busted out laughing. The Immortal laughed and they laughed until suddenly they choked on a fly, that was put in their mouth by the Ghost. The Ghost watched as the Immortal died and nodded, 

'My jokes are to die for.' He said and with that he left." 

"What was the joke?" Halian asked and you shrugged, 

"Not sure, cause if I say it we may just choke on a fly and die." You laughed and Halian followed, mumbling out the ending of the story with laughter you patted his head and turned off the light. 

Heading towards the door, Halian spoke,

"Was that story about the ghost that lives here?" You stopped at the doorframe, nervously you looked at Beetlejuice who shrugged. 

"What ghost?" You said and Halian pointed to Beetlejuice, 

"That Green Ghost right there!"


	41. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wholesome!

You stared down at Halian as he pointed at Beetlejuice, 

"You can..you can see him?" You asked, Halian nodded, you grabbed Beetlejuice's wrist and wiggled his hand, 

"This man, this man right here?" Halian nodded again, and you laughed to yourself. 

"So..when he was on the table you saw him?" Another nod and you laughed again and held your face. Beetlejuice patted your back and spoke, 

"Let me introduce myself, I am the ghost with the most and the names, " He pointed towards you and winked. You laughed and swatted at him, 

"His name is Beetlejuice." You finished for him, 

"I'm Halian, nice to meet you Beetlejuice." The two shook hands and Beetlejuice laughed, ruffling Halian's hair. 

You sat back on the bed, you and Halian seemed too wide awake to go to bed. 

"So you can see dead people too?" You asked, 

"At first I thought he was a homeless man but then you kissed him." Halian said and you laughed, 

"That's understandable," Beetlejuice nods in agreement as he sniffs himself. 

Halian told you both of ghosts that haunted the village, all peaceful and most are all elderly who coo at him because he can actually see them. Then he told you of the cold nights he spent, huddled in thin blankets. You frowned and looked at Beetlejuice who bit his lip, he knew exactly what you were thinking. 

"Um....Halian would you...like to stay here..with us?" You asked but before Halian could answer you were pulled out of the room by Beetlejuice. 

The bedroom door shut and you looked at Beetlejuice as he held your shoulders. 

"Slow down, babes." he said and you rose a brow, 

"Why, what's wrong?" Beetlejuice shook his head, 

"Nothing's wrong, it's just..are you sure you wanna do this?" 

"What? Let Halian live with us?" 

"No, yes but no. I mean," he gulped and tugged at his collar,

"Have a kid?" You stayed quiet, do you? Nono more like are you prepared? 

The answer to that is no, you are not prepared, hell nobody is ever prepared to have a kid. 

You look down at your feet, 

Does the kid even wanna stay? Maybe he likes freezing his ass off, you shake your head. That was a dumb thought, no one likes freezing. 

You huffed and looked back at Beetlejuice, who tightened his lips, 

"Are you?" You said and Beetlejuice blinked, 

"Am I what?"

"Are you ready for a kid?" You finished and Beetlejuice stuttered, 

"Well I- I don't know hell don't even know how to change a diaper how can I-" 

You interrupted him with a hug, 

"Well get ready, because if that kid says yes. Then you're stuck with bein called Daddy." 

"Well I don't mind bein called Daddy just different context, ya know?" You laughed and tightened the hug, Beetlejuice sighs and pets your head. 

"I know I'm not..ready ready, but I'm sure I can learn along the way." He says and you smile, pulling him in for a gentle kiss, Beetlejuice hums and deepens the kiss, holding your chin. 

A cough interrupted the kiss and you looked down to see Halian standing at the doorway with a raised brow. You pushed Beetlejuice away and nervously laughed, 

"So..wanna stay?" Beetlejuice asked putting his arms out to be dramatic and Halian giggled with a nod. 

"Only if you two stop kissing in front of me." He giggled more and you laughed as Beetlejuice rose a finger, 

"Deal." You said with a laugh, 

"Hey now wait a second."


	42. A diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh waitress nasty

You yawned and rose from your bed, Beetlejuice’s feet were right next to you and he mumbled in his sleep. You let out a small laugh and got up from the bed, quietly you left to shower. 

You wiped your face with the towel and then the steam from the mirror, seeing yourself you sighed. Been a while since you’ve actually looked at yourself in the mirror, you noticed small lines under your eyes and you pulled at your skin in annoyance. 

“Guess my age is starting to show…” you mumbled as you turned to get dressed, putting on a long sleeve with sweatpants you left to check on Halian. Knocking on his door you peeked in to see him peacefully sleeping on the bed, you smiled and left. 

The house is quiet for once as you drink your morning elixir, the steam tickles your nose and you go to the Garden room. Letting out a small giggle when you see Sandy wrapped around Audrey, 

“Lovebirds,” You teased as Audrey pushed you out with a vine, doing a check up on the garden outside you noticed they were dying from the coldness thats coming and you sighed. Grabbing some tarp you covered the plants, at least trying to keep them living for a bit longer. 

You shivered from the chillness of outside and rushed back inside, you grabbed your cup and warmed yourself back up. You searched through your vinyls and hummed when you found the one, setting it on the record player the orchestra gently played. The femine voice hummed and then sang 

“So this is love,” she hummed and repeated the line, a male voice joined her. 

“So this is what makes life divine, I'm all aglow and now I know, The key to our heaven is mine.” You swayed to the song and then felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, humming in your ear. 

“My heart has wings and I can fly, I'll touch every star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of.” Beetlejuice gently sang to you and you turned to face him, setting the cup down you both swayed together along with the music. 

“So this is love,” You both said and pulled each other in for a soft kiss, 

“I love you, Beetlejuice.” 

“I love you too, Babes.” You leaned into Beetlejuice’s shoulder and felt his cold skin against your warm skin. 

You both swayed as another song continued, 

“Thank you..” Beetlejuice whispered and you looked at him, 

“For what?” you smiled and he held your chin, 

“For not leaving me, for staying..thank you.” He whispered and you giggled, 

“I’d never leave you, Beejz..even if I die I’ll come back to you.” he looked down, 

“Please don’t die.” he whined and you nodded, 

“I won’t, they’re can only be one ghost in this house, and that spots reserved for you.” you kissed his cheek and you hide his face in your neck, 

You both sat on the couch, huddled together for warmth in a blanket. The music continued, small feet patted down the stairs and you looked up to see Halian rubbing his eyes. 

“Good Morning.” You smiled and he yawned, 

“Good morning,” he repeated and you stood, walking towards the kitchen with Beetlejuice in tow. 

Halian stood next to you as you searched the fridge, you hummed. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” You asked and Halian shrugged, you scratched at your head in thought. Then looked at Beetlejuice, who munched on a bug, you shook your head and looked at Halian. 

“Wanna go out for breakfast?” You asked and Halian thought for a second and then nodded, you clapped. 

“Great, we can also do some clothes shopping for you and you.” You pointed at Halian and then Beetlejuice, who huffed. 

You all left in the jeep, Halian in the backseat and Beetlejuice in the passenger fiddling with the radio. 

“Ya know, they say a radio can be used to communicate with the dead. Maybe I can find some of my old friends.” You rose a brow, 

“Friends?” 

“Okay, enemies..” Beetlejuice grumbled as you turned in the parking lot of a small diner. 

Entering the diner, 50’s music played from the jukebox and the cooks were calling out the ready dishes. You frowned, this was your decision to go out in the public so you’re gonna have to deal with it. 

You looked at Beetlejuice who slipped his fingers in with yours, 

“Can anyone see you?” You asked and Beetlejuice nodded, 

“Made me visible so you don’t look insane.” you laughed as you were led to a small table by a hostess. You looked at the menu and hummed, it didn’t take long for Halian to choose his meal. He put the menu down and hummed, 

“Pancakes?” he said and you looked up at him, 

“Do you want them?” 

“Can I?” He asked and you nodded, 

“Milk?” He added and you nodded again, 

“You can also have some bacon, or maybe hash browns.” 

Halian shook his head and you laughed, 

The waitress showed up, she cringed from seeing Halian but then smiled at Beetlejuice. You furrowed your brows in confusion, 

“What can I get ya?” She asked looking at Beetlejuice, leaning towards him and Beetlejuice looked at Halian for him to go, he hid behind the menu and Beetlejuice laughed. 

“I’ll have the number 4 with Black Coffee and he’ll have pancakes with milk, babes?” The waitress glared at you and you leaned into you seat unsure of what to do, 

“Uh I’ll um have..the omelet with a side of hash browns and tea?” you stuttered and the waitress rose a brow, 

“That all?” You nodded and the waitress turned to leave, when she was feet away she turned her head and winked at Beetlejuice. You frowned and sunk deeper into the seat, Beetlejuice looked at you and frowned. 

Halian folded his napkin into a heart and slide it over to you, you smiled and took it. 

“Thank you, Halian.” You smiled, Beetlejuice tapped your shoulder. 

“Here,” He said and nodded over to the jukebox, 

The box flicked on as the waitress passed by, Beetlejuice winked at you and you rose a brow. 

“What are you doing?” You whispered and he giggled, 

The waitress turned back with a tray full of coffee and dirty plates, 

“Watch,” Beetlejuice said and right as the waitress was in range of the box, 

“WAKE UP!” it screamed as heavy music played, the waitress gasped and dropped the tray. Causing coffee to spill all over her uniform, 

Beetlejuice started to laugh maniacally and you gasped holding in your laughter, Halian giggled at the sight. 

The music was instantly stopped when the waitress stood and she glared over at your table, stomping in the back of the restaurant you heard yelling and another waitress came out in a panic, holding a tray of your food. 

Beetlejuice looked at you again and winked, the plates of food and drinks were lifted off the tray and floated towards your table. Landing in front of you, the other waitress watched in shock and fainted from the sight. 

“Well eat up, kid!” Beetlejuice laughed and Halian started to chow down.


	43. Indian Burial Ground & Pretzels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh yea

You paid the frighten waitress and gave her a guilt tip, leaving the diner you all laughed from Beetlejuice’s antics. 

“Okay so now what?” Beetlejuice asked as he sat in the passenger, 

“Seat belt, bud.” he said to Halian and Halian did as he was told, you spoke. 

“Shopping,” You said and Beetlejuice groaned, 

“Just leave me at a dump and I’ll come up with next seasons new line.” Beetlejuice crossed his arms and huffed, you shake your head and drive towards the nearest mall. Which is an hour away, on the way you all kept yourself busy; you and Beetlejuice sang random radio songs, playing I spy for too long, and Beetlejuice yelling punch buggy when he sees a Beetle and you punching him back. 

“Okay we’re here.” you said as you parked the car, Beetlejuice groaned. 

“I’ll stay here.” He mumbled, 

“Fine, but I’m not leaving the windows down.” You said as you left the car holding Halian’s hand, Beetlejuice popped right next to you. 

“Don’t leave me..” he grumbled and held your other hand you smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Halian hid behind you as you three walked into the mall, 

“Okay, Halian you’re first.” you said and Halian looked around. 

"What is this place?" 

"The mall." You said as you led him into a children's clothing store, 

"Oo that's cute!" You cooed and picked up a pair of blue overalls, looking at Halian you rose a brow when you noticed he seemed distracted. 

"Halian?" You put the overalls back and waved your hand in front of him. He blinked and pointed, 

"There's a little girl." He said and you looked to where he was pointing to see a small girl hiding in a rack of clothes. She wore a tan dress with cloth shoes, her black hair in braids and had feathers. 

You slowly stepped forward to the girl and she hid deeper into the clothes, 

"Sweetie? Where's your mommy?" You asked and suddenly the girl ran out, past you she left the store to jump in the arms of a woman who wore a similar outfit. 

Halian grabbed your hand, 

"Do you know them?" You asked as the woman stared at you, she turned around and suddenly she disappeared into thin air. 

Halian shook his head and you sighed, continuing to test out clothes for Halian you noticed Beetlejuice was nowhere to be found when you left the store. 

Then suddenly you heard a scream and turned to the food court to see people running. Food was flying and mannequins were walking, 

"Not again.." you groaned and you ran with Halian towards the chaos. 

Reaching the center of the mall you groaned when you see Beetlejuice riding the carousel. 

"Can I ride?" Halian asked,

"Later, Halian." You said and tapped your foot, Beetlejuice waved at you and floated towards you. 

"Babes! Guess what?" 

You rose a brow, 

"Beetlejuice.." you growled, Beetlejuice whimpered. 

"I can explain!" He said, 

"Make it quick" you said and before Beetlejuice could speak a yell caught your attention. Halian gasped, and pointed up. You followed his direction and your eyes widened to see an elderly man. 

His skin was dark and wrinkly and he wore a large feathered headdress, a long dark coat decorated covered him and he walked with a wooden stick. 

"He asked for some help, ya see lemme give ya some backstory." Beetlejuice spoke, as more figures in similar outfits appeared. 

"This mall, was built on an indian burial ground. Rude right?" You nodded, 

"And these ghosts are sick and tired of these fuckers just waltzing in and being dicks. But they can't do much, I mean they've tried but people aren't scared." 

"So you took matters in your own hands?" You said raising a brow, Beetlejuice nodded. 

"Did anyone get hurt?" You asked and Beetlejuice shook his head, 

"They specified that no harm be done, they want to be seen as peaceful, ew." Beetlejuice laughed as he was smacked by the Chief's cane. 

You looked around and noticed the mall was empty, no physical bodies to be found besides yours and Halian's. 

"So we have this whole mall..to ourselves?" You rose a brow, Beetlejuice nodded. You turned to the crowd of ghosts, 

"You guys don't mind if we..raid this place right?" The chief shook his head, 

"Just leave us alone and everything will be peaceful." 

So you forced Beetlejuice to join you, making him try on new clothes. Most he hated, some he liked. Halian stayed with the ghosts, wanting to chat about the past. 

"Hey, Babes, look." Beetlejuice said and nodded to the popcorn machine, he put some kernels in his mouth and seconds later popcorn popped from his mouth. 

"I'm not eating that." 

You sat in the food court with the two and the other ghosts, munching on some pretzels and slushies you hummed. Beetlejuice told the chief about how they can really take advantage of the situation and make some cash, this got him hit again.   
"Havin fun?" You asked Halian and he nodded with a mouthful, 

"Can we do this again?" He mumbled and you laughed, wiping his mouth. 

"We'll see."


	44. Plants can fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U and bj will be..grandparents

“What are you two doing?” you asked as you walked into the gardening room to see Beetlejuice whispering to Audrey. Beetlejuice turned to you, 

“Talking about manly things, like sports.” Beetlejuice then put on a football helmet from nowhere and Audrey wore one too. You blinked, where did he get that from. 

You shake your head and leave the room, Halian ran downstairs and grabbed your hand. 

“There’s something in the front yard, come look!” He said and pulled you outside, pointing you laughed as you see Sandy curled in the sun. 

“Oh right, you haven’t met Sandy.” You spoke to Halian, explaining her species and where she came from. Halian nodded, not fully understanding but still amazed by her. 

You led the boy to the sandworm, Sandy raised her head(s) to you both and smiled. You noticed she looks..thicker..what has she been eating? You shake your head and show Halian how to pet Sandy, he laughs as Sandy licks him. 

“She likes you.” You laughed as Sandy lifted Halian up onto her back, she slithered on the ground with him and you tilted your head. Normally she rises, something’s off about her today. 

After the two finish playing, you help him down from the worm and pet Sandy. 

“You hungry?” You ask and both Sandy and Halian nod, you go inside and make sandwiches thinking of what to feed Sandy. Beetlejuice came from the garden room, his face scrunched up. You rose a brow, 

“Done having manly time?” You said as you ate a sandwich, Beetlejuice huffed. 

“Sandy...she ain’t my lil girl anymore..”

“What?” 

“She’s all grown up, babes, found herself a man. She don’t need her old dad anymore.” Beetlejuice pouted and whined into your chest, you hummed in confusion. 

“Could you..explain this?” you said as you led him outside, holding a sandwich a juice for Halian. 

“Babes..we’re gonna be grandparents.” You stopped right as you were handing Halian his lunch, then blinked and looked back at Beetlejuice. 

“I’m so confused.” you handed Halian his food and Beetlejuice pointed to the resting sandworm, 

“Appreantly..plants can fuck.” you slapped his shoulder and nodded to Halian, he huffed. 

“He’s probably heard worse but okay, whatever. I can hold my tongue.” He did just that, sticking his tongue in between his teeth. You blinked, watching his tongue fall off, 

“Okay. gross.” you kicked the tongue away as it hopped close to you. Beetlejuice grew a new striped tongue and spoke, 

“As I was saying, I’m not sure when she’s due but..I wanna see those weird mutant sand plant babies.” You hummed and thought for a second as you watched Sandy slither towards the porch, going inside (somehow) she curled around Audrey’s pot. 

“Why can’t we be like that?” Beetlejuice jokes and you scrunch your nose up at him, 

“Sorry I’m not a plant.” you laughed as he kissed your cheek. 

A week passed as you watched Sandy eat roaming ghosts like a starved man, you sipped your tea from the porch. Halian sat next to you sipping his drink, you looked at him. He looked at you. 

“Can we keep em?” He asked and you rose a brow, 

“Keep what?” He points at Sandy, 

“Her babies.” you squinted as you see Beetlejuice tossing a ghost into Sandy’s mouth. 

“We’ll see.”


	45. Withdrawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bj causes some chaos

Beetlejuice kicked a leaf off the roof, looking around he sighed from the dark night sky. It’s quiet, he’s still not entirely use to this quietness; he’s use to screaming, crying, laughing or all of the above at once. Instead of these sounds he hears you laughter and talking, as Halian tells you a story of how he stole an entire loaf of bread. 

He’s been busy since he’s met you; helped kill Gods, start a family, learn he’s gonna be a grandpa. Sure he’s been causing some chaos, but not enough to satisfy. He thinks back to when Lydia and him scared visitors and almost killed a little girl. 

No one visits this house because of its vast plains of loneliness, no one to scare. He looks at the horizon, seeing a peek of the nearby village. Looking back down at the house he smirks, he hopes you won’t mind if he visits the neighbors. 

He floats off the roof, peeking in the window he smiles when he sees you and Halian in the living room watching TV. Then he checks on Sandy, she’s still curled around Audrey’s pot as they both sleep. It’s quiet here. 

Beetlejuice floats towards the village with a smirk as he makes himself invisible to the citizens. It’s quiet as citizens get ready for bed, some groups of young adults are still about, holding beer and each other for steadiness. Beetlejuice phases into the bar the group walks into, it's a small crowd of townsfolk but a perfect size to cause chaos. 

Beetlejuice gets behind the bar, watching the bartender wipe down glasses. He slowly pushes two bottles of liquor off the shelves and they break as soon as they hit the ground. The bartender gasps and its quiet in the bar for a second, then loud as the employee cleans the mess. 

Beetlejuice grabs the cleaning rag and soaks it in nearby liquor, wiping the bar people cringe from the sticky feeling. 

Beetlejuice raises a brow, so far no screams. Just mild shock. He pouts and moves to a small table of friends, all laughing at a joke one said. Beetlejuice squeezes in between the two friends, a ginger male with glasses and a bombshell blonde girl. 

“So wanna get outta here and have some real fun?” The ginger is forced to say and the blonde scrunches up her nose, 

“Henry, I’m a lesbian..” 

“Wha- I didn't say that!” Henry defended himself terribly which caused the blonde to throw her tequila at him. 

Beetlejuice snaps his fingers and another unsuspecting victim is forced to speak, 

“Fight!” He yelled and suddenly another male punched the speaker in the jaw. 

Beetlejuice cackled as the two started to rumble. Another girl threw her drink at another male and the two started to argue about nonsensical topics. Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and again and suddenly a striped snake slithered across the ground, people screamed and suddenly the bar was empty. 

Beetlejuice went to the lonely bartender, 

“Put it on my tab.” He said with a smirk as more bottles broke behind the bartender. The bartender ran, yelling curses as Beetlejuice cackled louder. 

Beetlejuice left the bar, slicking his hair back and flicking his coat up he smirked. 

“Good job, me.” He said and went on to terrorize more victims. 

Next was a bakery that was rising his dough for the next morning, Beetlejuice stuffed bugs and rats in his bread and pies. Then it was the cobbler, all the shoes lost their matching twin and were replaced with clown shoes. Next was the sewer, her needles were broke in half and all her materials were turned to metal. 

Beetlejuice held a bottle of liquor as he tumbled through the town, causing chaos and screams. He stumbled to the darker parts of the village, passing the homeless that somehow were given warmer blankets and a basket of goods. He passed the bookers that were suddenly gifted money and free will from their pimps, Beetlejuice leaned against the brick wall covered in graffiti. When chaos ends, peace takes place. 

The bottle was empty and rolled away from him, he sputtered and stood up. Looking around, he popped his fingers and snapped them. 

Suddenly he was at the front door of his shared home with you, He smiled and went inside quietly, the sun was rising and he internally cheered when he heard the screams of the citizens from afar. 

You and Halian were fast asleep on the couch, the TV playing a documentary about the evolution of technology. Beetlejuice switched it off, lifting Halian up he took Halian into his room and tucked him in tight. 

“Night kid.” he whispered and shut the door, heading downstairs he smiled when he saw you were still asleep. 

Lifting you he cooed at your sleeping form, taking you to your shared bed he tucked you in. Floating right next to you, he kissed your forehead. 

“Love ya, babes.” you mumbled out an I love you in your sleep.


	46. Lydia Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting I've been distracted anfkak also here's lydia catching up on the tea

“Okay..explain.” Lydia said as she sat on the couch, holding a cup of tea. You sat next to her, Halian on the floor and Beetlejuice floating over you both. 

“Halian is an immortal-”

“I get that part but like..how’d you find him? And manage to convince Beetlejuice to like..help.” You shrugged, 

“Wasn’t that hard, right?” You looked up at Beetlejuice, who nodded. 

“Once (Y/N) told me they were ready, I just...agreed I guess.” He said and you explained how you found Halian and how he came to your home willingly. 

“Wow..that it?” Lydia said and sipped her tea, Beetlejuice shook his head. 

“We’re gonna be grandparents!” He cheered and wrapped his arms around your neck, you laughed as he kissed your cheek. 

“Wha-?” Lydia blinked and you nodded to the garden room, 

“Big Sandy is gonna be a momma.” 

“When?” You shrugged, 

“Maybe in a month? I’m not sure how long worm plant pregnancies last..” Beetlejuice mumbled, 

“But I’m gonna name one Junior, or maybe Princess oh! Or maybe Sweetheart.” You covered Beetlejuice’s mouth as he rambled, 

“We’re not sure how many there will be but..if you want to have one..please..please take one.” You said and Lydia laughed with a nod. 

“So what have you been up to, Lydia?” You asked as Beetlejuice sat on the ground, playing with Halian as a beast and a knight. 

Lydia shrugged, 

“Not much, I’m almost done with my studies for the supernatural. So that means I can become an amateur ghost hunter/researcher.” 

“Are you gonna do exorcisms more often?” Lydia hummed from your question, 

“I’m still iffy about those,” She rubbed her mug, 

“I mean, yea I can exorcise evil spirits and such but..I still feel..guilty about it. Like I’m killing a person.” You sighed and held her knee, 

“Guilt is inevitable, but if it helps keep the spirit and the person safe than you should feel no guilt over it. Just relief.” Lydia shrugged, Beetlejuice hummed. 

“You’re right, plus the whole each exorcism needs to be approved by the Vatican is a bit of a waste of my time. So I doubt I’ll be doing a whole lot of thoses. Maybe just ghost communication for grieving families.” 

“Like a fake psychic..but real.” he said and Lydia laughed, 

“Something like that, yeah.” 

“You know..there was a ghost here once.” 

“Still is.” Beetlejuice booped your nose and you shake your head, 

“Not you.. I mean I had another ghost.” 

“You mean there were others?” Beetlejuice dramatically gasped, Lydia leaned closer, intrigued in your story. 

“Can you tell me about them?” She asked and you nodded. 

“She was old..died from natural causes in her bed. Her name was Gertrude, she had a husband named Derrick. He wasn’t very nice, bit of a dick but she loved him.” 

“Was he here too?” You shake your head, 

“She said his business was done here and he went..somewhere. Not sure where though.” Lydia nodded, 

“She had many stories, her and her husband lived here to get away from the big city. Which in her time wasn’t very big, she wanted a garden. A big one. So I gave her one, she loved it. Said it was beautiful and just as she dreamed. But after I planted the last flower, she was gone.” Lydia frowned, 

“Apparently her husband never let her have a garden, said it was too dirty and worms would eat them all anyways. I guess once the garden was done..her business was complete. At least I helped her pass over.” You hummed and Lydia nodded, 

“So that’s why you like to garden so much?” Beetlejuice asked and you nodded, 

“(Y/N)?” Lydia started, 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” You blinked, 

“What's up?”

“In your yard, there’s a tree. It looks dead but..that's not the reason I’m talking about it.” Lydia stood and you followed her outside, she nodded to a large tree. Its pale bark was empty, no leaves or small animals. 

“Did you perhaps..bury a person near that tree?” She asked and you sighed, 

“I did..an immortal. He was young, naive..manipulated to kill for love. His name was Hisoka..” You said and Beetlejuice wrapped an arm around your waist, you leaned on his shoulder. 

“Well..Hisoka says thank you..he says he’s at peace with death and finally understands his reason for living.” 

“Can I ask what the reason was?”

“He said the reason was, to love.” You hummed and looked at the tree, slowly bright green bulbs and leaves started to bloom and you smiled. 

“Thank you, Lydia.”


	47. Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dumb chapter

“I’m taking away your pollen.” you glared up at Audrey who whined, 

“That’s unnecessary.” 

“Wrong,” You pointed to Sandy outside being fed for the fourth time today. Audrey huffed, 

“Our babies will be beautiful, you’re just jealous.” He poked you with a vine and you swatted him away, 

“Don’t sass me young man, I’m still your gardener.” You pointed at him and he huffed again. 

“Can’t do anything in this house.” 

You left the gardening room to make lunch, Halian came from the library and tugged on your arm, 

“Where do babies come from?” You tightened your lips as Beetlejuice came inside, wiping his dirty hands on his pants. 

“Ask your father.” You pushed Halian towards the unsuspecting Beetlejuice, 

“Hey kid, whats up?” 

“Where do babies come from?” Beetlejuice froze and looked up at you, 

“The garden.” He blurts out and you raise a brow, 

“First uh, a seed is planted in the soil yea that. Then the seed is uh..watered and goes through photosynthesis.” 

“What's that?” 

“Uh when plants um grow? And then uh third, the seed grows and grows into a cabbage. And um well inside the cabbage is a baby. And the parents after nine months of growing, open the cabbage and get their baby.” Beetlejuice rambled out the answer and you sighed holding your face in disappointment. 

“Really? Because a book in the library says sex.” 

“Or that, whatever.” Beetlejuice raised his arms in defeat and walked away. You watched as Halian walked to the library and mentally decided to put the sex ed books on a higher shelf.


	48. Carving pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bj fucin stop turning plants into living creatures

You opened the front door, walking inside as you struggled to carry two pumpkins. You decided that since it’s close to the day of frights and scares, that carving some pumpkins would be a fun activity for the whole family. 

You hum, you like that word. Family. It’s nice, makes you feel warm inside. Setting the pumpkins down on the dining room table you call out for Beetlejuice and Halian to join you. Halian came down the stairs, excited to know what you brought home, Beetlejuice floated inside from the backyard. He was taking care of the bugs. 

Halian blinked from the pumpkins and Beetlejuice smiled, picking up one he went to smash it and you yelled. 

“What? Not a fan of Smashing Pumpkins?” He smirked and you shake your head, grabbing the gourd you put it back on the table and turn to Halian. 

“Ever carved a jack o lantern before?” Halian shakes his head and you nod, expecting that answer. 

“Well now you will.” You poked his nose and he giggled, Beetlejuice grabbed the knives and paper towels at your request. You all sat at the table, 

“Do you know what you want your face to be?” You asked and gasped when Beetlejuice stabbed one pumpkin, 

“Fuck!” 

“Watch the language, Babes.” Beetlejuice laughed and you glared at him, taking the knife you sighed. 

“First. We have to open up the pumpkin,” You started to carve out a lid, Beetlejuice did the same and stuck his hand inside it. 

“Then, we take out the guts, like Beetlejuice.” Beetlejuice pulled out a huge chunk of guts and slapped it against the table, you sighed as you were splashed. 

“Okay, not like Beetlejuice.” You mumbled as Halian used a spoon to dig out the guts, laughing at its gross texture. 

Beetlejuice hummed, as he tapped the knife against the pumpkin, thinking of a design.   
“Now what?” Halian asked, his hands now covered in pumpkin guts, you handed him a napkin and spoke. 

“Now, we carve a face. Do you know what face you want to give this pumpkin?” Halian thought for a second, 

“I wanna do something like a scary face, can I?” You nodded, 

“Wanna draw it on there first?” Halian nods and you get up to grab a marker. Noticing that Beetlejuice and the pumpkin is gone you raise a brow. 

Heading towards the kitchen you gasp when you see Beetlejuice covered in pumpkin guts, maniacally laughing. Over his striped suit was a white coat, he wore green goggles. On the kitchen island, is a lumpy figure covered in a white sheet. 

“It’s alive!” He cackled and you yelled catching his attention. 

“What are you doing!?” You yelled and Beetlejuice stopped, raising his goggles he smirked. 

“This!” He tore the sheet off to reveal the pumpkin, carved with a stereotypical face but under it shocks you. It forms a body with green roots and vines, fingers, toes everything. Thankful except the uh..crotch thing.

You tap your foot in annoyance when the creature does not stir, only lays lifeless. 

“Oh right!” beetlejuice snaps his fingers and suddenly the inside of the jack o lantern is lit. the beast stirs and slowly rises from the counter, 

“(Y/N), what's going on?” Halian asked, holding his faceless pumpkin, the creature turns to Halian and rushes to him. Grabbing the pumpkin, the creature runs out the open back door. 

“Um..didn’t think it’d do that..” Beetlejuice says nervously and Halian whimpers, frowning at his pumpkin less hands. 

You glare at Beetlejuice, 

“Go get that thing, and the pumpkin back. Right now.” you growled and Beetlejuice whimpered, 

“On it!” He saluted and ran outside to find the pumpkin napper. You hugged the frowning Halian, saying that you’ll get the gourd back soon. 

Beetlejuice scanned the garden,   
“Here pumpkin head, c’mere.” Beetlejuice whistled and suddenly a bush moved, Beetlejuice dived into the bush only to catch a small bird. Wait he knows that bird, it’s the bird that he stole a worm from. The bird aggressively pecked at his face and Beetlejuice crawled out of the bush. 

Shaking off the dirt he huffed, crossing his arms he looked around again. 

“Shouldn’t be too hard to find a six foot tall pumpkin monster..” He grumbled and searched the garden, moving the daisies he picked up a beetle. Putting the bug in his pocket, 

“For later.” he said under his breath and continued his search, while digging in the ground he heard a whimper. Quickly he stood and shook off the dirt again, squinting towards the whimpering he sneaked closer to the voice, it was hiding behind the large rose bush. 

“Aha!” he said and his brows scrunched up when he saw the pumpkin beast, sitting down holding the pumpkin. The beast turned up to Beetlejuice and looked down in gloom. Beetlejuice frowned and sat next to the beast. 

“Lonely?” he asked and the pumpkin nodded, his vine fingers grazed the other pumpkin. 

“You want someone to talk to?” The pumpkin nodded again, 

“Wel..we can give them a face, I know that kid in there wants to.” The pumpkin looked up at Beetlejuice, then slowly it nodded and they both stood. Following Beetlejuice back inside, Beetlejuice spoke. 

“Piper says sorry.” You rose a brow, 

“Piper?” Beetlejuice nodded and sat next to you in the dining room, Piper next to him. 

“Do you want a scary face?” Halian asked and piper shook their head, 

“A happy face?” Piper nodded and Halian started to draw a happy face with a small triangle nose, 

“How's that?” Piper nodded and Halian slid the pumpkin over to you, slowly you started to carve the face. Piper wincing when from over your shoulder, Beetlejuice patted the pumpkins shoulder and pulled out the beetle from his pocket. 

“Hungry?” He asked and the pumpkin threw the beetle in its carved mouth. Beetlejuice laughed as he saw the small beetle burn. Halian walked over to Piper, and held its hand as they walked into the kitchen to finish the process. 

Beetlejuice set the pumpkin on the island, snapping his fingers, roots grew into a similar body but a bit shorter. Piper stepped to you and tugged on your shirt, 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, and Piper nodded to the lifeless pumpkin. 

“Are you afraid that they won’t like you?” Piper nodded and you smiled. 

“I’m sure they’ll love you, Pipe.” You soothed the creature, 

“Ready?” Beetlejuice asked, raising his finger that was lit. Piper nodded and Halian cheered, Beetlejuice flicked his fingers and suddenly the pumpkin was lit from the inside. 

Slowly the creature rose, looking at the small group, you smiled as Piper slowly stepped to the same species. The new pumpkin looked at Piper and suddenly pulled them in for a hug. 

An hour later the two pumpkins held root hands as they left the home, with each step they sunk into the ground until the only thing you could see was their orange heads. You laughed from the sight, 

“How romantic.” you laughed as Beetlejuice wrapped an arm around you, kissing your cheek. Halian stood next to you, 

“Does this mean we have to carve more pumpkins?” You scrunged your face, 

“What you wanna make a whole village?” Halian giggled as you poked his cheeks and sides, leading him back inside to get ready for bed. 

Beetlejuice stepped towards the pumpkins, squatting he took a deep breath and blew the fire out in each one. Standing he turned and walked, he turned his head and laughed when he saw the flame were relit.


	49. Chatting with Livius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed livius i sworry

You leaned on the kitchen counter as you watched Beetlejuice teach Halian how to bob for apples, you tighten your lips and set you mug on the counter. 

“I’m gonna go visit Livius,” you said and Beetlejuice rose from the water, spitting out an apple he spoke. 

“Why though, just let him be alooonee.” He whined and you shake your head, 

“I just wanna see how he’s doing, that's it.” You pat his cheek and he whines again, 

“Who’s Livius?” Halian asked, 

“An old friend, was an immortal,” Halian’s eyes widened, 

“Was?” 

“He died, but he’s fine now.” Halian hummed, obviously thinking to himself. You hold his chin gently, 

“Don’t worry, death is no longer an option for us.” You booped his nose and he laughed, 

“I’ll be back, don’t make too much of a mess. Halian you’re in charge.” You laughed as Beetlejuice groaned again.. 

Leaving towards your room you thought of what to say when you do see Livius again, it’s been a while since the ‘death’ of the Gods. How long is a while in void time? You’re not sure but you hope it’s not too long. 

Laying back in your bed, you take a deep breath and close your eyes. Blackness shrouds your vision and when you open them back up you see a vast plain of, nothing. 

“(Y/N)?” A voice asked and you blinked, looking around you smiled when you see Livius sitting on the ground. Standing you ran over to him, 

“(Y/N)! Great to see you!” He pulled you in for a hug and your eyes widened, not expecting that still you hugged him back. 

“How have you been?” You asked as you both separated, looking him up and down you noticed his drastic change in appearance. Instead of his bloody bowtie and tophat, he was covered in a dark overcoat, the coat held two gold jewels you recognized from falling from the Gods. His hands were covered in white and black gloves and a soft cloth was held by the jewels that wrapped around his back. 

Livius directed towards his new outfit with a large smile, 

“Thriving!” He cheered and grabbed your hands, 

“Look at what I’ve learned,” His hand floated up and suddenly screens appeared, showing visions of multiple strangers living their lives. 

“The Gods, they watched us from these screens. And well I have been too.” Livius nervously chuckled, 

“I’ve been learning, growing from watching other immortals live. Live a life I never got the chance too,” Livius looked down in shame, you frowned and patted his shoulder and brought him in for another hug. 

“Redemption isn’t easy, but you’re on the right course.” You said as you both sat down, 

“Now can I catch you up on my life or have you been watching me too?” You laughed and Livius shook his head, 

“Hardly, but I know not to pry into your life.” Livius directed to where you stabbed him, the screens disappears as you caught him up on your life. 

Livius laughs from the pumpkin story and pats you on the back when he learns that you are now a parent. Once you finished he stayed quiet, but his hand landed on your knee and he looked up at you and spoke. 

“Do you..do you know about Hisoka?” Livius mumbled and you grimly nodded. 

“How is he?” Livius asked and you sighed, 

“Well..happy to say the least..but not in the way you would think.” Livius leaned closer worried, 

“He’s dead, Livius. I had to kill him.” You mumbled and Livius looked away, 

“I..I should've expected this.. I was a terrible role model to him. I hurt him into doing as I say..” 

“He loved you..” Livius looked back at you, 

“What?”

“He died for you, Livius..I'm sorry.." you frowned, 

"It's my fault, no need to be sorry," Livius looked at his hands, 

"I manipulated him, tricked him into thinking once all immortals are dead than..than we'll be together…" Livius held his face in grief, 

"I just wish I could tell him that I'm sorry, redemption from strangers and old enemies mean nothing compared to him." Livius wiped away stray tears, 

"But we can't change the past, if we could I wouldn't be where I am today." Livius held your shoulder and you patted his hand. 

"But..Hisoka he did say that he learned the meaning of life," 

"Let me guess, love?" You laughed with a nod, 

"That sounds like him, he was a sucker for romance anyways.." 

You both stayed quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence. 

"So..when's the wedding?" 

"Shut up."


	50. Achoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halian is sick!

A sneeze from Halian's bedroom caught your attention, you set down the book you are reading on your bedside table and go to knock on Halian's door. 

"Halian? You okay?" You asked and Halian looked up from his bed, wiping his eyes he shrugged. 

"My throat hurts and my head." You frowned and felt his forehead with your wrist, 

"Oh no! You're burning up!" You gasped and jumped when you suddenly see Beetlejuice right next to you. 

"What? Kids on fire or something? Eat some jalapeno peppers lil man?" Beetlejuice teased and Halian laughed then heaved out a cough. 

"Beetlejuice stay here, I'm gonna make some soup and get you some medicine." You rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a can of mushroom soup you put it on simmer on the stove. Then you rushed to the medicine cabinet, mumbling out the names you found the right one for Halian's symptoms. 

Turning around you jumped again when you see Beetlejuice, 

"What's up, Babes?" You shake your head, 

"Halian's sick," you frowned

"So what? Kids get sick all the time." Beetlejuice waved it off and you shake your head, walking to the stove you stirred the soup. 

"This is different, Beej. When an immortal as young as him gets sick it can really mess up their system and make them sick forever. If their system gets too used to the sickness then it'll stick around for good. That's why I need to take immediate action." 

Beetlejuice stayed quiet for a second, 

"Damn, no wonder you're freaking out." Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and the soup starts to boil, you lifted the pot up and turned off the stove whispering a thank you as you poured the steaming soup. 

Beetlejuice carries the bowl upstairs as you follow with medicine, 

Halian coughs again and leans away from the spoon. 

"Oh come on kid, this won't kill ya." You gently poked at Beetlejuice who laughed, Halian quickly ate up the steaming soup and asked for seconds. But before you could bring him another bowl, he has to take his medicine. 

"Come on kid, it's just one spoonful and you'll feel all better." Beetlejuice groaned as Halian leaned away from the spoonful of orange goo. 

“Smells nasty,” Halian leans into his pillow and you groan, 

“Here,” Beetlejuice stuffed the spoonful in his mouth and his eyes watered. You sighed as Beetlejuice struggled to swallow medicine. Beetlejuice coughed when he finished the goo and you patted his back, 

“See? Not that bad,” Beetlejuice coughed out and Halian laughed, 

“Will you take the medicine if I give you candy afterwards?” You asked and Halian thought for a second, 

“Pancakes?” Halian asked and you hummed, 

“Only if you take your medicine.” Halian nods and you pour another spoonful, Halian hesitated but took the medicine like a big kid. You gave him a glass of water right afterwards and Halian chugged it. 

“Feeling better?” You asked Beetlejuice who frowned, 

“I better get pancakes too.” He grumbled and leaned onto you, you petted his head and nodded. 

“Pancakes for everyone.” You kissed his head and went off to mix up pancakes, Beetlejuice stayed behind with Halian. 

“Can ghost get sick?” Beetlejuice thought for a second, 

“No?” 

You set the plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table, syrup next to it. 

“Pancakes!” You yelled and jumped again when you see Beetlejuice behind you, Halian came from upstairs and you set a plate full of cakes out for him. 

“Thank you,” Halian said and you patted his head, Beetlejuice sat down next to you. 

“Let me add some flavor.” he winked and you raised a brow as he pulled out a bottle of bugs. Planting small roaches of the pancakes he scarfed them down before any escaped, both you and Halian cringed. 

“You could’ve just used syrup..” You said and ate your food, Beetlejuice shrugged. 

“Hey, this is my speciality here.” Beetlejuice kissed his fingers and then picked bug legs out of his teeth, you cringed again. 

You scrubbed the plate clean of syrup and pancake leftovers, rinsing them off with hot water you handed the plates to Halian for him to dry off. 

“Feeling better?” You asked and Halian nodded, 

“I am! What was in that medicine anyways?” He asked, handing the dry plate to Beetlejuice who floated them into the cabinet. 

“My sickness specialty,” You kisses Halian’s head, 

“Love.” Halian laughed, 

“Well it tasted bad.” you sighed as Beetlejuice laughed.

You brushed your teeth, dressed in your pajamas you spat out your mint spit. 

“Got anything in my teeth?” Beetlejuice asked, showing his gums and chompers you gagged and nodded. 

“Yeah the stench of death. Brush your teeth.” You handed him a spare toothbrush and Beetlejuice groaned, he regretfully brushed his teeth as you got into your bed. 

Beetlejuice came from the bathroom, wearing striped sweatpants and a short sleeve band tee he floated over the bed. Beetlejuice leaned closer to your face, you smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Only for you nose to twitch and you let out a loud sneeze all over him, Beetlejuice blinked and wiped the snot from his face. 

“Gazuntite.” He mumbled and you groaned.


	51. Achoo part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by me actually being sick

“Achoo!” You sneezed and blew your nose into your umptenth tissue, tossing it into the overfilled bin next to you, you hid under your blanket. 

A knock at the door made you groan, the door creaked open and show Beetlejuice in a nurse outfit. 

“Medicine for patient (Y/N),” He winked and ‘gracefully’ stepped to you, his flouncy skirt bounced and you raised a brow. 

“Where did you even get that?” You said with a raspy voice, 

“Spirit of Halloween, don’t I look sexy?” Beetlejuice twirled and you let out a rough laugh, 

“Well, it’s different.” You said as he set the tray of pancakes down on your lap. 

“Is this your specialty?” you asked and Beetlejuice shook his head, 

“But it can be.” You pulled the tray away from him as he took out his bottle of bugs, 

“It’s fine thank you.” You said as you went to eat the pancakes, 

“Ah ah ah, medicine first.” Beetlejuice wiggled the bottle of orange goo in front of you and you groaned again, 

“If I knew I would have to take it, I wouldn’t have made it.” You said as he poured a spoonful, 

“Oh come on, babes. It’s made with loooooveeeee.” Beetlejuice dragged out the word and spun the spoon in your direction, raising a brow you took the spoon and quickly swallowed the goo. 

Coughing as you took the spoon out you chugged your juice, 

“Disgusting.” You wiped your mouth as Beetlejuice kissed your head, 

“Now you’re on quarantine until further notice.” Beetlejuice’s maid outfit suddenly turned into a hazmat suit and you laughed, he quickly wrapped you up in caution tape against your will and then ran out the bedroom door. You heard a drill go off and a hammer afterwards, 

“That’s a bit unnecessary, Beejs!” You yelled as you struggled to escape the tape, after a minute of struggling you threw the tape on the ground and then dug into your food.   
Setting the tray to the side you hid away into your warm blankets, slowly you fell asleep. 

“How are they doc?” a voice asked with a whimper and a sniff, another voice spoke this one sounded like a child voicing an older man. 

“Not good sir, they only have a week to live.” The other person burst into sobs and you blinked yourself awake to see Beetlejuice holding a tissue while wearing a large black hat with a veil. Halian was on the other side, wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope and a fake mustache. 

“I thought I was in quarantine.” You mumbled from your blanket cave, Beetlejuice shushed you. 

“Shhh I’m grieving here.” He continued to fake sob and you squinted as the two played doctor and grieving lover. 

“I hate this..” You groaned and went back to sleep.


	52. Halloween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halian needs to learn

Footsteps were heard above you and you rose a brow, you’re on the second floor. There’s only the attic and roof above you, you muted the TV and listened again. 

“AH!” you heard a loud bang and jumped from your bed, running downstairs you slammed the front door open to see Halian looking at the roof. 

“Halian..is Beetlejuice on the roof?” You asked and Halian nodded, pointing up towards the roof you looked up. 

“Hiya babes!” Beetlejuice waved from the roof, 

“What are you doing?!” Beetlejuice squinted, 

“Huh!?” You shake your head, 

“What! Are! You! Doing!?” You yelled and Beetlejuice laughed, 

“Decorating!” He said and threw a large fake spider up into the air only for it to fall onto the ground, you kicked it away from you. 

“For what!?” 

“Halloween!” Beetlejuice yelled again and strewn cobwebs down the roof, a variety of spider sizes were crawling around the house. 

“Are those real?” You asked Halian who shrugged, 

“I don’t think so..” He mumbled. 

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and suddenly a skeleton hand punched from the ground, more skeletons crawled from the ground and you pulled Halian close. 

“What’s halloween?” Halian asked and you sighed, 

“It's a holiday about like..scary things..like Beetlejuice.” You nodded to the ghost who high fived a skeleton. Tombs popped up from the ground, different names of strange deaths, bats and crows hid in the porch and the roof. The crows cawed and the bats squeaked, you only pulled Halian closer thinking of what diseases the animals carry. 

“This isn’t very scary, I think it’s cool!” Halian cheered as a crow hopped to the both of you, Beetlejuice landed on the ground in front of you and laughed. 

“See! He gets it!” He smiled and you shake your head, 

“Just..don’t let any of those um..decorations get inside. Okay?” You said and Beetlejuice nodded, he snapped his fingers and suddenly the moving decorations stood still. 

“Well, how does it look?” He said, showing off his masterpiece. You studied your home, humming from the fake plants with sharp teeth. 

“I like it, just wish you would’ve gave me a heads up.” You said and backed away when one plant snapped at you, Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and the plant stiffened. 

“Sorry, forgot about that one.” He kissed your cheek, 

“I didn’t know you were so extreme about Halloween though, should’ve guessed it though especially with your attire.” You laughed, Halian shook hands with the lifeless skeleton, the arm broke off and he panicked and tried to put it back on. The bone just fell on the ground and Halian covered it in dirt. 

Beetlejuice laughed, 

“Ever celebrated Halloween?” You shrugged, 

“Sometimes, but not much. Though day of the dead is nice too,” You hummed and Beetlejuice pulled you close. 

“Though I don’t think Halian ever has,” You said and Beetlejuice smirked, 

“Well, Halian!” Beetlejuice called out and Halian turned to the both of you, brushing the dirt from his hands he ran over to you both. 

“Yes?” 

“How do you feel about celebrating Halloween this year?” Beetlejuice asked and Halian smiled, 

“Can we?” his eyes lit up and you smiled with a nod, 

“Don’t see why not.”


	53. Spooky Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this

“So what do people normally do for Halloween?” Halian asked as you poured a bag of candy in a large bowl, 

“Normally people dress up in fun costumes, go out trick or treating-” Halian hummed and you explained the strange concept of trick or treating, 

“People can throw parties, or maybe have little rituals to summon demons-”

“Or ghosts!” Beetlejuice popped up, stealing some candy he stuffed his face. 

“Or ghost yes, but we don’t need to do one. Already have a ghost here.” You kissed Beetlejuice stuffed cheek and Halian cringed, 

“Anything else?” Halian asked and you nodded, 

“Oh yeah, some people just stay indoors and watch movies. Specifically horror movies, but some like cute horror movies like uh..” You didn’t have one in mind, 

“Like the nightmare before christmas!” Beetlejuice said, drool dripped out and you wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“Never seen it.” You said and Halian nodded in agreement, Beetlejuice dramatically gasped. 

“Yeah, that’s about to change.” Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and suddenly the microwave started to pop some popcorn and the TV turned on to show the menu screen for the said movie. You shake your head as Halian gasps, 

“Is it any good?” you asked as the popcorn finished, taking it out you poured the popcorn in another large bowl. Beetlejuice nodded and wrapped his arms around your waist, 

“I was thinking maybe we could dress up, I’m sure the kid would love it too.” Beetlejuice said, following you into the living room as the movie started to play. 

“We’ll see after this movie,” You tossed a kernel his way and he caught it in his mouth. 

The movie started and Halian watched in amazement from the opening scene. Beetlejuice hummed the songs in your ear and you leaned onto his chest, the movie played throughout but Halian fell asleep in your lap halfway. You laughed from his sleeping form and picked him up, 

“Yea, he’ll wanna dress up tomorrow.” you said quietly as you set Halian down on his bed, covering him up you smiled as Beetlejuice silently cheered. 

“I’ve gotta get started on the costumes!” He said as you closed the bedroom door, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

“Can I be oogie boogie?” you asked and Beetlejuice nodded, pulling you in for a deep kiss. 

“Oh definitely, you’re gonna be so hot.” He said and quickly rushed out to work on the costumes. You chuckled and readied yourself for bed, excited for tomorrow. 

A crow cawed on your window sill and you blinked awake, 

“Good morning, Poe.” You said and the crow flew off, leaving you alone. 

Footsteps were heard rushing towards your bedroom and you smiled, the door slammed open to show Halian in a white hoodie, his hood was a replica of the ghost dog Zero from the Nightmare Before Christmas. 

“It’s Halloween!” Halian cheered and you laughed, 

“You look great!” You said and pulled him in for a bear hug, Halian laughed. 

“You’re costume is done, it’s downstairs come on!” Halian dragged you downstairs and you laughed from his excitement. Reaching the living room your mouth dropped when you see the backside of Beetlejuice in an almost replica of Jack Skellington suit, of course it has a few tears and bugs crawling from the sleeves. 

“Finally you’re awake! Come on, it’s ready!” Beetlejucie directed the the mannequin covered in a sheet, 

“What? Am I going as a ghost?” You joked and Beetlejuice shook his head, 

“Nope but you’d be a sexy ghost,” he winked and you laughed, Halian sat on the couch. 

“Drum roll, please.” Beetlejuice said and Halian used his hands to beat on the table, you rolled your eyes as Beetlejuice dragged out the show. Then he snatched the sheet off the mannequin and your eyes widened. 

On the mannequin was a material from possibly a potato sack, the hood had fake centipedes crawling on it and the long sleeves covered the mannequins fingers, the material fell down the legs as stitched shorts and under it was black tight pants. The shoes were like funny elf shoes but terrible stitched, still you smiled at the attire. 

“Did you make this?” You asked and Beetlejuice nodded, 

“I may not be the best at sewing but it fits, come on now, try it on!” He tore it off the mannequin and threw the outfit towards you, you caught it with a smile and left to change. 

Surprisingly the material wasn’t itchy on the inside, he covered the inside in a soft cloth. The pants while they were mainly covered by the costume did fit tightly, you didn’t see any reason to complain because of how hard Beetlejuice worked on the costume. 

Walking back downstairs you heard Beetlejuice wolf whistle and you rolled your eyes again, 

“If I knew you’d look that great then I wouldn’t have made ya put on anything at all,” Beetlejuice winked and you slapped his shoulder, 

“Shut up,” You kissed his cheek, 

“So now what?” You asked as Beetlejuice wrapped an arm around you waist, 

“I’m thinking, we go out on the town.” Beetlejuice answered and you hummed, looking over at Halian who was digging through the candy bowl. 

“Ah why not, let's go!” You cheered. 

The baker set out his trays of pies with edible insects peeking out of them, while the cobbler was dressed as a clown. The bar had a snake theme and selling shots of snake wine, where they got the idea you weren’t sure but you had a guess. Beetlejuice chuckled as he watched a person gag from the wine that had edible snakes inside, Halian munched on a pie slice but cringed as he spat out the centipede. 

The wet centipede scurried away and you cringed, handing your pie over to Beetlejuice who gladly scarfed it down. 

“Next time you go out on the town, at least give me a heads up.” You said and Beetlejuice nodded with his cheeks stuffed. You three walked the village, letting Halian knock on doors and ask for candy. With each compliment you and Beetlejuice got on your costumes, Beetlejuice ego was fed.

Beetlejuice gently grabbed your hand, after he wiped it clean on his suit, 

“I wanna show you something,” He said and you rose a brow as he led you out of the village and down an empty grass path. Halian disappeared in the grass and you went to speak but Beetlejuice stuffed a lollipop in your mouth, 

“Kid’s fine, trust me.” He said and you stayed quiet. The village disappeared from behind you and on the horizon you see lights flickering. 

In front of you was a rotting arch, covered in striped vines. On different sides of the arch was Lydia and Halian. 

You walked towards the arch with a smile, Lydia was holding a bouquet of monochrome roses, she walked up to you and handed you the bouquet. You took it, confused but happy to have them, Halian then took her spot. 

“What is all this?” you asked and Halian pointed behind you, Beetlejuice coughed and you turned to face him. 

Your eyes widened and the lollipop fell from your mouth, 

Beetlejuice stood on one knee, a soft smile on his face as he held a striped ring towards you. 

“Babes..I.”

“Hell yes!” You screamed and tackled Beetlejuice in an unforgiving hug, knocking him down on the ground. Beetlejuice cheers from the ground as you kiss his face all over. The two guests cheers and suddenly Beetlejuice lifts you up, kissing you deeply. 

“I love you so much, Beetlejuice.” 

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


	54. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halian and Lydia help bj plan..not that well tho

"What are you doing, Halian?" You asked Halian who sat at the dining room with a clipboard, Beetlejuice right next to him in striped sweatpants and a sweater. 

"Preparing!" Halian said and wrote something down, 

"Oh, write down, Moths. We need those." Beetlejuice said and Halian nodded, 

"Wait, are you two making a list for the wedding?" The two nodded and you laughed, 

"Can I see it?" Halian pulled the board away and shook his head, 

"Confidential information baby, not another soul can see it." You rose a brow, 

"You don't even have a soul." You mumbled and Beetlejuice laughed. 

"That's the point," he kissed your head, 

"No go somewhere, maybe check on Sandy, love ya." You huffed and mumbled i love you as you left. 

"How many people?" Halian asked and Beetlejuice hummed, 

"Well I'll be inviting over some old friends of mine. I'm sure the other immortals are gonna come, not too many..like..twelve?" 

Halian blinked, 

"You're lonely," 

"Shut up, or I'll fire you."

"I'm not even getting paid for this.." Halian huffed and wrote down the names that Beetlejuice listed. 

Beetlejuice looked at himself in the mirror, Lydia sat on the bed criss crossed and bored. 

"Do you even have another suit?" She asked and Beetlejuice nodded, 

"Of course I do, still got the ole red from when you killed me. Even got the blood stains ah memories." Beetlejuice laughed and Lydia stood up, 

"I feel like you shouldn't wear that, for..reasons." she cringed and Beetlejuice nodded in understanding. 

"What about something white maybe?" 

"Like this?" Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and suddenly wore a puffy white wedding dress. 

"Close.." Lydia laughed, Beetlejuice looked at the dress and hummed. He snapped again and he wore his usual suit again. 

"I'll just go naked." Beetlejuice hummed and Lydia shook her head, 

"We'll find you a suit.. not one that's been buried six feet under."


	55. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invites are sent

A letter slipped through the doors opening, on it read 

‘You’re invited.’ 

“Oh?” a woman with a flower tattooed on her face picked up the letter, 

“Lulu, come look!” Rimsha, your immortal friend, remember her? If you don’t then thats your own fault. 

Lulu came quickly to her wife and read the letter, 

“A wedding, huh? Not very often an immortal marries. Well except us,” Lulu kissed her wife and the two went to send back their RSVP. 

A letter slipped into the void and Livius blinked, the address read ‘To The Void’ and Livius hummed, 

“I don’t have any stamps..” He frowned..

Another letter slipped through the black door, a black cat meowed and his owner went to the door. Lydia smirked and lifted the letter, 

“I better be the man of honor.” Lydia laughed and petted her cat, Poe. 

“We really don’t have many friends,” You said out loud as you ate your soup, Beetlejuice hummed as he slurped up a centipede. He shrugged his shoulders, 

“And what about it? We got each other so I think we’re doing fine.” Beetlejuice said and ate another bug, Halian spoke, 

“Can I be the uh, ring boy?” 

“Ring bearer?” You corrected and Halian nodded, 

“Of course, I mean we can’t trust Audrey to carry them can we?” you heard Audrey try to defend himself from his room and you laughed. Halian smiled and ate his soup, you looked at Beetlejuice as he with a smile. You high fived yourself mentally for completing your mission without him noticing. 

“Letter for Juno,” A flat man hung from his suspenders and the door in front of him opened, there stood an old woman with large gray hair. Smoke escaped from her neck and mouth, she took the later with a grunt and shut the door in the mans face. 

On the letter read, 

‘To Beetlejuice’s mother, you’re invited.’ The woman took a huff from her cigarette and smirked, 

“So that’s what my son’s been up to, huh?” She chuckled to herself already imagining what she’ll do when she gets there.


	56. Joy of life and being a GILF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wormbirthwormbirthwormbirthwormbirth

“Shhh you’re okay, Sandy. You’re doing great.” You soothed the giant beast as she whined in your arms, you really didn’t expect her to give birth this early but then again you’re not a sandworm expert. 

“Okay, Sandy. Push!” Beetlejuice yelled as he wore a blue doctors outfit. At this time the author is starting to question what she’s writing. But she’s too deep in this story to stop now, so she guesses she’s actually writing mutant worm birth. 

Sorry, Mom. 

You petted Sandy gently, cooing at her as she whined. 

“Got one!” Beetlejuice cheered and you looked up to see Beetlejuice lifting a giant striped egg, the egg was handed to Audrey who cooed gently. 

“And another!” Beetlejuice showed an egg that was green, with monochrome spots covering it, the egg was again handed to Audrey. 

Sandy cried out and Suddenly Beetlejuice huffed, 

“Third times the charm!” He yelled as he struggled to lift the giant egg, bigger than the other two. 

“Imagine the size of the omelettes!” Beetlejuice laughed and in return Audrey slapped him. With a shake of your head and led Sandy towards Audrey, as she coiled up Audrey set the eggs in the middle of her. You smiled as Audrey caressed Sandy and the eggs. 

You blinked and then thought to yourself, you really just helped a giant snake give birth..you start to question how much your life has changed until Beetlejuice spoke,

“Ah the joy of birth.” Beetlejuice smiled and took his gloves that were covered in strange goo, you cringed. 

“You were joking about the omelette thing, right?” You asked and Beetlejuice shrugged, 

“I mean..” He was slapped again by Audrey. 

Beetlejuice held a blanket, as expected, it was black and white striped. He tucked the eggs in with their sleeping mother and you leaned against the door frame. Smiling to yourself as Beetlejuice kissed the eggs and cooed at them. 

Beetlejuice stood and walked towards you, pulling you close he kissed you gently on the lips. 

“You’re a great grandpa, ya know that?” You pinched his cheeks as you both left the room, Beetlejuice laughed. 

“Am I a GILF?” He smirked and you rose a brow, 

“GILF?” 

“Grandpa I’d like to fuck.” You laughed and kissed him again, he deepened the kiss. 

“Yes you are a GILF, Beejs.” 

“Sweet.”


	57. Pre-wedding tears

You looked at yourself in the mirror, thinking to yourself about what's to come. The wedding is in less than a day, you bite your lip. 

All of the RSVP have been sent back positive, everybody is coming. All excited to see you and Beetlejuice’s big day. Looking down you sighed, you’ve got your outfit prepared you look at it on the mannequin. 

The white lace cloth lays behind it, attached to the button up that has lace collars and sleeves. In the white pants pockets were lace gloves and under them were black shoes. 

When you blinked you were sure that the outfit would disappear, leave a naked mannequin. But it didn’t, the lace clothing was all real. 

“This is all real..” You whisper to yourself as you caress the cloth, in amazement. 

In the past months, you’ve done things that you didn’t think you could. You fought Gods, befriended humans again, and most importantly you fell in love..

You laugh to yourself, this really is real. 

Behind you the door opens quietly, Beetlejuice leans against the doorframe with a smirk. You hum to yourself as you study the outfit once more. 

“You’ll look beautiful..” Beetlejuice says out loud and you jump, turning around you panic and cover the mannequin in a sheet. 

“Beej! You’re not supposed to see it yet!” 

“What, it's not on you is it?” Beetlejuice smirks and pull you close, you huff. 

“Did you hear what I said?” He asked and you nodded, looking up at him you held his face. 

“You’ll look handsome.” You kissed him and he pulled you close, pushing you backward you both landed on the bed, Beetlejuice kissed your neck gently and you sighed in pleasure. 

Beetlejuice looked up at you, then back at the covered mannequin, he pulled away from you and sat above you. 

“Babes.. I gotta..I gotta tell you something.” He said quietly and you sat up, blinking away the pleasure in your eyes you listened. 

“What is it?” You gently held his hand, he kissed your hand. 

“Babes when..when we officially get married. I won’t be me..”

You rose a brow, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that after we say our I do’s and ya know kiss and stuff. I won’t be..dead..I’ll be alive.” You’re eyes widened, you didn’t think that was possible. 

“Do you want that?” You asked and Beetlejuice looked away, 

“I want to marry you, I think I’ll just miss this,” He snapped his fingers and suddenly he held a black rose, he handed it to you. 

“Being dead isn’t half bad..” he said quietly and looked down,

“I thought you wanted to be alive.” You asked gently grabbing his chin you made him look up, 

“I did until I realized that if I’m alive..then that means I’ll die again..means I’ll grow old without you. I don’t want that babes, I just wanna be with you as I am right now.” 

“Dead?” Beetlejuice looked away again, 

“Happy..” He said and you frowned, pulling him in for a tight hug, 

“We’ll figure something out..I promise.” You said, Beetlejuice’s eyes started to water and he let out a weak sob. 

“I love you so much, babes.” He sobbed into your chest, you laid back letting him cry into your shirt. You played with his hair, 

“I love you more, Beetlejuice.” You whispered and kissed his head.


	58. Gifts

A crow cawed from your window seal and you slowly opened your eyes, Beetlejuice still laid on your chest from last nights breakdown. You let out a small smile and played with his hair, wanting to sit and live this moment for a bit longer. You looked at your clock and choked, 

IT”S TWO HOURS UNTIL THE WEDDING! 

You yelled and Beetlejuice jumped awake, 

“Huh! What happened!? What's wrong!?” He yelled and you fell from the bed, 

“We’re getting married!” you yelled and stood up running to the bathroom,

“Oh right!” He said and ran out of the room, 

“There you are! Hurry up and get dressed!” Lydia said from the staircase, Beetlejuice nodded and grabbed his suit from the closet. A fresh white suit, clean of any dirt and dead people. Beetlejuice ran to the downstairs bathroom, saying his hellos to the guests. He grabbed the handle but blinked and turned around, seeing the Maitlands sitting on his couch. 

“I didn’t think you two could come..”

“Lydia helped us, she’s really good at transporting ghost!” Barbara smiled and Beetlejuice looked at Lydia who glared at him and pointed to the clock. 

“Righ!” He ran to get ready, bangs and a cat hissing was heard in the bathroom. Beetlejuice opened the door and threw the cat out of the bathroom, shutting the door back. Lydia huffed and picked up Poe, 

“Why were you even in there?” She mumbled, 

You fell as you struggled to put on the pants, 

“Ah!” you yelped, somehow managing to put the pants on, you buttoned your top up. 

“I’m forgetting something, I just know it.” you mumbled and tapped your chin, checking your pockets you smiled and slipped the gloves on.

A knock on the door made you jump, 

“(Y/N)?” A feminine voice said and you opened the door to show Rimsha and Lulu, 

“Need some help?” Rimsha asked and you nervously chuckled, letting the two in. 

“Everythings on..I just ya know..I’m nervous..” You said as you sat down, Lulu brushed your hair. 

“Want any makeup?” She asked and you shrugged, 

“Sure, can you make me look less nervous?” You asked with a laugh, 

“I’ll try.” Rimsha said and started to mess with your face. The two discussed their wedding, telling you that being nervous is natural and once you say your I do’s your anxiety will be gone. 

“It’s not that easy to not be anxious..” You frowned, 

“I know, hun. Hell I cried when I saw Rimsha walking down the aisle.” Lulu pecked Rimsha on the cheek and you smiled. 

“I don’t want him to cry..” You said and Rimsha laughed, 

“Not even a little?” 

“Maybe a little..” 

You stood from the chair, looking yourself up and down in the mirror you smiled. 

“Extravagant,” Rimsha cheered and Lulu gave you a thumbs up. 

“Thank you..” You said and hugged the two, 

“It was our pleasure, oh and!” Rimsha picked up her bag, taking out a large bag she handed it to you. 

“This is from Hisoka,” She smiled and you opened the bag you gasped, in it was a beautiful crown made from flowers. Looking back at the two you pulled them in for another hug, 

“It's gorgeous,” You said as Rimsha placed it on your head, 

A knock from the door made you wipe your watery eyes, 

“Can I come in?” A maculine voice asked, 

“Livius?” You said and your eyes widened when he phased through the door, 

“One and only.” Livius said with a smile, 

“I wanted to give this to you in person,” Livius said and unhooked from his coat the two medals from the slain Gods. 

“You deserve them more than anyone.” He said, helping you pin them to your shirt, they covered the line of where the lace cape connected the shirt. 

You stood up and looked at yourself again, the medals shined and looked to be holding the cape up. You smiled, 

“Thank you, Livius.” you pulled him in for a hug, Livius patted your back with a laugh. 

“Oh group hug!” Lulu cheered and her and Rimsha joined the hug, squeezing you in the middle. 

Beetlejuice looked at himself in the mirror, nervously tugging on his tie, Lydia stood behind him. 

“So you told (Y/N)?” She asked and Beetlejuice nodded, 

“I did..they said that we can work something out..” He mumbled and turned to Lydia. She blew dirt from his shoulder, 

“That’s good,” She grabbed a comb and started to comb his hair back only to cringe when more dirt came out and fell on his suit. 

“Did you even shower!?” Beetlejuice sweated, 

“Was I supposed too?” 

“Oh nevermind, it suits you anyways.” Lydia huffed and finished his hair. 

Halian stood in the doorway, 

“It’s almost time..” He said and Beetlejuice sighed.


	59. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

Beetlejuice stood at the end of the aisle outside, next to him stood Lydia in a black suit. 

“Lookin sharp, BJ.” Lydia said and Beetlejuice laughed, 

He flashed his sharp teeth in a smirk, proud to show that he actually brushed his teeth. Shocker. 

Sitting down was all the invited guests; the Maitlands (who are here with the help of Lydia’s magic), the Deetz, Rimsha and Lulu, Livius with a photo of Hisoka next to him, and Miss Argentina. Who couldn’t miss this in her ‘lifetime.’ Along with Big Sandy and Audrey in the back, the eggs wearing bow ties, that was Beetlejuice’s idea. 

Halian stepped into view, holding a white pillow with the rings. He walked down the aisle with a smile, standing to the side Beetlejuice ruffled Halian’s hair. Then the small crowd stood and you came out, holding a small black rose Beetlejuice felt his heart warm up. 

You walked down the aisle to the gentle piano being played by a skeleton, your lace cape dragged behind you. As you reached the arch, you put the rose in Beetlejuice suit pocket. 

Smiling at your fiance you both turned to the skeleton that wore a pope hat. 

“Is that blasphemous?” You whispered as the skeleton spoke, Beetlejuice smiled, 

“This entire scene is blasphemous.” You both let out a small laugh but quieted when the Skeleton rose a ‘brow.’ 

“Beetl-”

“Lawrence is fine,” Beetlejuice said nervously, the skeleton hummed, 

“Lawrence, repeat after me,” The skeleton spoke and Beetlejuice repeated in the skeletons voice, 

“I Lawrence, take you, (Y/N), to be my lawful lover and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.” Beetlejuice giggled at the last line, as he slid the ring on your finger. 

“(Y/N), repeat after me.” 

“I (Y/N), take you- can I say it?” You whispered the question and Beetlejuice nodded, 

“Okay good, I (Y/N), take you Beetlejuice, to be my lawful husband and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.” You rolled your eyes at the last part and slide the ring onto Beetlejuice’s finger. The skeleton spoke, but you both tuned him out as you stared into each others eyes. 

“Are you ready?” You asked quietly, Beetlejuice shook his head, 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You then pulled him in for the kiss, his cold lips suddenly turned warm and you smiled. Beetlejuice pulled you closer, dipping you as his hair changed from green to brown. His white skin turned pale and the green was all gone. 

Separating for air, Beetlejuice took a giant gasp of air, 

“I can breathe.” You held his face looking at his drastic change in appearance. 

“You-” 

The back doors of the house slammed open to show a woman in a gray pantsuit, her hair big and gray. Smoke covered her face as she walked forward, but the Maitlands and Lydia gasped from seeing her. 

“So my son’s a breather now, huh?”


	60. Mommy Issues

“Mom..” Beetlejuice heaved and back up, you blinked and pulled Beetlejuice close. 

“You’re here!” you smiled, Beetlejuice looked at you with wide eyes, 

“Honey I..invited your mom. I wanted it to be a surprise.” You smiled and Beetlejuice nervously chuckled, 

“I’m surprised alright..” He frowned and your brows furrowed in confusion, Juno walked up to you both. She blew her cigarette smoke in your face and you coughed, waving the smoke away. 

“Welcome..” You said with a nervous smile, the woman looked at Beetlejuice and then you and then Halian. 

“So my son’s not only alive now..but a father, That makes me a grandma, huh?” 

“Um, great grandma actually! Big Sandy had um babies.” You directed to the worm, Sandy hissed when Juno turned to look at her. Juno cringed from the sight of the Sandworm, 

“Lucky me,” Juno said and blew another puff of smoke, Beetlejuice sighed. 

“Didn’t know you were coming, Juno.” 

“Young man, I am your mother and you will call me as such.” Juno scolded and Beetlejuice flinched, your eyes widened and you pulled Beetlejuice behind you. Livius stood from his seat, standing next to you he glared down at Juno. 

“Miss, please take a seat. The reception is about to start.” Juno looked Livius up and down and huffed. 

“I think I’ll be taking my leave instead,” Juno turned and walked down the aisle. Smoke followed her and slowly Beetlejuice came out from behind you, as Juno reached the end she turned back and faced you both. 

“Great wedding, can’t wait till the funeral!” She cackled and snapped her fingers, suddenly smoke surrounded the crowd. 

The smoke, took away your sight and coughing echoed from the smoke, a high pitched scream made you gasp. 

As you struggled to see through the smoke, a hand grabbed you and you gasped when you finally see Beetlejuice’s crying face. 

“She took him, she took Halian!” Beetlejuice sobbed, your eyes widened and suddenly the smoke cleared. The guests coughed and helped gather their senses, you rapidly looked around and your eyes started to water when you notice that Halian is nowhere to be seen.


	61. Immortal proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh trigger warning for threatening a child and forcing a minor to cause harm to oneself. It's junos fault im sorry

“How did she even know about the wedding?!” Beetlejuice cried out and pulled at his hair, you bit your lip and wiped a tear. 

“I..I’m sorry.” You whispered and Beetlejuice stared at you, 

“(Y/N)..what did you do?” Beetlejuice walked towards you, 

“I didn’t know that she would do this.. I- I invited her. I thought that you would like her, I didn’t know that she was like that. I’m so sorry oh my god.” You started to sob into your hands and fell onto the ground, landing on your knees. Beetlejuice took a deep breath, 

“No babes, you didn’t know. I just, I didn’t expect her to be here but-” Beetlejuice tugged at his hair, 

“We have to get Halian back now.” Beetlejuice said sternly and you nodded, wiping your tears. 

“I'm so sorry..” You said and sniffed, Beetlejuice took your hand and helped you stand. He pulled you in for a tight hug, 

You turned to face the open doors to see the small crowd staring, you wiped your tears again. 

“Where am I!?” Halian screamed as he was placed in a large chair, he sat in front of a large desk. His kidnapper, deemed Grandmother, sat behind the desk. 

“You’re in the netherworld, where the dead go.” 

“But I can’t die!” Halian said, he stood but suddenly the chairs arms grabbed him and forced him to sit. 

“Well kid, eventually you will.” Juno breathed in her cigarette, 

“But I can’t, I’m an immortal!” Halian whined, the arms getting tighter around his wrists. Juno rose a brow and blew smoke out, 

“An immortal? Never met one before, prove it.” Juno stood and Halian coughed from her smoke, 

“How?” he coughed and Juno shrugged, opening a desk drawer she took out a small knife from it. Halian’s eyes widened, 

“Please, miss. No!” Halian cried out as Juno walked closer to him, she scoffed. 

“What, You think I’m gonna stab you? Do it yourself kid.” Juno grabbed his hand, placing the knife in his grip she smirked. 

“If you're really an immortal, then prove it. Stab yourself, right there.” Juno poked his chest and Halian flinched, 

“No! You can’t make me!” Halian said, dropping the knife. 

“Oh? I can’t?” Juno smirked and she snapped her sharp fingers, Halian went stiff in the chair. The arms unwrapped around his wrist and slowly he reached for the knife. 

“I can make you do anything, now. Stab yourself..” Juno ordered with a growl, slowly Halian prodded the knife against his chest. 

Suddenly a knock at the door made Juno snap Halian out of his possesed like state. 

“Miss Shaggoth, you have a meeting with the Harolds in twenty minutes.” Juno scoffed, 

“Perfect timing,” She said as Halian dropped the knife again in fear. Juno snapped her fingers and suddenly Halian was locked in a small iron cage. 

“Let me go!” Halian screamed as Juno left the office, his screams were blocked off as soon as the door was shut and locked. 

“So Immortals are real, huh? Wonder if that lover of his is one too.” Juno cackled as she walked the halls.


	62. Walk amongst the dead

You held the handbook and looked at Lydia, 

"So this spell will let us go to netherworld?" Lydia nodded, 

"I call it, to walk amongst the dead." Lydia says as she opens a small vile from her bag, 

"Take one sip from this and then repeat after me." you looked at Beetlejuice, who was rubbing his warm face unsure of the new feeling of being alive again. 

A chalk door was drawn on the wall by Lydia who handed you the vile, you and Beetlejuice sipped the purple liquid and repeated after Lydia. 

“To venture in the realm of the dead,   
Will only fill you with dread.   
So be quick with your trip,  
Or soon you will slip.   
To the netherworld you will go,   
Followed by a crow.” 

You jumped when suddenly you heard a bird caw from behind you, almost dropping the vile. Turning to face the bird you sighed when you realized you’ve seen the bird before, 

“Hello Poe…” You let out a nervous chuckle as you handed Lydia the vile back, 

“You don’t have long, so be quick.” She said and knocked on the chalk door, slowly it creaked open and you took one look at Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice gulped and gripped your hand that wasn’t holding the book, 

“Just don’t let go.” He whispered...


	63. Is being alive better?

Halian sat huddled in the cold cage, the office was empty and he wiped his tear stained face. It’s been hours and still the women that took him still hasn’t come back, which is a relief for him. Though every time he heard footsteps pass the office door he whispered in hopes that it would be you and Beetlejuice. What did he do to that woman that he deserved to be grabbed and abused, Halian shivers in memory of the man who kidnapped him, used his existence for greed. 

Halian’s whimpers were cut short from the door slamming open, heels clicked on the floor and from the door came the kidnapper. 

“Look who I found Halian, an old friend of yours.” Juno smiled and when Halian looked up his eyes widened, there stood a tall man who looked all too familiar to the young boy. The man wore a in a black vest well worn black hat, his grey mustache and small beard was well cleaned and twisted at the ends. While his black vest sat under a pinstriped jacket, his black pants were held up by suspenders and his leather shoes were freshly waxed. 

“Long time no see, forever child.” The man said and tapped his ciger over Halian’s cage, Halian cringed and hid away in the cage. 

Beetlejuice looked around the dimly lit office building, then he looked at you. You pulled the handbook closer to your chest and tighten your grip on Beetlejuice's hand. 

"Where are we?" You whispered as you both walked the building, towards a door called waiting room. 

"The netherworld, well the business part. This is where the dead is all registered." Beetlejuice opened the door and suddenly all eyes were on you. Multiple corpses all with different stories glanced at you, then each other and then busied themselves. Beetlejuice pulled you towards the help desk and knocked on the counter. 

The window opened to show a turquoise skinned lady with large red hair and a beautiful red dress. Over the dress was a sash deeming her "Miss Argentina." 

"Do you have an appointment?" Miss Argentina asked and you looked at Beetlejuice who smirked, 

"Do I really need an appointment?" 

"And you are?" 

Beetlejuice blinked, 

"Wha- I'm the ghost with the most, oh come on we've met before. Remember the Halloween party of 85'?" Beetlejuice leaned onto the counter trying to reminisce with her, the receptionist blinked. 

"Do you have an appointment?" She repeated, Beetlejuice sighed and looked at you. 

"No we don't..but we need to see Juno..immediately..please." you said sternly but still gently, the woman blinked again. 

"I'm sorry but if you don't have an appointment than you cannot meet with Juno," Miss Argentina said, 

"But if you wait here then soon enough you will be able to meet with her. Name?" She rummaged through papers and you sighed, 

"(Y/N) (L/N), and this is.." you looked at Beetlejuice, who looked away nervously. 

"Lawrence Shaggoth.." Beetlejuice mumbled and looked at his hands, he started to question himself. 

If he's alive is he truly Beetlejuice? Or is he just another breather that'll die a sad death...


	64. Idolizing a dead man

Halian was dragged out of the cage and tied onto the wooden chair, his head low as the two wretched ghosts stood above him. 

“So, young boy, are there anymore like yourself?” The greedy man named Frank Eaton, blew out smoke from his cigar, Juno did the same with a smirk. 

Halian looked up at the two through his curtain of hair, but stayed quiet as he looked towards the door in hopes of escaping. 

Juno grabbed Halian’s hair and pulled his face up,

“Answer him!” Juno spat and Halian cringed from her rotten breathe. 

“I’d rather die,” Halian said with a glare, refusing to give in as he’s already been through this with the man decades ago. Juno glared down at the child, then turned towards Frank who blew more smoke. 

“He was always so stubborn to talk.” Frank pinched Halian cheeks, Halian growled

"You know nothing about me!" He yelled and spat spit into the mans face. 

Frank wiped the spit away, 

"Child, I know everything about you. I took you in, protected you when your tribe abandoned you." Halian pulled back from the man, 

"They didn't abandon me..you took me from them!" Halian yelled and Frank drew back, looking at Juno who scoffed. 

"Children really are oblivious to their surroundings." Juno stepped forward, 

"And to think that my son took you in.." this took Frank's interest, 

"Who's your son?" Juno rolled her eyes, 

"An idiot, that's who." Halian glared up at the two, 

"He's not an idiot!" He defended Beetlejuice, 

"Then what is he, Child. Go on tell me." Juno tightened her jaw, 

"He's nice and not selfish. He's funny and he loves to have fun! And he's-" 

Juno's eyes twitched, 

"I can't believe that you- that you idolize my son. The idiot that died three times, hell maybe four!" 

"And he always comes back!" Halian argued, 

"Child..who is this man to you?" Frank asked with intruding eyes, 

"He's…" Halian thought for a moment, 

"He's my dad!" 

Beetlejuice blinked and looked at you, 

"We need to find our son.." Beetlejuice whimpered.


	65. Quick to kill

Beetlejuice grabbed your hand as Miss Argentina shut the reception window, 

“We have to find our son..” He said and you nodded, Beetlejuice pulled you out of the waiting room and towards the cubicles. 

“Where are we going?” You asked as Beetlejuice dragged you around the building, he shoved workers out of the way and you mumbled sorrys to each one. 

“Hey! Grab those breathers!” An employee yelled and you looked back to see a large man in a suit chasing after you both, 

“Beejz, we got a problem!” You yelled and Beetlejuice looked behind you, growling he pulled you as he ran faster. 

“Halian!” You yelled as you looked around the building in fear, 

“Where are you!?” 

Juno stood up straight and looked at the closed office door, she squinted as she heard yelling from the other side. 

“Halian!” She heard and with a glare towards the young boy she stomped out of the office. Frank blew smoke as she left, 

“Looks like ya so called Dad is here, youngin.” Frank huffed and grabbed Halian’s arm, 

“And he ain’t gonna find you unless you tell me where the other immortals are.” The man glared down at Halian who huffed, 

“Never!” Halian said as Frank dragged him out of the office, scanning the building Frank’s grip tightened when he saw Juno yelling at two strangers.

“Help!” Halian yelled as Frank dragged him out of sight of the employees.

“Where are you taking me?” Halian said and pulled from the man's grip, failing at his chance of escaping. 

“If I could I’d take you right back where you belong, in a cage making me money.” Frank said as smoke seethed from his mouth again, 

Beetlejuice skidded to a stop when he caught sight of Juno, 

“You!” He yelled and you looked back to see the suited ghost catching up, 

“Beetlejuice!” You said worriedly, Beetlejuice held your hand and pulled you closer, then he lead you towards Juno who had an evil smirk. 

“Where is he?” Beetlejuice growled as he stood in front of his mother, 

“Who? That little brat of yours?” Juno cackled and you glared at the woman, 

“What did you do with our son?!” You yelled but was suddenly grabbed by large hands, you were suddenly lifted in the air and in shock you dropped the book. Looking behind you you glared up at the suited ghost that caught you. 

“Now hold on, Derek.. They’re with me.” Juno said and picked up the handbook you dropped. The ghost nodded and roughly dropped you, as you stood Beetlejuice pulled you close. 

“Where is Halian?” You gasped out, 

“Can’t the boy spend a day with his grandmother? So rude of you to take that away from me..” Juno frowned and Beetlejuice growled, 

“You’re no grandmother, you’re a demon!” Beetlejuice spat, 

“And you’re not? Oh wait, I forgot you’re alive now...” Juno smirked and tapped her chin with her sharp nails, 

“And? What’s so bad about being alive?” You started, looking past her you’re eyes widened, you see your son being dragged by a large man. 

“Help!” Halian yelled and you pushed away from Beetlejuice, 

“Halian!” You yelled and tried to run past Juno only for an unseen force to push you back, 

“Ah-ah, not so fast. We’re not done with him, though you.” Juno stabbed her sharp heel into your stomach, 

“I’m sure you’ll be quick to kill..” She smirked.


	66. Deal with the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood and death

“Get off them!” Beetlejuice yelled and tried to run towards Juno but was suddenly grabbed by the giant ghost, Juno cackled as she witnesses her son struggle to escape. 

Juno dug her heel deeper into your stomach and you grabbed her ankle, 

“Get off me.” You growled and pushed her up, Juno lost her balance and leaned against the wall. Standing up you went to corner her only for her to slip from the wall and be behind you,  
Juno managed to corner you and she held you by your throat. Her sharp nails threatened to slice through your neck. 

“What do you want?” You choked out as Juno watched her nails dig through your skin, blood seeped but quickly the wounds sealed up. Juno’s eyes widened and she glared at you, 

“I want to know how you did that.” She said as her nails cut through you again, only to heal again. 

“Stop it!” Beetlejuice yelled but was silenced from the ghosts palm. Beetlejuice yelled at himself. He did this, he let you come with him. Hell it’s his fault he’s alive, if he didn’t marry you, none of this would happen. If he hadn't met you then you wouldn’t be getting tortured by his mother. Beetlejuice’s eyes started to water and tears fell, 

“Oh, what's this? My son crying, again? How pathetic..” Juno cackled again as you yelped from her nails, 

“Leave him alone!” You called out and squirmed, 

“Why? Do you love him or something?” Juno said and you coughed, 

“Yes! I love him, I’d die for him!” You said and spat at Juno, 

“Really?” Juno smirked, 

“Perfect.” 

Halian gnawed on Frank’s hand, 

“Give up kid.” Frank blew out smoke as he dragged Halian down the hall, 

“Never!” Halian yelled, looking around he cringed at the sight of a dead janitor. The floors were checkered, Frank nodded at the janitor who frowned but still he said nothing. 

Frank turned a corner and Halian’s eyes widened when he saw a large door, 

“What is that?” Halian said quietly, 

“Your new room,” Frank said as he opened the door, tossing Halian, he yelped. 

Halian stood to run out but the door was shut in his face. He yelled and screamed, banging on the metal door. 

“Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” Halian yelled. 

You gasped for air as you were tied to a wooden chair, the ropes were rubbing against your bleeding neck and arms. 

“Now, how should we start this..ah I know.” Juno looked at Beetlejuice who was tied to another chair behind you. 

Juno lifted a dagger, 

“How’s this?” she smirked and your eyes widened, 

“What is that?” you nervously said, 

“Just a starting point,” Juno pointed the knife towards you, she dragged the blade down your cheek and to your neck, then down your chest and finally she reached your arms. 

“Let's start simple, hmm?” Juno suddenly sliced your arms and blood gushed, with a yelp the wounds were suddenly healed. 

“Interesting..” She hummed and stood, putting the knife against your cheek. She sliced at your ear and cackled at your whimpers. Lifting the ear she put it back on you and suddenly it connected against your head. 

“Marvelous..” She whispered, 

“I can’t kill you can I” She asked and you stayed quiet, the knife was put under your chin. Forcing you to look up at her, 

“Well?”

Beetlejuice squirmed from behind you, his mouth gagged as he spewed curses. 

“No..” The knife dug into your neck, 

“N-No ma’am.” you stuttered as the knife was taken away, 

“Well that’s no fun..” Juno frowned, she circled the two of your tied up bodies. 

“Though that won’t stop me.” She said as she stood back in front of you, and suddenly she stabbed your stomach. Beetlejuice screamed from the gag and you yelped as she took the knife out, the hole patched itself up. 

Beetlejuice threw his head side to side, forcing the gag off. 

“Stop it! Please just stop it!” He yelled and Juno cackled. 

“He speaks!” 

Juno stepped in front of Beetlejuice, 

“Why so worried, it’s not like they’ll die.” Juno pushed the knife towards Beetlejuice, the knife lifted his chin as tears slid down his face.

“Please, just stop it..I’ll do anything just stop it..” Beetlejuice whimpered, weak from crying and screaming. 

“Would you die for them?” Juno said and Beetlejuice quickly nodded, 

“If you release them both, please.” 

“Then it’s a deal,” Juno said and sliced Beetlejuice’s neck open, you screamed as you watched the blood splatter everywhere. But suddenly your binds were gone.


	67. He's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for dead body

The metal door unlocked and with a weak push Halian opened the giant door, seeing an empty hallway he ran. Halian’s legs burned as he ran but he didn’t stop until he reached the office again. As he reached the office, pushing past strangers and accidently making papers fly, he slammed the office’s door open. Halian’s mouth hung wide open and his eyes were wide from the sight in front of him. 

You sat on the floor, tears pouring as you sobbed. In your arms was the bloody corpse of Beetlejuice, 

“Please..please come back.” You sobbed into the corpse, looking up you stared at Juno through blurry vision. 

“Why? Why did you want this?” You sobbed and Juno smirked, she bent down and grabbed your chin with her sharp nails. 

“I didn’t do anything, he brought it on himself for falling for you.” Juno stood up, looking towards the open door that everyone ignored she smirked. She walked towards Halian, pinching his cheeks as she laughed. 

“Such a beautiful family.” Juno said as she left the office, turning in the doorway she looked at the large ghost in a suit. 

“Take them out of here, put them back where the living belong.” The large ghost grunted and suddenly grabbed you by your shirt, 

“No!” You yelled and pulled Beetlejuice’s corpse closer as you sobbed, pulling away from the ghost who only tugged you harder. You were stolen away from the corpse, looking behind you you gasped when you see Halian. Who stands in the doorway, eyes wide and quiet. 

You sobbed and pulled Halian close as you dragged out by the man, who grabbed Halian away from you. As you were pulled from the office, through your blurry vision did you see a transparent figure rise from the corpse. 

“Babes?” the figure whispered as he watched you and Halian being dragged away, the ghost stood with shaky legs and as he reached the doorway. The door slammed shut in his face, the ghost leaned against the doorway. His brown hair slowly turning green as he slid down the door.


	68. Never trust the dead

Beetlejuice looked at his surroundings, seeing the splattered blood he squinted. Standing he rose a brow at the sight of a corpse. 

“Hello?” Beetlejuice mumbled as he walked to the corpse, he stood over the body. He squatted and turned the head to face him, Beetlejuice gasped when and fell back at the sight of himself. 

“Shocked?” A voice said from behind him and Beetlejuice turned, there stood Juno. 

“Where are they?” Beetlejuice growled as he stood, 

“Long gone by now, besides they don’t want you anymore..” Juno said and walked over to her desk, 

“You’re wrong,” Beetlejuice turned towards the door, grabbing the handle it didn’t budge. He glared at the door, refusing to turn back to the woman who cackled. 

“Son-”

“Stop.” Beetlejuice tightened his fists, Juno raised a brow as she lit a cigarette. 

“Lawrence then..” Beetlejuice turned his head, watching smoke leave her neck and mouth. 

“We have unfinished business, son.” Beetlejuice cringed at the name as he turned fully. 

“We have no business, I quit being your son when I died.” Beetlejuice said and Juno stood, blowing more smoke in his face. 

“Like I said, they don’t want you anymore. You are of no use to them anymore.” 

“You’re lying!” 

“Oh am I? Then here have a look yourself,” Juno opened a drawer in her desk and took out broken chalk. Beetlejuice gulped as she drew a door and knocked. Slowly the door opened to reveal your living room. 

“See?” Juno said as she directed to you on the couch, reading a book while Halian sat on the floor playing with Sandy. 

Beetlejuice stepped back, but couldn’t look away. Seeing you sit so peaceful and quiet, made him nervous. You turned a page and Beetlejuice stepped closer, looking at the book you read he noticed one thing. The pages were blank. 

“They’re perfectly fine without you,” Juno said and Beetlejuice flinched when he felt her touch his back, 

“They don’t need you anymore.” Juno said and Beetlejuice tightened his fists, turning towards his mother he growled. 

“You.” Beetlejuice started, he stepped forward. 

“Are the worst mother to exist, when you died I felt the world being lifted from my shoulders. When you died I fucking cheered and actually thanked God for killing you, Satan too. You made my life a living hell, and even now you make my undead life pure shit.” Beetlejuice stepped forward again, Juno stepped back. 

“Well you weren’t any better; disrespectful, loud, and obnoxious. You were and still are the worst son to ever exist. If you think I’ll let you leave and ruin another happy family you’re dead wrong,” 

“Another? Our family was never happy, why do you think dad left? I don’t even understand why he stayed for so long.” 

“You’re wrong, your father was just as bad! He- he-” Juno stuttered, from behind Beetlejuice the illusion of the living room flickered. 

“What did he do? Go on tell me, what makes dad worse than your sorry ass?” Beetlejuice pointed a finger at his mother, 

“God I can’t stand you! You never know when to shut up, always talking and causing trouble for the living and the dead!” Juno yelled and stepped forward, Beetlejuice stood his ground. 

“And If I stay here then I’ll make your undead life a living hell.” Beetlejuice growled, the illusion behind him fully disappeared to reveal souls floating. A portal. 

Juno instead of making a window to the living, made an illusion portal to where the dead go to die. 

“Not the first time you’ve tried to kill your son.” Beetlejuice growled and suddenly Juno floated, 

“Wha- young man put me down!” Juno yelled, 

“I should’ve done this centuries ago.” Beetlejuice growled as he threw Juno through the portal, she screamed as the souls pulled her with this lifeless hands. 

“Never trust the dead.” Beetlejuice said as he slammed the door to the portal shut.


	69. Coming home

Beetlejuice wiped the chalk outline away and turned away from the shut door, he let out the breathe he didn’t know he was holding.

“She’s gone…” he whispered, pinching himself to see if it was a dream. He stayed where he was, a nervous laugh left him and it turned to a cheerful laugh. Beetlejuice ruffled his hair and wiped his face. 

“She’s really gone..” He smiled to himself and walked to his corpse. Pulling the body close for a tight hug, 

“We’re free buddy.” Beetlejuice said and kissed the corpse’s head, A knock at the door made him drop the lifeless body. 

“Ms. Shaggoth?” A voice spoke, 

“You have an appointment in five minutes.” Beetlejuice smirked and opened the door wide open, 

“Cancel all of her appointments!” He cheered and pulled the employed ghost in for a hug. 

“The evil is defeated!” Beetlejuice cheered and pushed the ghost away as he ran off to announce the second passing of Juno. 

“Does this mean I’m out of a job..” The employed ghost said to themself.

Beetlejuice ran into the waiting room, going straight to the counter he opened the window himself and laughed. 

“Remember me now?!” He said and Miss Argentina rose a brow, 

“How could I forget Beetlejuice, do you have an appointment?” She said and Beetlejuice shook his head, 

“I don’t!” He cheered and ran out of the room, leaving the waiting room attendees in confusion. 

Beetlejuice ran down the hall, seeing an empty wall he used chalk that he snatched from the office to draw a door. 

“I’m coming home, Babes!” Beetlejuice said as the door opened with smoke and green lights.


	70. 3rd times the charm

As you and Halian were thrown back into your home you sobbed, crying out for Beetlejuice. When the ghost shut the door you opened it, sobbing more when it just showed you a closet. 

“Come back! Please!” You said opening and shutting the door repeatedly, Halian sat on the floor holding his knees as he sobbed. 

“I’m sorry..” Halian said quietly and you stood still, looking behind at Halian you sniffed, 

“Halian no-” You sat next to Halian and pulled him in for a hug, wiping his tears as your tears fell on Halian. 

“If I wasn’t here then I wouldn’t have been taken and then he wouldn’t have-” Halian sobbed harder, 

“Please, don’t blame yourself. If you weren’t here than we wouldn’t be the same. Please baby.” You kissed Halian’s head, pulling him closer. 

“It’s no ones fault, it’s..I..” You didn’t know what to call this experience, traumatic yeah. But it’s more. 

“Can we bring him back?” Halian asked, rubbing his eyes, you nodded and helped him stand. Connecting your hands you both took a deep breath, trying to wash away the sadness. 

“Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice..Bee-” Mist came from under the closet door as you both said the name a second time. 

The door slammed open and more smoke poured out, a figure stepped through the door green hair and all. 

“Say it again, just for me.” Beetlejuice said with his arms open wide,

“Beetlejuice.” You and Halian cheered, pulling Beetlejuice in for an inescapable hug.


	71. Together Again

As you and Halian held Beetlejuice in your arms, did you three all sink to the floor in tears. 

You sobbed, looking up at Beetlejuice with watery eyes. Beetlejuice wiped your tears and smiled,

"Do you think I can take your last name?" He asked and with a laugh you nodded, 

"Beetlejuice Lawrence (L/N)... suits you." You pushed your fingers threw his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Halian crinkled up his nose from under you and Beetlejuice's arms. 

The guests from the wedding stood outside, quietly watching the scene from the windows. 

"I think the reception is over dear.." Barbara giggled to her husband, and slowly the crowd dispersed back to their homes. 

Leaving the family to themselves, to enjoy being together once again. 

Safe in their home, they all lay on the large master bed. Halian asleep in between you and Beetlejuice, you looked at Beetlejuice with a soft smile. 

Beetlejuice had already explained what actions he took when he rose from the dead, which you gasped and cheered from hearing it. 

"Thank you, Beetlejuice.." you said quietly, Beetlejuice rose a brow. 

"What'd I do this time?" He said and you held his face, 

"For bringing this family together again.." 

"Couldn't have done it without you, babes." You let out a small laugh as he brought you close to his chest. 

As you rested your face in his chest you smiled, remembering everything you all have went through together. 

"So...what should we do for the honeymoon?" Beetlejuice whispered and you hummed, 

"Maybe..a road trip," you looked up at him, 

"I wanna show you everything, wanna be with you everywhere." 

"You already are my everything." Beetlejuice pulled you in for another kiss.


	72. *insert sex joke here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual smut, implied? Yes though this Chapter is optional like...if you skip it nothing changes lol

You rubbed your tired eyes as you sat up, through blurry eyes you didn't see either Halian or Beetlejuice. 

Your eyes snapped open as you looked around the room, seeing no sign of him. Panicking you threw the covers off and jumped from the bed, you held your neck as you remembered blood dripping from it. 

With a shiver you quickly walked to the door and slammed it open. Still no sign of your lover. Your eyes started to water and the grip on your neck got tighter. 

"Beetlejuice?" You whispered, opening the other bedroom door you sigh as you see Halian asleep in his bed. As you shut the door you could only imagine that what happened yesterday was a hallucination, you walked downstairs in a panic. Beetlejuice wasn't in the living room, nor the dining room, or the back yard or front yard. 

Your throat tightened when you heard a voice from the kitchen, slowly and nervously you stepped into the kitchen. 

Beetlejuice stood facing away from you and towards a counter filled with pancakes and flour. 

"Beetlejuice?" You whispered and said ghost turned towards you with a sharp smile, 

"Mornin' babes!" He said and walked towards you, pulling you in for a hug. 

"I was planning on bringing you breakfast in bed, but since you're awake-" Beetlejuice looked down at your face and stopped talking when he saw your watery eyes. He instinctively held your face in his cold hands, 

"Babes what's wrong?" He asks, wiping a stray tear. You sniffed and held his hands, shaking your head. 

"Nothing, Beejs. I'm better now." You sighed and leaned into Beetlejuice's chest, Beetlejuice showed a smile small as his hands caressed threw your hair. He hid his face in your hair and smelled you deeply. 

"You smell..alive..thank God." He kissed your neck gently and you giggled, 

"And you smell like you died just yesterday, I love it." 

"I love you" Beetlejuice pulled you in for a deep kiss, his hands behind your neck and you wrapped your arms around his. 

Seconds into the kiss did Beetlejuice lift you and press you into the counter, ignoring flour sticking to your thighs and clothes as you both deepened the kiss with your tongues.

You tugged on Beetlejuice's hair gently and Beetlejuice quickly led his mouth from your lips to your neck. 

"I love you so fucking much, (Y/N)." 

You moaned as he bit into your neck, 

"God, ah..I love you too Beetlejuice." You painted and pulled him in for another kiss. 

"Is..is the oven off?" You said through short breaks of kissing, Beetlejuice nodded and pulled you closer. 

"Can we?" He mumbled in your neck in between small nips that'll definitely bruise. 

"Please" you whined as Beetlejuice lifted you from the counter and suddenly you both appeared in the bedroom. 

With a small laugh you were dropped on the bed, looking up at Beetlejuice who smirked down at you. 

The bedroom door locked from behind Beetlejuice to keep any immortal children from seeing something they're not meant to see….


	73. Honeymoon!

“Why can’t I come with?” Halian whined and pulled at your arm that held a suitcase, you sighed and set the bags down. Pulling Halian in for a hug you smiled, 

“Because me and Beetlejuice need some time with each other,” Halian opened his mouth to argue but you squeezed his cheeks, 

“Alone.” You finished and Halian huffed his held cheeks, 

“Plus you’ll have fun with your aunties Lulu and Rimsha.” the two aunts that stood in the doorway nodded, 

“Don’t worry kiddo, I can take ya fishing on my ship!” Lulu said and ruffled his head 

“And you can help me in my garden as well.” Rimsha smiled, 

“We’ll be gone for only what..maybe two weeks?” you said looking behind you at Beetlejuice who wore a monochrome hawaiian button up. 

“It’ll be over in no time, kiddo!” Beetlejuice smiled and pulled you and Halian close. 

“You’ll be fine, Halian.” you said and kissed Halian’s head, standing up straight you smiled at the couple. 

“Thank you again for taking Halian in-”

“No problem! Plus he needs some time away from you two lovebirds anyways.” Lulu winked at you and Beetlejuice and you blushed, 

“She’s not wrong..” Beetlejuice whispered and kissed your cheek. 

You put the truck into drive and waved Halian and the couple goodbye, blowing a kiss you smiled. Beetlejuice sat next to you, his arm behind you as you pulled onto the road. 

“Where to first?” You asked, and Beetlejuice pulled out a globe, 

“Australia?” He pointed at said country and you rose a brow, Beetlejuice then threw the globe in the back seat and pulled a comically large map. 

“New York City!” Beetlejuice cheered and you hummed with a nod, turning up the radio that played classic rock Beetlejuice started to dance in his seat.


	74. A musical??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th wall break lol

You yawned as you drove the truck into the large city, shaking yourself awake and drinking your hot tea that you got from a truck stop you passed by. Beetlejuice next to you asleep in the passenger seat wrapped up in a blanket.

As you enter the city that's been deemed “The Big Apple” did you nudge Beetlejuice awake, Beetlejuice stretched and yawned. Slowly waking up, 

“Beejz, wake up we’re here.” You said and suddenly his eyes snapped open, looking up he gasped from seeing the bright lights sparkling through the city’s night.Rolling down the window he stuck his head out and smiled widely from the cool air, 

“New York City!” he yelled through the open window causing a car to honk and you to pull him back in the car. 

“Be careful, Beejz. Don’t want you to lose your head.” You laughed and drove forward through the small traffic, 

“Where to first?” You asked as Beetlejuice admires the scenery, 

“The big apple!” Beetlejuice says and you purse your lips, 

“Sweetie no..” 

Beetlejuice ran through the sidewalks with a bright smile, pushing past New Yorkers who yell at him and you as you try to catch up with him. 

“Sorry!” You say and manage to grab Beetlejuice’s wrist, 

“Slow down!” you yelled as he pulled you through the crowd, but suddenly you slammed into his back as he skidded to a stop. Beetlejuice looked up, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. 

“Babes...look.” You rubbed your nose from the pain of hitting him, sighing you looked up. Squinting from the bright lights above you. 

“BEETLEJUICE.” 

“What.” 

You stepped forward, looking around to see stripes on the walls and people crowding around entrance doors. 

“Is this what I think it is?” You asked and held Beetlejuice hand, he squeezed and looked at you with a smile. 

“Bout time I got the recognition I deserve!” Beetlejuice slicked his hair back and stepped forward to the ticket booth, as soon as he reached the booth the employee looked up. 

“Mr. Brightman! What are you doing out here?” The boy asked and suddenly all eyes were on you both, 

“We’re surrounded..” You whispered to Beetlejuice at the group of fans surrounding you both slowly. 

“There’s enough of me to go around!” Beetlejuice smiled and tore his arm off, expecting screams instead got cheers. 

“Wha-” 

Suddenly the crowd started to ask for autographs and photos, voice overlapped and you stepped back only to step on a fans toes. 

“Watch it!” They yelled and suddenly you were thrown behind the crowd. That’s never happened before…

“Babes!” Beetlejuice yelled but was overheard by fans squealing, Beetlejuice looked around in a panic. So many faces and hands grabbing him, pulling away from the hands didn’t do anything only added ten more. 

“Babes!” Beetlejuice yelled again and suddenly snapped next to you with his powers, grabbing your hand he quickly snapped you both away from the crowd. And into another building, 

“Where are we?” You asked quietly, pulling Beetlejuice close. Beetlejuice looked around, you both stood in a hallway doors all around you with different names on them. 

“Who’s Brightman?” You asked nodding towards the door with the words “Alex Brightman” under it read “Beetlejuice” 

“An imposter that’s who!” Beetlejuice yelled and slammed the door open, a man in a striped suit jumped from his seat in shock.

“You!” Beetlejuice pointed at the actor and said man started to speak, 

“Nice costume, though who let you back here?” The man asked and you sighed trying to pull Beetlejuice away, 

“Ah the door was unlocked sorry we’ll go.” You said struggling to pull your husband away, Beetlejuice leaned forward closer to the actor. 

“They forgot my bugs!” Beetlejuice said and pulled out a roach from his hair, munching it he huffed. 

“I’ll show them what the real Beetlejuice looks like!” Beetlejuice cackles maniacally and suddenly the actor was tied up in a striped rope. His mouth gagged with a dirty rag as he was thrown in a closet. 

Beetlejuice clapped his hands free of dirt and wiped his shoulders clean. 

“It’s showtime.” 

“Please no…” 

The curtains open to reveal the set funeral of the passing mother Emily Deetz. You watched from the shadows of the curtains as Beetlejuice came sliding out on his knees from under the actors, Causing the actors to topple over. 

He sat on his knees in front of the stage, the music was still going but the actors didn’t sing seeing as Beetlejuice was the main lead and him acting this way was unusual. 

Beetlejuice snapped and appeared on the coffin, falling over purposefully he opened the coffin. While normally it was empty this time Beetlejuice pulled out a rotting corpse, grabbing the corpse’s jaw he mimicked a ventriloquist. 

“I’m dead!” He made the corpse say and throw it towards the crowd who gasped, by now the music was cut short and the only sound was Beetlejuice and the crowd murmuring. 

“Tough Crowd.” Beetlejuice laughed and suddenly appeared next to the actor of Charles and Delia, 

“Ah love and death, how romantic!” Beetlejuice said, 

You sighed from in your corner in disappointment, hoping he doesn’t do too much damage. 

But this is Beetlejuice.   
With a snap, the stage floor was torn open by Sandy tearing through. People screamed as debris flew and Sandy roared, snapping at the audience. The crowd quickly evacuated the showroom, Sandy grabbed the nearest actor and tossed him up. A poor dancer that definitely doesn’t deserve this was thrown into the air, he landed directly in Sandy’s tiny inner mouth

“Bad Sandy!” Beetlejuice scolded the worm, who put both her heads down. 

“Spit him out this instant!” Beetlejuice waggled a finger, Sandy spat out a soaked actor who yelped and ran off. 

“Oh my god! Beetlejuice, I love you!” A female fan managed to get on the broken stage, 

“I think you and Lydia are so cute, Beetlebabes forever!” The girl squealed and Beetlejuice raises a brow, 

“What the hell is that?” He asked the question that I regret writing, 

“Only the best couple ever, you and Lydia!” The fan stepped forward and Beetlejucie stepped back, even from afar you can see Beetlejuice cringe. 

“You can eat that one, Sandy.” Beetlejuice said and Sandy quickly swallowed the fan whole. 

Beetlejuice shivered and quickly snapped himself next to you. 

“Let’s get outta here, this place is filled with freaks!” He said and pulled you close, waving goodbye to Sandy who sunk back into the ground to most likely go back home. You were both snapped back into your car. 

“Why’d you let Sandy eat that one fan?” you asked and started the car, 

“You don’t wanna know..”


	75. Never felt like home..

“Ya sure ya don’t want me to drive, Babes?” Beetlejuice asked, seeing you yawn and take another sip from your drink that's been keeping you awake. 

“Can you even drive?” You asked with another yawn, Beetlejuice shrugged. 

“Doesn’t look that hard.” Beetlejuice said and you sighed, 

“Fuck it.” You said and pulled over, the road was empty not a soul in the dark area. 

“This is the break, this is the gear shift-” 

“Yeah yeah, go faster when you see the red and blue lights.” 

“Whatever.” 

You laid in the backseat, grabbing a pillow and blanket you brought you cuddld up and listened as Beetlejuice talked to himself. 

“Brake, uh drive thing, dildo stick-”

“Gear shift.” you mumbled, 

“Gear shift.” 

Slowly you fell asleep in the backseat. 

The car slammed to a stop and you quickly fell into the cars floor, 

“Huh?! What!?” You yelled and sat up from the floor, 

Beetlejuice stayed quiet as he stared out the window, you squinted out the window barely seeing through the window. 

Through the window you could see a rundown home; its wooden walls were rotting and its roof was falling in. Windows were broken and graffiti painted the walls inside and out. The porch columns were cracked and half kicked, inside an oak tree was growing through the falling roof. 

Light shined from behind the home, the sun was rising. Through the cracks sunlight shone and made shadows in the front yard. 

Beetlejuice slowly opened the car door, getting out of the car he slowly stepped towards the house.

“Beetlejuice?” You asked and you joined him outside. 

“Where are we?” You asked, Beetlejuice tightened his lips. 

“Honestly.... I don’t know where exactly where we are, but I do know that..this is my childhood home..” Beetlejuice mumbled the last part.


	76. Burn your childhood

You stepped closer to Beetlejuice, gently grabbing his arm he snapped out of his trance and looked back at you. 

"Do you wanna go inside?" You asked and Beetlejuice looked back at the rotting home, 

"Do I?" He said back, pulling your hand into his, he led you onto the broken porch, 

Sitting on the creaky steps covered in moss you leaned onto Beetlejuice's shoulders. 

"I..I don't know how long I've been dead, to be honest. But I know I'm probably bout as old as this house." Beetlejuice patted the half kicked in columns, its paint chipped under his hand. 

"Do you..miss it here?" You looked up at him, 

"No. I don't." He looked down at you, then he continued. 

"This house honestly, was pure shit." Beetlejuice stood, kicking in a column and you gasped as the porch ceiling creaked and quickly came down. Jumping off the steps as the ceiling crashed down, taking Beetlejuice with it. 

"B..Beetlejuice?" You lifted scrap wood, an arm punched through the ruins. You quickly grabbed the hand and pulled Beetlejuice up, he shook the dirt off and huffed. 

"Are you okay?" You asked, Beetlejuice looked behind him at the open doorway. With a nod to your question he entered the condemned home. 

"Hey- wait!" You followed him stepping over the wood and nails. 

Beetlejuice stood inside, looking around in despair. 

“This is the living room..” He said, plopping himself on the rotting couch, dust flew and a couple roaches ran. 

Slowly after brushing off the cushion you sat next to Beetlejuice, 

“Do you wanna talk about what happened here?” You asked, gently holding his arm. Beetlejuice sighed, 

“I lived here with my mom and brother, but I barely remember my brother I knew early on that he was mom’s favorite.” 

“He moved out when I was pretty young, but still that didn’t stop her from saying I should grow up to be like him. Well dressed, well mannered, probably working in a bank that son of a gun. Not like she had any doing to that, I may not have met dad but I know that he raised my brother more than her.” Beetlejuice grabbed your hand, leading you up the creaky steps with every other wood panel completely gone. 

Down the hall he walked and talked, 

“I could barely sleep at night because my parents fought so much, my dad yelled at mom called her an abuser. He wasn’t wrong though, she barely fed or bathed me. When dad was home he would at least try to take care of me, but he worked like a dog everyday and come home drained.”

Beetlejuice stopped in front of a bedroom, he gently pushed you into the room as he walked behind. 

“Was this your room?” You asked looking at the dresser, its drawers were either hanging out or didn’t exist. In some drawers were moth eaten kiddie clothes and teddy bears. 

“It was, not much of a room now though.” Beetlejuice frowned and stepped towards his bed, the mattress is gone and the bed frame is turned over. Beetlejuice grabs the frame and turns it right side up, then he looks up at you. 

You were staring at the top of the dresser, it was a cracked frame, it was dusty and you could barely see the picture inside. Gently you held it, and brushed the dust away, 

“Babes?” you snapped out of your daze, and dropped the frame. The glass broke entirely and you squatted to pick it up. Only for the frame to suddenly catch on fire, you gasped and stood up backing up into Beetlejuice. 

“I’m sorry.” you frowned as the frame burned, 

“Don’t be, you didn’t need to see it anyways babes.” Beetlejuice pulled you close into his chest. You could hear him breathe in your smell, turning around you wrapped your arms around his waist. 

Behind you the fire started to get larger, 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Beetlejuice whispered and suddenly you were both poofed out of the house, looking up at the house you gasped. 

The house was suddenly lit into flames, its fire burned brighter and brighter. 

“Hope that house burns in hell just like her..” Beetlejuice whispered as he pulled you close.


	77. Motel 666

“Where to now?” You asked as you checked the map, Beetlejuice leaned onto your shoulder looking at the map. You were both currently parked in gas station parking lot, the sky was dark but the stars still twinkled. 

“Bed.” Beetlejuice yawned and you rose a brow, 

“I thought you didn’t need sleep,” You laughed, 

“I don’t but sometimes I just like to do it anyway.” Shaking your head you folded the map, 

“Then let's stop at a motel,” You hummed and scanned the area. 

“How about that one?” You pointed at the motel from across the street, Beetlejuice nodded and you turned the car back on. 

“I hope they don’t have bed bugs,”

“And I hope they do.” 

You dropped your bags onto the floor as you entered the room; the floor was stained with only god knows what, the wallpaper was peeling in the corners, one bed with a dusty duvet and a tv that was made decades ago. 

“How did this motel even pass inspection?”

“It didn’t, remember? The lady at the lobby said that they’re closing tomorrow. So this night is on the house.” Beetlejuice chuckled and wrapped his arms around you waist, shutting the door with his foot. 

Beetlejuice gently kissed up your neck, 

“I thought you were tired?” You giggled and pushed his face away, walking towards the bed you plopped on it only for dust to fly. 

“Had some of the lobby coffee,” Beetlejuice said and turned the TV on, 

“Pretty sure that coffee was expired but okay.” You laughed again as Beetlejuie turned on the three stooges. 

Sitting up, you sniffed your shirt and then cringed from the smell. 

You’ve been on the road for about three days, and haven’t showered for three days either. Looking towards the closed bathroom door you sighed, 

“Honestly I’m afraid to open the bathroom door, there may be a dead body in there...” Beetlejuice laughed and with a hop he opened the door, taking in a large breath of bathroom air he sighed. 

“Nobody but looks like there is blood stains on the floor.” You stood and walked into the bathroom, cringing from the smell and sight of blood staining the tile. 

“I think I’ll just shower instead of a bath..” you drew back the curtain and yelped when you witnessed a large dead rat, cockroaches surrounded the body. 

“Oh my god, that's disgusting,” You heaved and stepped back from the tub. 

Beetlejuice smiled and laughed, reaching into the tub he picked up the rotting rat. 

“Man, Remy really went downhill after Ratatouille.” 

“Shut up, get it out.” You huffed as he left the bathroom, Beetlejuice threw the rat out the door. 

“Now dinner.” beetlejuice licked his lips and started to eat the leftover cockroaches. 

“Just..finish and leave. Please.” You groaned, Beetlejuice slurped up the roach and laughed. 

“I can join you, keep ya safe from the roaches.” you hummed and pulled Beetlejuice close. 

“Only if you also clean yourself up.” you pinched his cheeks,

“I’ll try.” 

Turning on the shower, you felt the water, it went from ice cold to boiling hot and then back to ice cold. 

With a sigh you got in the shower, Beetlejuice joining right after you. 

“Is there any soap?” you questioned and sighed when you saw no soap, though you did see a bar of soap. 

“Yeah, I am not using that.”

“I will,” Beetlejuice bit into the soap bar and you gagged, 

“Jesus fucking Christ.”


	78. Wash your mother

You splashed water onto your face as you leaned over the sink, dressed in your pajamas. 

“God this is disgusting.” you mumbled as you saw a cockroach crawl into the tub drain. 

“At Least tonights free,” Beetlejuice kissed your cheek, 

“Yeah, good thing we’re only staying one night.” You sighed turning off the sink. Beetlejuice’s arms around your waist as you dragged him to the dusty bed. 

You laid on your stomach, Beetlejuice laid next to you. 

“Wanna watch something?” beetlejuice turned the TV back on and switched to a 50’s romance. 

You hummed and turned onto your back, grabbing the pillow you held it close. 

“Whatever’s on…” you mumbled as you slowly fell asleep


	79. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let bj meet one last character before we go. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story!

Beetlejuice flipped through the cable channels, judge Judy and Maury's "you are not the father" flashed on the TV. 

You laid next to Beetlejuice, leaning into his chest as you slept unaware of what's around you and only paying attention to your dreams. 

Beetlejuice gently brushed his fingers through your hair, smiling to himself as an early 2000 romance song played on the MTV channel. 

"Can't believe ya really did it." A voice said next to Beetlejuice who gasped and looked up. 

Seeing a man of average height, his short hair was a dull green but was covered by a black fedora that was covered in holes, his skin pale and his teeth were crooked and yellow. The man wore a purple button up under a black vest, a black jacket hung over one shoulder loosely. His black pants were torn at the bottom, and a small worm crawled from his shoe. 

Quickly but gently Beetlejuice pulled you closer, trying to prevent the stranger from trying to hurt you. 

"Who are you?" Beetlejuice growled and the older man chuckled, raising his hands in defense. 

"Don't worry, boy. I'm not here to hurt you or them, I just wanted to thank you." The man started, Beetlejuice slowly loosened his hold on you. 

"For what, if I owe you anything ya not gettin-" 

"Lawrence please." Beetlejuice's eyes widened when the man said that, the man sat down on the bed. 

"How do you know me?" 

"That's a long story but I'm here to say that...I'm sorry son." The man said quietly, 

"Son? Please you look as old as me." 

The man laughed, 

"Dermatologists hate me, I know." The man stood again, looking down at Beetlejuice he smiled. 

"Thank you for taking care of your mother...I know she must've been a real pain." 

"How do you know about her?" The man sighed, 

"You really haven't connected the dots yet?" He asked as he took out a photograph from his vest pocket. Handing it to Beetlejuice who raised a brow, 

Looking at the photo, his eyes widened. 

The photo was of an infant with a fluff of brown hair, being held by a middle aged couple. The older brother, at the age of 10-maybe-sat on his father's lap. The mother held a cigarette as she held the baby in the other arm, Beetlejuice bit his lip as he recognized the woman as his mother. 

Looking at the photographed father he scrunched his brows, then he turned up the stranger. Seeing the almost exact same man in front of him, Beetlejuice's eyes started to water. 

"Why...why did you leave us?" The man sighed and sat on the bed again. 

"I was afraid, Son...afraid of your mother...so I ran." 

"And you didn't even think of taking us?" 

"I did, hell I tried at one point but your mother was so dedicated to hurting you she kicked me out." 

Beetlejuice stayed quiet, 

"I was afraid, afraid of your mother, afraid that you'd turn into her when you get older…" he looked at your sleeping form, 

"But..it appears you're doing just fine without me or her." 

"Well..she did enough to me already," 

"Did she try to hurt-"

"Yes," this time Beetlejuice pulled out his own photo, one of you, Halian and him, on the porch during the night. Halian and you holding a sparkler while smiling. 

"But she didn't get too far..not before I took care of you." The man looked at the photo with a smile, 

"I'm a grandpa?" He laughed, Beetlejuice mimicked the laugh. 

"I guess so." The two photos were next to each other, showing the growth of Beetlejuice. 

The man looked at his son with a small smile, 

"I'm proud of you, Lawrence."

"It's not Lawrence.." Beetlejuice whispered,

"Then what is it?" The man asked, 

"Beetlejuice.." you whispered in your sleep.


End file.
